Still Here
by cynicaltea
Summary: Lapis and Jasper unfused and somehow Peridot finds Lapis. Neither of them have any plans, so what are they going to do? (Hint: it's not looking for Jasper.) Lapidot fic. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Lapis squinted her eyes and tried to focus. It had been 7 months. She'd only been able to keep Jasper imprisoned at the bottom of the ocean for 7 months. She frowned, sighing. Jasper had retreated into her gem after finally overcoming Lapis and unfusing with her, and Lapis had searched for her but couldn't find the yellow-orange gem. _That might have been for the best._ she thought, grimacing. _I'm not even sure what I would've done with it._ She closed her eyes tightly. The pressure from being underneath so much water might keep Jasper in her gem for a little bit, but Lapis had no way of predicting how long it would subdue her.

The water gem opened her eyes, and took a few steps away from the ocean. She hadn't been aware of where she was, but looking around, she was right in front of the temple, and she did not want to run into the Crystal Gems. She didn't know what they thought of her, and didn't want to run to them, only to run into a fight she might not be able to win.

She clenched her fist. _I have nowhere to go,_ she realized. _But anywhere away from here and away from Homeworld is fine.._

She spread open her watery wings and started flying away. She just flew forward, not knowing where else to go.

 **4 days later..**

She'd been flying for a short time, but she was getting tired, and was starting to drop altitude. She landed on the water, standing and licking her dry, slightly cracked lips.

"Take what you need and go, she told me," she heard a voice say distantly. "They won't give you any _trouble_ , she told me!"

Lapis frowned and looked upwards, shielding her eyes from the bright, unforgiving sun. Green metal glinted, reflecting the sun, and something light green and yellow seemed to be dangling from a tiny helicopter propeller. O _h my stars, that's Peridot!_ Lapis thought, widening her eyes.

For a brief second, the blue gem thought about calling to her, but realized that she had no idea where Peridot's loyalty at the moment. Was she still loyal to Homeworld? Was she looking for Lapis? The blue gem didn't have to make a decision anymore as the technician turned around, just noticing Lapis.

"Hey!" she called, rapidly descending towards Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis's eyes widened as she considered flying away. She spread her wings. "Don't attack me!" she yelled in response.

"Attack you?" Peridot inquired, raising an eyebrow. By now, she was close enough to Lapis to speak at a comfortable distance. "Why would I atta-" she suddenly seemed to be analyzing the water gem. "Have you teamed up with the Crystal Gems?"

"No," Lapis said, taking a few steps backwards, her feet planted solidly on the deep blue water. "Stay back." Her hand was outstretched, prepared to use the vast amount of water surrounding her to attack the green gem if necessary.

"My whole life is overrun with idiots," Peridot muttered, facepalming. "Listen, Lazuli. I have no intention of harming you. You are my informant, so I thought if I found you or Jasper, I would be able to see if you were any closer to finding a way to return to Homeworld so we can come back with reinforcement, especially so we can eliminate the Steven, as well as the Crystal Gems."

Lapis narrowed her eyes. "I have no disagreement with Steven or the Crystal Gems."

"If you are associated with Homeworld you automatically have a disagreement with Rose Quartz's new form and the Crystal Gems."

"Perhaps I am not associated with Homeworld."

"Hm," Peridot said thoughtfully. "I see. Who are you associated with, then?"

"Myself."

"That is... wise," was the careful answer. "It seems that you can only trust yourself these days."

Lapis did not respond, eyeing Peridot carefully. Was the green gem considering cutting her ties with Homeworld?

"Where are you going?" the blue gem asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know yet. I was looking for you and Jasper, and thought the three of us would figure something out from there. Where are _you_ going?"

"Somewhere away from everyone," Lapis said truthfully. She didn't want to lie and get in trouble for it later. "I don't want to be close to Homeworld or the Crystal Gems."

Peridot narrowed her eyes. "You are indeed associated with only yourself."

Lapis made a quick movement with her hands, raising up some water, prepared to attack.

"Ugh! This dumb planet makes everyone so intolerable!" Peridot yelled in frustration. "I do _not_ want to attack you!"

Lapis frowned, taking a small step back. The petite gem suddenly felt a surge of anger. "It's not like I want to be here either! All you care about is yourself! You want everything to come easily for you and complain when it doesn't instead of just doing something about it! That's why I don't want to return to Homeworld. All it has become is a lot of gems, sitting around, dependent on technology instead of their brains, or their strength, or their weapons! Tell me, Peridot, have you ever even summoned your weapon before? Do you know how hard it is to come back after thousands of years and recognize nothing about where you used to call home? Do you know how it feels," she said, taking a deep breath. "To come back and find out that the gem you are split off from, is _dead_?"

Peridot, who unfortunately took everything literally, responded to to all of the questions.

"Whether or not I have summoned my weapon before is none of your business, no, I do not know how it feels, and, I am not split off from any gem. Homeworld stopped allowing that 500 years ago because they felt it created too many emotions of friendship and love, and those feelings are a waste of time."

Lapis stared at Peridot with an unreadable gaze. "Unbelievable." she deadpanned, spreading her wings and preparing to fly away. As she lowered her arm, the water suspended in the air crashed back into the ocean with a loud splash, a lot of it getting on Peridot, who began flickering unstably, visible bolts of electricity shooting out from her body.

"gEt it OFf oF mE!"

Lapis paused, looking down with a stare of incomprehension and shock. "Um.." she said.

"I hATe wAteR! ThiS Is ExACtLY whY I-" she continued muttering to herself, her voice heavily distorted.

"Are you okay?" she asked, hesitantly.

"nO!"

"Do you need to retreat into your gem or something?"

"nO!"

"What's even happening right now?"

"YOu goT wATer oN mE!"

"No kidding." Lapis smirked, somehow finding this situation very amusing.

"uGH, I jUSt nEed tO geT THiS oFf oF mE," Peridot said flatly, noticing Lapis's smirk. "LaZULi, thIs ISn'T fUnNY."

Lapis burst into laughter. "Peridot, your voice!"

"CaN yOU jUSt nOt evEn lOok At mE riGhT nOw?" Peridot said in frustration.

"Fine," Lapis said, turning away, still laughing. The technician was still muttering to herself, and Lapis couldn't stop laughing at the distorted voice. She sensed movement behind her.

"What are you-" Lapis began, cutting herself off. The sight she saw was everything she had not expected. Peridot had taken her boots off, trying to dry the metal on the outside of them with the hand who's fingers were not currently operating as a propeller. Her legs were surprisingly skinny and had mechanical joints. Lapis could even see a few nails or bolts or something, and she was glad, because she sure as heck wouldn't have known what to think if the technician had legs and feet widened dramatically like her boots had implied.

"i HaTE mY LiFe." she groaned when she was aware that Lapis was looking at her.

"So.. are you a robot?" Lapis asked.

Peridot's body warped again, and she lost her concentration, falling into the water, and Lapis could faintly hear an 'aaAAaaAaAArRrrrRRrgHHhHHh' from underneath the blue surface.


	2. Chapter 2

After a lot of laughing and water manipulation, Peridot was hovering inside a small hollow sphere, the outsides made of water.

"So.." she said.

Peridot huffed. "Yes, Lazuli?"

"Are you a robot or not?"

"No," the technician replied, puffing out her cheeks. "I am not a robot."

"You sort of look like a robot without your boots or arm cannons."

".. _Arm cannons?_ " Peridot repeated. "Arm cannons. The only arm cannons I posses are my large muscles."

Lapis wasn't sure if she should feel amused or horrified at what Peridot just said, so she ignored it altogether. "So what are your arm thingies for? So that your fingers don't fall off?" she asked.

The technician flushed a deeper green, murmuring something under her breath.

"What?" Lapis asked, knitting her brows.

"They're to make me look cool." Peridot repeated, louder than necessary.

Lapis stared at Peridot, waiting for her to say something like 'Just kidding' or 'Got you', but it didn't come, so the water gem did the only thing that made any sort of sense. She burst into loud laughter. "That is just priceless! To make you look cool. ..Peridot!"

"Ha ha ha." the green gem said flatly, her flush deepening. "Can we get back to talking about important things, like before you splashed me with water?"

"Okay, okay," Lapis said, taking deep breaths and putting a serious expression on her face. "Um."

"Gems can't die, so why'd you say the gem you were split off from was dead?"

Lapis winced. "Um, eliminated. Sorry, we used different words before you were... created? Not ones that made us sound like machines."

"What gem were you split off from?" the green gem said, ignoring Lapis's last few words.

"Going right for the deep stuff, aren't you Peridot?" Lapis said, glaring slightly at the technician, who shrugged in response.

"Blue Diamond." Lapis said, hesitantly.

"What the-," Peridot. "What? So was that like, not important enough for you to tell Jasper or me or something?"

"Why bother? You guys don't even really know who she is."

"So, maybe Jasper would've treated you with a little more respect." Peridot said, cringing slightly.

"You didn't seem to care about that before," Lapis breezed. "You just stood there, so obviously you were okay with it."

"I was following orders," the triangular gem retorted sharply. "I'm sure having my gem shattered would not help you at all."

Lapis bit her lip. It was true. Jasper's behaviour would most likely not change a bit if Peridot's gem was shattered. She sighed with acceptance, smoothing out the front of her dress.

"What are you going to do?" the blue gem asked finally.

"Me? I guess I'm going to look for Jasper." Peridot said, thoughtfully.

"And after that?"

Peridot thought for a while. What would she do after that? Yellow Diamond would not be happy at all that the Earth mission had been completed with so much trouble, and now that she had taken more time to reflect on it, no reinforcements would be sent if the Crystal Gems were in fact recognized by her as a threat. There was nothing Peridot could do. Gem tech was limited here, and she had none of the tools or technology needed to repair the ship, so even if they did check on the cluster, there was no current way to return back to Homeworld.

"I don't know."

"If you want you can come with me," Lapis suggested. "I'm just here, far away from everything."

Peridot was silent. "Far away from everything." she repeated.

"I guess." Lapis said, staring at the sky. It had been a few hours, most of the time having been spent manipulating the water off of Peridot which had been hard to do between laughing so hard.

"Sure," Peridot answered after a long pause. "But can we be here not on the water?"

Lapis couldn't help but start laughing again. "oF cOURSE." she said, poorly imitating Peridot's distorted voice.

"Stop laughing at me," Peridot rolled her eyes. "Clod."


	3. Chapter 3

Lapis flew while Peridot did that weird propeller thing. The water had gotten lighter, not a deep blue, but closer to a turquoise. Lapis hoped they found land soon, the it was almost time for the sun to set, and Lapis did not want to fly in the dark. Neither gem said a word to each other, each silently thinking to themselves.

Peridot was wondering how she got here. She was going to look for Jasper and instead she was going off to who-knows-where with her informant. This really hadn't been a wise decision. It all seemed so random and unplanned. She usually planned everything out, but this time.. she hadn't. Why hadn't she? The technician found herself unable to explain. Lapis Lazuli was so odd to Peridot. Ever since she she was assigned to work with Jasper and the blue gem, she had found Lapis just went with things. She never seemed to plan out anything, she just took what was coming as it happened and dealt with it. _That's sort of admirable_ , she supposed. Peridot had always planned things out, payed attention to details and been painstakingly precise. She was created to build, to invent, to repair, so she had been created with traits that would help her excel at doing those things. It was logical. Lapis was almost her polar opposite. She was carefree, emotional. She had the chance to have her own personality. She hadn't been created, she had been split off from another gem. Her personality was hers. She got to be however she wanted to be. Peridot found herself wishing she had been able to have that same opportunity.

Lapis was existing. She was allowing herself to be. The soft ripples of the cool water underneath her, the way the air faintly stirred with every flap of her wings, the breathtaking scent of the saltwater around her. It was all so beautiiful, and it was all here. She hated Earth, but now, in this moment, Earth was beautiful to her. And then, opening up her senses again, the faint woosh of the large palm trees fluttering in the wind, the beautiful light colour of the sand, different from the tan of the beach at Beach City. _Land._ she thought, smiling. _Wait, what?_

"Peridot!" she said. "Land."

"I noticed." was the response.

Lapis watched for a few brief seconds as the green gem began to descend and quickly followed, exhaling. The soft, fine sand underneath her bare feet felt wonderful. She knelt on the edge on the small little island they had found, dipping her hand into the water. Peridot shuddered as Lapis did so, and the petite gem couldn't help but give a few small giggles.

"Are the other peridots made of metal?' she asked idly.

"No," said Peridot. "I was created specifically to manage Yellow Diamond's tech so they created me a bit differently."

Lapis gave a small _hm._ "Is that why your hair is a triangle?"

"Wha-?" Peridot said, blushing. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"What?" Lapis said, straightening her back, and realizing what she had just said, and giving a few nervous chuckles. "Nothing's wrong with your hair, Peridot."

"My hair is not a triangle!" Peridot continued obliviously."

"Peridot.

"Sure, it's _triangular_ , but it's not a triangle."

"Peridot."

"I like my hair, thanks. Do you even know how much hair spra-"

"Peridot!" Lapis paused. "What about hair spray?"

"Nothing about hair spray! Are you even criticizing the brand of hair spray I use now?"

"..no? Listen, Peridot? I didn't even mean the thing about the hair spray. Er, the triangle? What? You confused me."

"I like my hair and my hair spray!" Peridot said defensively.

"What even.." Lapis massage her forehead. "You make my head hurt. I'm searching for wood."

"Why?" Peridot asked.

"To build a house," Lapis answered. "Are you helping or are you still talking about your 'triangular' hair?"

Peridot gave Lapis a look that can only ever be described as a death glare. "Clod."

"Hairy Peri."

Peridot's face changed into an expression that can't be translated into words, and will never be able to be translated into words.

The two gems searched for a lot of wood over the course of two days, having no need for sleep.

"What's that?" Peridot asked.

"A parrot." was the answer, accompanied by rolling eyes.

"What is this 'perrit'?" Peridot asked suspiciously. "Why is it pretending to be me?"

Lapis stared at Peridot with utter incomprehension. Peridot literally knew next to nothing about earth and the blue gem was beginning to find it very funny.

"...what." Lapis said finally.

"You call yourself a peridot?" Peridot was saying, glaring at the parrot.

It took Lapis 5 entire seconds to understand what was going on.

"ParrOT, not perIDOT!" Lapis burst into laughter as she spread some mud along the grooves of the wood to keep it together. "You're too much! I am officially calling you Parrot from now on and there is nothing you can do about it."

"It's better than Hairy Peri," Peridot muttered, blushing with embarrassment. "Your horrible nicknames never fail to irritate me." the green gem was carving the wood with a sharpened stone. She was making all sorts of stuff with the extra wood from building the house. She frowned. It was nice staying on this island, and forgetting everything that was going on for a short while. Sooner or later, she knew they would have to remember that the Crystal Gems were out there looking for them, that Yellow Diamond might send gems here to eliminate them all, and that Jasper would murder Peridot for escaping without her and Lapis for keeping her trapped when they had fused.

"What was it like to fuse with Jasper?" Peridot asked after a moment.

Lapis's cheerful grin faded. "It's like how fusion always is. Just harder, because the other gem is always fighting to separate from you."

Peidot frowned. "How does fusion always feel?"

Lapis looked over at the technician. "You've never fused." she smiled softly. "It's hard to explain. You're not one gem, but you're not exactly two gems either. You're like.. a feeling of strength, or of unity, of friendship or of togetherness. Or of love."

Peridot observed Lapis for a while. She seemed to be remembering something, perhaps from long ago. Her eyes were distant, but happy.

"Or," Peridot looked up, as Lapis continued speaking. "A feeling of hate, anger, or bitterness."

The green gem frowned as the mood darkened. "Does my hair look okay?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Lapis frowned. "Seriously?" she rolled her eyes.

 _Oops, unsucessful. Abort, abort!_ Peridot thought.

"It's kind of messy, if you must know." the petite gem told her.

Peridot summoned a can of her favourite hair spray from her gem. She had 17 cans of it stored there, in case of emergencies. She sprayed it on her hair and began smoothing it down.

"You keep hair spray in.." Lapis began, before starting to laugh.

"It's not funny," Peridot said. "One day you'll have an emergency and notice the one thing you need is hair spray, and I will have it in my possesion."

"You're the biggest dork I have ever met in my entire life."

"I don't know what a dork is, but I do not like the sound of that word, so I request that you refrain from calling me one." the green gem responded.

"Ugh." Lapis groaned, still laughing a little bit.

Peridot frowned. "I need something soft for the couch and bed. Preferably something that can keep itself together for the bed, but something similar to cotton will probably do for the cough, and perhaps something for the outside, so that we don't have to sit directly on the cotton-like substance."

"Parrot.. I'm only going to ask you this once. What are you doing?"

"I am furnishing our temporary home. I have also set up what the humans have termed Wi-Fi."

Lapis would have facepalmed if her hands weren't caked in mud. "We.. have no use for this.. Wi-Fi at all. We don't have cell phones, or computers, or anything similar. What's even powering this?"

"I would prefer to not discern my secrets." Peridot gave a small, close-lipped smile.

"Why are you creating things we have no need for?" the blue gem asked.

Lapis sighed. Peridot was so weird. It was almost as if she had this weird need to fight everything and build whatever she could, even if it wasn't necessary.

"I am creating these things because.." Peridot answered. "Because.. well, I don't know."

Lapis sighed. Why did she bother to let Peridot come on her trip of being away from everyone and everything? She appreciated the technician's efforts but it seemed like she was spending a lot of energy on insignificant, unnecessary things. If she really wanted to, Peridot could be spending her time following orders and doing what she was created to do. _Instead, she's here. With me.._ Lapis frowned.

"Peridot?" she asked.

Peridot looked up. This must be important if Lapis was not calling her Parrot. "Yes, Lazuli?"

"Just remember if you ever want to, you can leave and go look for Jasper, or eliminate the Crystal Gems or whatever it is that you want to do. Being here is a very big risk, I just want you to remember that."

"I am aware." Peridot nodded. "I have carefully considered and evaluated all of the risks of each choice I have. Me and Jasper's chances of eliminating or subduing the Crystal Clods are low, and punishments for Yellow Diamond are often distributed for small things, so something like this will certainly not go unpunished. Being here or choosing the Homeworld Gems both ends in punishment. I believe, in the end, I would rather have done something I want to do for a change. If my gem is shattered because of it, at least I will have done something I want to do, instead of blindly following orders."

Lapis was a bit surprised. Peridot had really thought all of this through, and probably wouldn't change her mind.

"That's pretty honorable." she said quietly.

"Yeah yeah, well, there are clods wherever I go, so what difference does it make?"

"You'd be surprised." Lapis smiled, taking a few steps back, and looking proudly at the house. It wasn't the neatest or the cleanest, but it was strong, sturdy, and weatherproof, and would certainly do it's job.

"Not half bad," Peridot said, emerging from inside the house, testing the door as she walked out. "Of course, I helped make it, so how bad could it really be?"

"You're horrible." Lapis deadpanned, glaring at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Both gems were having a lot of fun. It had been two weeks since they had arrived on the small island, and for the first time in centuries, two gems from different Diamond Divisions were getting along.

..Sort of.

"You're so annoying sometimes," Peridot groaned, leaning back on the couch. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"Because, a few weeks ago-" Lapis began, tapping her fingers on the warm surface of the comfortable seat.

"1 week and 5 days."

"1 week and 5 days ago, you asked me a bunch of questions about Blue Diamond. Y'know, the first night in our house."

"Temporary living arrangement."

"Tempor- ugh! Can you not correct half of everything I say?" Lapis said, slightly raising her voice.

"I don't correct half of everything you say, it is more like," Peridot cut herself off. "Um, I'm sorry. I'll just answer your questions then.

Lapis put away her frustrations and beamed. "Since you're made of metal, can you rust?"

"No."

"Is your physical form a projection or not?"

"Half and half."

"Explain!" Lapis cheered, feeling like a classy, professional interrogator.

"That's not a question." the technician deadpanned.

"Can you explain?"

"Yes, but I won't."

"How is your physical form half projection and half not?"

Peridot sighed in resignation. "The technology is like your physical form. If my gem is cracked, I will start to.. malfunction, if you will. The metal part of me is what I can regenerate or alter when inside of my gem, but it is not a projection."

"I don't get it."

"...of course not. You know how when you are injured, you are poofed into your gem to regenerate?"

Lapis nodded.

"The technology and inner workings that I am compose of is what regenerates, so I am able to update my appearance or anything else that I wish. Back on Homeworld, there were some things I wasn't allowed to touch."

"Like what?" Lapis said curiously.

"I don't care what you say, I refuse to answer that."

Lapis looked away. She understood keeping secrets, she had kept a lot of them after all. If anything, she was just a little bit upset that Peridot wouldn't tell her. _I told you about Blue Diamond,_ she thought with a frown. There was no point in getting upset about it, however, so she wasn't going to.

"Do you have any more inquiries?" Peridot asked.

"What do you mean by update? You're not a robot, so you don't have... simple wear, right?"

"Software, and.. not necessarily."

A troubled expression briefly passed over Peridot's features.

"Also-"

"Enough questions, Lazuli." Peridot said, turning away from the petite gem. Lapis could see her curl up slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said, giving a frown. "Sometimes I get so caught up, I mean, I love asking questions and finding out answers and I probably should've considered that some of those answers were private to you and-"

"Lazuli.."

Lapis looked up at Peridot hopefully.

"You ramble a lot."

Lapis burst into laughter. "Yeah, I do.. how did this all happen?" she smiled wistfully.

"Well, I was escaping from the Crystal Clods and spotted you flying. Then I came to speak from you and requested your aid looking for Jasper, and you were slightly hostile and stated that-"

"Wow, thanks for the recap, but I was there." Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Of course you were there," the green gem blinked in confusion. "When I stated the pronoun 'you' I was speaking about Lapis Lazuli, who is, well, you. There is no other pronoun that I know of that is used for-"

"I... Peridot, do you understand sarcasm?"

"Yes, of course." Peridot answered. "It means to breath and spawn mystical unicorns in the air."

"..What? That.. ugh! Parrot!"

Peridot was laughing loudly. "Of course I understand sarcasm. Sarcasm is actually my gem weapon, y'know."

"..Seriously?" Lapis's eyes widened.

"No!" Peridot's fingers covered her face. "Why would... you.." she sighed.

Lapis curled herself up on the couch. Rain pounded on the roof, and the petite gem allowed herself a smile. The sounds were soothing and gentle to her, like soft whispered nothings from a mother to her child. Peridot winced at the noises of the weather outside, and was very thankful she wasn't out there at the moment.

"It's hot in here," the green gem whispered. "I'm aware that I'm present in this room, but this is just ridiculous."

Lapis opened an eye, not aware that she had closed them in the first place. Your boots and arm thingies must be adding extra bulk and warmth," she murmured, and then hearing Peridot's last statement, she groaned. "No, Parrot. No."

Peridot looked down at the large, solid chunks of metal encasing her lower arms and legs and gave a small _hm_. "I am.. uncomfortable with removing them."

"You're the one suffering, not me." the blue gem said quietly, giving a small yawn and stretching.

Peridot frowned and analyzed the situation. Upon deciding that no serious consequences would befall her if she took her boots and the arm additions, she took them off, feeling surprisingly light with them removed. She stretched all of her limbs out, feeling quite comfortable. She heard a faint rumbling noise to her right and found Lapis asleep.

 _Finally, I get to test this WiFi._ Peridot formed her trademark hologram screen, prepared to use the remaining finger on her hand when she realized it wasn't there.

"I knew something was missing!" she hissed quietly. "I hate those mone-keys.."

She summoned a box with the words 'Extra Digits' lightly scribbled onto them and used magnetism to attach the next one. She flexed it for a couple moments before storing the box away

"Map." she whispered, swiping her hologram screen. _Hmm, we're quite far from human civilization,_ she observed, giving a small yawn before falling asleep herself, her fingers automatically resting against one of her leg.

* * *

The next morning, Peridot woke up and stretched, wincing as her neck felt painful when she straightened it. She looked beside her on the couch, and Lapis was gone. _Probably went out exploring,_ she thought to herself. _Diamonds know she's a curious gem._

Seeing that she was alone in their temporary living arrangement, the gem kept her boots and arm additions off. She had forgotten how light and fluid moving had felt without the heavy boots weighing her down and making her steps heavy. Her exposed metal arms and legs glinted in the natural light that flooded the tiny house. She enjoyed the small fruits they sometimes found in the bushes when they went outside. Lapis had taught her which ones were safe to eat and which ones were not. Gems couldn't die from food poisoning, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a painful experience.

She took three small but plump blueberries, popping each one into her mouth, giving a smile at the delicious taste.

She was feeling very alive and energetic, probably a product of the sleep she had accidentally gotten while on the couch, she twirled around for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of her bare feet on the ground. The metal the outside of her feet were made off was getting dusty, but Peridot didn't care. It all felt amazing. She felt like she was actually alive for the first time in millennia.

She sat back down on the couch, taking in deep breaths, a wide smile on her face.

She heard the creak of the wooden door, and in walked Lapis. "What's got you so happy?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at seeing Peridot without her boots and arm thingies for the second time.

"I'm not happy." Peridot gave an exaggerated frown in her direction to emphasize her point. "Where were you?"

"Gathering berries," Lapis said. "And trying to figure out a way to make fruit juice. You seem more at ease with those things off." she said, gesturing towards the large hunks of metal that were still lying in front of the couch.

"It's a constant reminder of what I used to be and the things I used to do," she said, giving a slight frown. "When I take them off, it is similar to physically saying goodbye and leaving. Proof that I am done with that life that I can see, something that says that I've moved on."

Lapis understood that more than she would like to admit. It was one thing to let go, but sometimes you needed a physical reminder that the specific chapter of your life that you had just left was physically over.

"You've changed, Peridot." was all Lapis said before taking the berries in the small woven basket and putting them into the cupboards that 2 weeks earlier, she had been saying they didn't need.

"We both have." the green gem said quietly, staring at her bare, exposed metal feet.


	5. Chapter 5

_The last episode of stevenbomb 3 has cancelled out my thing with Peridot's legs and arms, so I suppose that's just useless headcanon now. I hope you're enjoying the story so far~ Also, heads up, there's swearing in this one._

* * *

Peridot smirked as she repeatedly poked Lapis.

 _Poke.. poke.. poke.. po-_

"Argh! Peridot..!" Lapis finally said, twisting her her body around to look at the mischievous gem.

The technician only snickered before poking Lapis again.

"No!" Lapis told her loudly, getting up and sitting on the far side of the couch.

Peridot looked at her and stuck out her tongue.

It had been a month. A month since they had come to this island, and although things were comfortable and quiet, the gems found themselves longing for more. Living on the small island was getting very routine, and although berries were delicious and watching the animals was amusing, though running into a few predators was not, both Lapis and Peridot were starting to get bored.

"Wouldn't it be cool to travel?" Lapis asked.

Peridot stared at Lapis. "No."

"But there would be so many different things to see. It would be interesting. A change, Peridot. You like change, don't you?"

"..Not really, no." the green gem said decidedly.

"We'd have to prepare for a lot to run into a minimal amount of complications, Lazuli. Maps so that we know where we're going, passports with our information on it. so that nothing will happen and we won't get landed in prison. We'd have to figure out where to go, too."

"Well.." Lapis said thoughtfully. "You do have your finger tech, right?"

"Please refrain from calling it finger tech. It seems rather undignified," Peridot said, forming her hologram screen and searching for the closest human civilization. "Replicating two passports doesn't seem too difficult. I believe I'll be able to do that. But what makes you so eager to take a break from the island all of a sudden?"

"I want to explore," Lapis exclaimed, getting up off the couch and twirling. "I want to see what's out there."

Peridot raised an eyebrow. "You can sit down, you clod," she said, earning a small glare from the petite gem. "There's no need to dance about it in a horrible cliched manner."

"But," Lapis said, her deep blue eyes sparkling with excitement. "Just imagine it, Parrot. Imagine seeing what they've built, what they've invented and developed. I know they might never catch up to Homeworld but maybe seeing what else they have invented will remind you a little bit of your home."

"I don't want to remember my home," Peridot said, her eyes still on her hologram screen. "You have no idea what Homeworld has become, do you? You've been gone for so long, you don't know anything about gems anymore. If you went back again, you wouldn't even know what was going on, or what to do or anything." she turned to face the blue gem sitting on the couch and gave a small sympathetic smile.

"It doesn't even matter," Lapis said, her the warm amusement in her eyes quickly changing to a sharp glint. "Homeworld is not where I came from anymore. The Homeworld from 17,000 years ago is gone, and I do not want your goddamned pity." she clenched a fist.

Peridot sat up straighter. "17,000 years?" she repeated slowly. "Diamonds, you're ancient. No wonder why you're so.. Let me tell you something, Lazuli. You're nothing. I'm nothing. All the gems on this pathetic planet are nothing, and so are all the gems on Homeworld. We can all be gone in a few seconds. Sometimes, all it takes is a punch."

Lapis glared. "I am Lapis Lazuli!"

"I know your fucking name, Lazuli. As I was saying, it's nothing. We can all be crushed like that. I know," the gaze behind Peridot's visor darkened. "I've seen."

"Ha! You're only, what, 1,000 years old? You have seen nothing, Peridot. I was there, at all those wars. I had to be! Do you know what kind of message it would send out if Blue Diamond's daughter didn't come to battle? Do you know what message it sent when she didn't come back?!"

"First of all, you're horribly incorrect, I am 5,834 years old, and second, nobody even cares, Lapis!"

The angry gem froze, staring at Peridot intensely. Her glare was as cold as the water she controlled when it froze over in winter, but Peridot's glare was fiery hot, crackling like electricity that could fry you.

"Okay, so you were trapped in a damn mirror for a few thousand years!"

"5." Lapis said, her voice lacking any sort of emotion.

"Sure! So everyone missed you for the first couple thousand years. But Lapis, tell me. When you flew back to Homeworld, did anyone have any fucking idea who you were?"

Lapis opened to retort, but then realized something. .. _No, they didn't._

"And tell me, was Blue Diamond even there?"

"No! I've had enough of your bullshit for today, Peridot. You're weak and pathetic. You probably can't even summon your fucking weapon. You will never, ever be half as powerful or worthy of respect as I am. You're a working class gem, and I am next in line to govern over the Blue Diamond faction!"

"Sorry to hear it, Little Miss High-and-Mighty! So you can fly and water can move if you want it to! Wow, that's great! Hey, this gem deserves a medal. Can you do half the things that the lowliest servant class gem can do today? Can you contact Homeworld with one clap? Can you fire blasts of focused electricity that can force a gem to retreat so that you can quickly eliminate them? These days, you don't even need to summon your gem weapon because of how far we've come."

"I am _not_ going to be talked down to by a robot!" she yelled these words loudly, her voice echoing, bouncing off the walls.

Peridot visibly drew back and then abruptly stood up, walking out of the small house and closing the door behind her.

Lapis's blind fit of rage cooled upon seeing the technician's sudden movements, and she suddenly felt very ashamed. How could she have let her anger get so out of hand. "Peridot!" she screamed. "I didn't.. I.. I wasn't.." she sunk to her knees, burying her face in her hands.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 2 weeks since the fight. Peridot had been gone for 1 of those weeks, but she came back, and Lapis felt miserable and alone. The petite gem hadn't left the house, just laid on the couch, alternating between just staring into space and sleeping. Lapis had been asleep when Peridot came back. The gem had been in the kitchen, putting away some berries. Lapis had left without saying anything, still horrified at what she had said during the fight.

 _"I am_ not _going to be talked down to by a robot!"_

A tear that Lapis wasn't aware had been forming slid down her cheek. The silence she was receiving from the technician was worse than anything else she had known.

"Just yell at me, or hit me, or something! Please!" she had begged, but Peridot did not acknowledge her, she did not even blink. She just kept swiping away at her hologram screen.

"I'm _sorry_!" Nothing. Not a word.

"Why won't you just _do_ something?" she said quietly, lying on the couch. And then she heard it.

"What do you want, Lapis?"

Her voice sounded quiet, tired, and raspy. It was so wrong, it was supposed to be loud and teasing, and Lapis knew she had caused that.

"I'm sorry." the slim, gem said quietly, sounding defeated.

Peridot closed her eyes and turned away again, and Lapis's heart sank.

The water gem got up and left the house, walking beside the shore. She knelt down, enjoying the feel of the warm sand as it caressed her toes and legs. As she hovered over the water, her tears mixing with the saltwater, she traced a finger in the beautiful, warm ocean. Peridot hadn't had any mean intent. The gem was blunt and tactless by nature, there was nothing she could do about it. Lapis hadn't even realized she was upset about how much everything had changed, and when Peridot had brought it up, she snapped. What kind of leader was she if anger always clouded her judgement?

"I don't know what I want." she whispered to herself.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Peridot said, in that wrong, weary voice. Lapis hadn't noticed her coming.

Lapis started laughing for no reason. It was her way of coping. It was all too much, so she just laughed and laughed until things made less sense than they did before. Her tears fell into her mouth and she felt so unbelievably miserable, but laughing made it all okay, if even for a moment.

Peridot just waited. She waited until the gem beside her laughed herself out.

"I'm sorry," Lapis said finally. "Sorry for laughing, sorry for all of this. I understand why you're upset."

"M'not upset." Peridot said quietly.

"You left, and you wouldn't talk to me! Of course you're upset."

"I needed time," Peridot said. "We both said things we regret."

Her voice sounded indifferent, and it almost made Lapis angry all over again. How could she just brush this aside?

"I crossed a line that I shouldn't have crossed." Lapis said.

"We both did."

"Yes, but I-"

"We both did." Peridot repeated firmly, and Lapis realized Peridot hadn't dealt with the situation at all. She had just pushed it away, and was sealing herself tight. So of course, Lapis called her out on it.

"You didn't even do anything to deal with it," Lapis said. "You just ignored it."

"It's better than lying around feeling sorry for myself because I said a few mean things," Peridot said pointedly. "If you ignore things, they tend to go away."

"Not feelings," Lapis could feel it, ice-cold anger sinking in again, and her voice quivered with emotion. "Feelings don't work that way. They build up if you don't do something about them."

"You need a break." Peridot said, noticing the signs that Lapis was about to explode from the first time it happened in her presence 2 weeks ago. The petite gem's fingers twitched a little as if wanting to form a fist, and her lips were quivering.

Lapis took a deep breath and she visibly relaxed. "You're upset, Peridot."

"I'm not upset!" Peridot yelled. "I..I think that you're upset, so you're acting like I'm the one who's upset."

"We're both upset," Lapis said calmly. "So talk to me. Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset," Peridot stood up. "I didn't come here so you could interrogate me, Lazuli. I came to apologize for saying some really mean things a couple weeks ago. I'm sorry for being mean."

The technician turned around.

"What are you so afraid of?" Lapis demanded. "Why do you keep hiding everything?!"

"I'm not hiding anything," Peridot told her. "Do you accept my apology or not?"

"Yes you are! What are you running away from?" the water gem took Peridot's visor off, and the technician stumbled back.

"Give it back, Lazuli." Inside, the green gem was starting to waver with uncertainty.

"Not until you tell me what you're hiding from."

Peridot yanked her visor from Lapis's hands and ran to the house. She couldn't take this anymore.

"What are you so scared of?" Lapis yelled, chasing after her. Peridot had a head start, and got inside the house first.

"Why do yo-" Lapis began, closing the door behind her, then taking a step backward. Peridot was curled up on the floor, her visor still tightly clenched in her hands, silently sobbing. Lapis stared in horror for a few seconds. "Peridot I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.. I wasn't thinking."

The water gem walked over to Peridot, who flinched and wiped her eyes, moving backwards. "Get away from me!" the green gem ran into the bedroom she rarely went into, slamming the door.

 _What's wrong with me?_ she wondered silently, staring at her hands. _Why did I do that? I've only known her for a year or two, but I have never seen her act like that. She didn't want to tell me, so why did I push so hard?_


	7. Chapter 7

_You might want to sit down for this one guys. It's hella long and more dramatic than the usual chapters. I also want to thank all of you for the kind reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, but you're going to hate me later.. *cackling*_

* * *

It had been 4 days, and Lapis didn't make the same mistake twice. She kept doing what she had always done, collecting berries and chilling on the couch. When Peridot was ready, she would come to Lapis and say whatever she wanted to say. The water gem had kicked back, resting her feet on the vacant side of the house.

Peridot came out of her room to get something and then quickly returned. So she wasn't ready yet. At least she was leaving her room now. Lapis was patient. One had to be when you were trapped in a mirror for 5,000 years. Lapis turned her head to the sound of a door gently closing, and quickly turned her head back around. It was Peridot. The water gem could hear footsteps in her direction. Perhaps the petite gem wouldn't have to wait much longer.

"Walk with me?" Peridot asked, sounding.. normal. What was happening here? Lapis's head spun.

"Sure." she exhaled, following the green gem outside.

They walked for a while, the silence was stifling. Lapis didn't know what to say. She looked over at Peridot, who looked peaceful.

"Why'd you bring me out here?" Lapis said after several more minutes of just hearing their quiet footsteps and the noises of the animals around them.

"I thought you'd enjoy the scenery," Peridot answered. "Earth may be small and it's population not as advanced, but some parts of it still possess lots of natural beauty."

"I think we have something more important to talk about than the lovely scenery." Lapis said, pursing her lips.

"Perhaps." Peridot said, looking thoughtful.

"Why are you so.. so okay? Is there something I'm missing here?"

Peridot looked at Lapis in surprise. "Am I not supposed to have.. moved on?"

"Moved on? _Moved on?_ You were crying because I was being stupid and you've moved on just like that?"

"That was in the past, Lazuli. If you focus on the past you'll always be angry and upset. It's about the present, about what's happening now. Gems always focus on the past or on the future, and that's why they're always so upset and worried. If you just.. live what's happening as it happens, what used to be major disruptions in your life seem to be smaller than they used to be. Besides," Peridot said, with a grin. "I don't cry."

Lapis stared at Peridot, and all of a sudden, she felt so insignificant.

When had Peridot found the time to change so much? It had only been about a month and a half.. and yet the Peridot walking beside her was completely different than the one that had confronted her before they had come to this island.

"That's a lie," she said quietly. "I saw you."

Peridot turned her head to look at Lapis. "Come on." the green gem said with a small huff, running on ahead, the petite gem quickly scrambling to catch up.

Lapis stood and caught her breath for a few moments before looking up and raising an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"It's a swing," Peridot said proudly. "Humans use it for recreational purposes."

"That looks very unsafe."

Peridot rolled her eyes. "Sit on the wood part and hold those vines tightly." she instructed, so Lapis did, with a small amount of hesitation.

"What are you doing?" the water gem said nervously as Peridot walked behind her.

"Now I have to push you." Peridot said confidently.

"What? Um, Perid-" Lapis was cut off as Peridot gave her a gentle push. "OOOTTTTTTT!" she finished, her eyes wide with shock as she was launched into the air. The expression on her face quickly turned to one of enjoyment, and Peridot pushed her whenever Lapis started to slow down.

"That was so much fun!" Lapis squealed as she finally came off of the swing.

Peridot looked amused. "It's getting late, Lazuli. We should head home. You know those bugs you hate come out at night."

"Ugh," Lapis shuddered. "I hate the bugs."

* * *

As soon as the two went inside the house, Peridot excused herself, saying that she needed a little bit of rest because she was exhausted from working on the swing. It made sense..

"Peridot!" Lapis called out to the technician, but Peridot wouldn't turn around. She ran towards the green gem, tripping over her feet. She reached out to her, and Peridot finally turned to look at Lapis, but her visor was off and there was only darkness where her eyes should be.

* * *

Lapis sat up quickly, breathing hard. _I was just dreaming,_ she realized. _What a weird dream.._

She walked over to the kitchen and opened the cabinet where they kept the baskets filled with delicious berries. It was filled with baskets overflowing with plump, delicious berries, so Lapis took two large handfuls of various berries, being careful not to squish any. She cleared her mind of any thoughts as she ate, and quickly fell back to sleep, but this sleep was light and dreamless.

Peridot sat on the small bed, staring right in front of her. She wasn't going to sleep, it wasn't enjoyable anymore. If she slept she would be ruthlessly attacked with less-than pleasant dreams, and Peridot was glad sleeping was unnecessary for gems.

She sat and waited patiently for night to pass.

* * *

Peridot made a point of stretching as she left her room, just in case Lapis was on the couch where she could see the gem as she exited.

"Good morning, Lazuli."

"Morning, Peridot."

The green gem noticed that Lapis was not calling her any of her usual insufferable nicknames. She would be glad, but she was doing all of this so that everything would be normal again, and things wouldn't be normal unless the elemental gem was calling her a stupid name. _Well, that's one thing I never thought I'd say before,_ the gem thought to herself.

"How was your sleep?"

"It was refreshing." Peridot said.

Lapis gave her a curious look.

"Er, I still don't see why humans do it." she added quickly.

Lapis rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"So, I was thinking we could spend some time by the water." Peridot said, looking at the water gem from the corner of her eyes.

"But.. you hate water." Lapis said, blinking in confusion.

"Yes, but you _like_ water," Peridot countered. "Oh well, we can always stay home."

"No!" Lapis flushed. "I mean no, that won't be necessary. Are we going now?"

"I thought it would be interesting to do it the way that humans do," Peridot said. "I would like to see if there is any specific purpose to dressing in what humans call 'beachwear'."

"I don't know what beachwear is," Lapis told the green gem. "I think I was trapped in the mirror before they invented it."

Peridot formed her holograph screen and quickly had a images of beachwear displayed on it. "Come look at this, Lazuli."

Lapis moved closer to Peridot to see the 'beachwear'.

"That's.. cool, I guess?" Lapis said, furrowing her brow.

"I've already found out that most use beachwear because they feel more visually pleasing, but I have not been able to find more functions for it."

"Maybe there aren't any." Lapis said, shrugging.

"I refuse to believe that," Peridot said stubbornly. "So let us try the beachwear."

"Y'know, Peridot.." Lapis began, smirking.

 _Oh no,_ Peridot thought. _What horrible manner of annoyance is she going to rain down on me?_

"I'm almost beginning to think that you just want to see me in some sexy human beach clothes."

Peridot made a noise that sounded like she was drowning underwater surrounded by hostile cats.

"Wa-hat?" she finally choked out.

"But since you want me to so badly," Lapis said, tilting her head to the side just a little bit, her eyelids slightly lowered. "I"ll be happy to oblige."

Peridot squeaked and mumbled something that sounded like 'what just happened', a deep green blush spread across her face.

Lapis's gem glowed a brilliant blue, and she lifted into the air, water wings spread wide, and floated back down gently wearing a bikini.

"Is this good?" she said, blinking innocently.

"Uhhh.." Peridot said.

"Homeworld to Peridot," Lapis said teasingly. "Anyone there?"

"Uhhhhh..." Peridot repeated.

Lapis looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning down to touch Peridot's hair.

"Don't touch my hair!" Peridot said, sitting up straight.

Lapis stepped backwards, her hands raised in the air, a teasing smirk. "Wasn't going to," the water gem paused. "...Hairy Peri."

"Absolutely intolerable." Peridot said, rolling her eyes. But inside, she was very pleased. She had succeeded, and everything was normal again. Well, almost everything, but she ignored it for the time being.

"Is this good?" Lapis repeated, giving a little twirl.

"U-um," Peridot awkwardly stammered, redirecting her gaze to her hologram screen. "Those ones are meant for wearing in the while swimming or playing in the water."

"Perfect, because I'm going to be in the ocean." Lapis said, beaming.

"Fine, but you won't catch me in there." Peridot snorted, scrolling through the images until she found an outfit she liked.

"obVIOUSLY."

Peridot rolled her eyes. "I don't sound like that, Lazuli." The green triangular gem on her forehead glowed and her outfit was transformed. Sort of. The only thing different about her was that she was wearing a floppy straw hat.

"Seriously?" Lapis said. "Just a hat?"

"Humans wear these hats all the time." Peridot defended.

"Yeah, if they're old. C'mon Peridot. I went all out, so it's only fair that you do."

"I had nothing to do with your questionable outfit choice!"

Lapis pouted.

"...Fine." Peridot said, begrudgingly. Her gem glowed momentarily, and less brighter than last time.

 _If she comes back wearing another ugly hat, so help me,_ Lapis thought. _I will personally go and- hot damn that's some good shit right there.._

Peridot stared at the faded jean shorts and a short sleeved, dark green graphic t-shirt. She looked completely unamused at what she was wearing. It had just been the first thing she saw when she glanced back at her hologram screen.

A blush spread across Lapis's face. "That's um, an interesting choice, Peridot."

"I hate it." Peridot frowned. "I'm going to change this."

"That won't be necessary," Lapis said. "Er, because we're wasting time and we should just get going."

"But we're just minutes away from the-"

"Let's _go_ , Peridot." the water gem said.

"Just let me quickly do this one last thing." Peridot, glanced at her hologram screen, looking at a picture before her fingers floated back to their original places.

Her gem flashed for a moment and the words 'Don't Touch My Shit' appeared on her shirt in white, scribbly letters.

* * *

Peridot sat on the beach exhausted from all of the running she had to do to retrieve little Eleanor.

 _"Hey, Peridot, can you take out some hairspray?" Lapis had aske._

 _"Yes, of course," Peridot agreed, her gem glowing as she took out a random can of hairspray. "Now you admit to the wonders of hair spray."_

 _"Nah, not really." Lapis said, breaking into a run all over the beach._

 _"No, not Eleanor! She's 25th anniversary limited edition!" Peridot lamented, giving chase to the mischievous elemental gem._

Peridot gave a small smile. Lapis was in the water swimming around in perfect form. She would've been a stupendous swimming teacher, actually. The green gem inched back when a drop of water almost splashed onto her foot.

"Watch it!" she called to Lapis, frowning.

"Sorry!" the water gem responded cheerfully.

Yes, everything was back to normal. So.. why was she lying?

* * *

The two gems were casually lying down on the couch. Neither said a word, just comfortable with being there.

 **Peridot, my child, are you alive?**

Of course her telecommunication systems were still operable. Peridot groaned.

"Are you okay?" Lapis asked, looking over at the gem beside her.

Peridot nodded, giving the gem a thumbs up. Lapis furrowed her brow in confusion and looked away.

Peridot looked at the underside of her arm, where her.. sort-of wrist was.

Yellow Diamond. The one gem that would call her 'my child' and the only gem that could.

"Why is your arm glowing?" Lapis asked.

"No reason." Peridot said, laughing nervously, deleting the notification, the greenish glow fading instantly.

 _She'll think I'm dead,_ Peridot thought with a pang of guilt.

"I, uh, I'm kind of tired from all of that running at the beach today," the green gem said. "So I'm going to um, do that human thing."

"Sleep?" Lapis looked up. "Sure. Um, have a good night, Peridot."

Lapis was very suspicious of the green gem, but didn't say anything. No, she would act on it.

The blue gem sat on the couch for about an hour, the silence was stifling. She crept closer to the door of Peridot's room, and she could hear slow, quiet breathing.

She opened the door to see a.. wide awake Peridot staring at her.

"... do you require something?" Peridot asked.

"Uh," Lapis said. She really hadn't thought this through. "No, I was just looking for.." she scanned the room. "This little piece of wood here. Splinter, where have you been? Momma was worried sick!"

Lapis patted the tiny piece of wood awkwardly. "Ow."

".. um," Peridot said, blinking a few times. "That's wonderful. I'm glad you're reunited with your wood child. Um, kid! Your wood kid. Is that all you needed?"

"Peridot," Lapis said, finally grasping the situation. "I understand now."

"What?" Peridot said, looking horrified.

"And I just wanted to tell you that it's okay."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to lie to you!" Peridot stammered.

"I totally get that you have a child back on Homeworld, and-" Lapis pedaled backwards for a few moments.

"What?" both gems said simultaneously.

"You lied to me?!"

"I don't have a child!"

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"Why is it okay for you to stalk while I'm sleeping anyways? I don't have a child!"

"I wasn't stalking you! Why are you _lying_ to me?!"

"That's not even the real problem here! I DON'T HAVE A CHILD!"

"Lets just forget your kid for a minute! I'm sure they'll be okay."

"Are you listening to me, Lazuli?! I do _not_ have a child!"

"Aw, that's disappointing," Lapis said, before glaring at Peridot. "What do you mean you lied to me?!"

"Um, I lied to you about having a child?" the green gem gave a nervous laugh.

Lapis's glare intensified.

"Okay, fine," Peridot said. "I lied to you about sleeping. I was actually in here staring at the walls."

"..That's it?"

"Yes." Peridot lied.

"You're still lying." the elemental gem said with a scowl.

"How do you know?" the technician asked defensively.

"When you lie, your right pinky finger twitches a little, and I just realized it," Lapis said. "Tell me the truth, Peridot, and I am only going to leave this room until you do."

"I wasn't in here to sleep." Peridot said, rolling her eyes. "And that's the truth, so you have to leave now."

"The whole truth."

"You didn't say that." Peridot laughed triumphantly, sticking out her tongue.

"Peridot," Lapis warned. "I will throw you into the water and not let you come up for 5 whole hours."

Peridot winced. "Harsh," she muttered. "Fine. You want the truth? Here's the truth. I was just in here to get away from you."

"Get.. _away_ from me?" Lapis repeated. "Why?"

The elemental gem drew back, confusion and a small bit of hurt all over her features.

Peridot smiled bitterly. "You asked for the truth, not an explanation. Now, please, get _out_."

"Wait, Peridot, is this about the-"

"No! Can you just.." Peridot felt a surge of anger. "just.. stop it!"

"You're hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is!"

"You don't know when to stop, do you, Lazuli?" Peridot shouted. "You just keep trying and trying to find out things that are none of your business!"

"Peridot.." Lapis's eyes widened and she stepped back.

"And I'm getting sick and tired of it!" Peridot's eyes were unforgiving.

"No, Peridot wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"'I didn't mean to!'" Peridot repeated, a cold tone in her voice. "You know, that's what you said the last time, and the time before that. It's getting old, Lazuli, and it's getting old fast."

"Stop it!" Lapis screamed.

"Get out, Lazuli. I don't have time for this."

She glared at the frightened gem, who scampered back onto the couch. Maybe this was a dream.

* * *

It wasn't, and Lapis was furious.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled, and Peridot turned to face her, the technician was laughing a little.

"Right," she turned away. "Of course. You insult my position, call me a robot, take off my visor without permission, and now say you can't believe me?"

Lapis flinched. "Yes, but you yelled at me." her voice was small.

".. Seriously?" Peridot scoffed.

"Since you're so.. above anger, why don't I just take this?" Lapis said, walking up to Peridot.

"Take what, my sarcasm? Trust me, that comes free."

"Yeah sure. Does it come with visor?"

"What?" Peridot asked. She pushed Lapis back, but not before the elemental gem had a hold of my visor.

"Give me back my visor." Peridot said, trembling.

"Why is it so important to you?" Lapis demanded. "What are you hiding from?!"

 _"_ G-give me my visor.." Peridot said.

"I'll crush it like a rock if you don't tell me what you're hiding!" Lapis yelled.

"Please, Lazuli, I.. I need my visor back."

"I will step on it." Lapis threatened.

* * *

 _A significantly younger looking Peridot was standing in front of Yellow Diamond, looking very proud. "I got my first ever rebel gem!" she said excitedly, offering it to Yellow Diamond._

 _"Amazing," the tall leader said with a warm smile. "Now, you have to step on it."_

 _"Won't that break it?" Peridot asked._

 _The leader nodded. "It's the only way to have true victory."_

 _Peridot threw it on the ground and stepped on it without hesitation. She stepped on it again and again, until it was like dust._

 _"Wonderful," the leader embraced the tiny Peridot, a proud smile on her face. "My child.."_

 _This Peridot had no visor._

* * *

"Homeworld to Peridot." Lapis said, angrily.

"I will step on this visor and crush it to pieces."

"Please, just.. my visor."

Lapis bent down and placed on the floor, holding Peridot back so that the technician couldn't reach down and get it herself.

"No, please.. I need my visor just give me back my visor please.."

"1.." Lapis began counting.

"Please.." Peridot sobbed.

"2.." Lapis raised her foot and began slowly lowering it on the small visor, laying on the floor, blissfully unaware of it's impeding doom.

"Lapis," Peridot cried. "Lapis please give my back my visor I really I need it my visor please.."

The green gem's words dissolved into incoherent mumbles.

"You want to know why they put me in the mirror, Peridot?"

The green gem was still mumbling to herself.

"There was no actual reason, it was just because I was fighting for Homeworld and not for them. ... and, 1."

Lapis crushed the visor.

Peridot's eyes widened and large silent sobs wracked her body. Large, fat tears rolled down light green skin, and Peridot stopped speaking. The technician fell on her knees.

"Oopsies, looks like my foot slipped," Lapis said, giggling, before her her gem flashed momentarily. Her blue eyes drifted between the visor crushed beneath her foot to the inconsolable Peridot, rocking herself back and forth on the floor. "I thought.. I thought that I had.." the elemental gem clutched her forehead. She winced, there were shards of the visor stuck in her foot and they were painful.

Her hands unclenched and fell limply to her sides.

"What did I do?"

* * *

One week.

It had been one week, and Peridot was still there, in the same spot of her room, rolling back and forth. Sometimes she would whisper to herself. It's like she didn't see anybody else. Her eyes were wide open and she was there, rocking back and forth, but at the same time, she was far, far away.

"I'm the worst kind of monster." she said to herself, one day, while she was sitting beside Peridot.

* * *

 _"You're the worst kind of monster!" a rogue gem shouted._

 _"Hey, don't hate on me," this Peridot was older, but still quite young. She wore a confident smirk. "Just following orders."_

 _She crushed another gem beneath her heavy boots. With the other members of her team, the rogue gems were quickly eliminated._

 _"You were amazing out there!" one of her teammates, Nepheline cheered._

 _"Who, little old me?" Peridot laughed. "Not at all! Did you see the way you flipped that emerald when she thought she was being stealthy coming up from behind? That was brilliant! And wow, Ser, you were on_ fire _! We totally_ destroyed _those clods!"_

 _This Peridot had no visor._

* * *

Lapis kept sitting beside Peridot. If Peridot was going to sit here, then it seemed like a decent punishment to at least stay here and watch her. She gently pulled a blanket over the green gem. She looked cold.

"What am I going to do, Parrot?" she laughed softly.

Everything had felt so right, like it was perfectly falling into place.

* * *

 _"Hey, Peridot!" Nepheline waved her over to where Serpentine and her were sitting._

 _"Hey, guys. What's up?" Peridot took a seat, smirking._

 _"Not much. Just pranked those two newbies over there." Serpentine laughed, pointing to a pair of disoriented looking gems._

 _"Aww, cool," Nepheline laughed. "Whatcha do to 'em?"_

 _"They asked for the Healing Springs, I gave them directions to the Destabilizer Port!"_

 _"Classic!" Peridot rolled her eyes. "I can't believe some gems actually fall for that stuff! I mean, why would the Healing Springs be in the Industrial Section?"_

 _"Eh, newbs are stupid." Nepheline snorted._

 _"Got to go, guys," Serpentine said, standing up. "Sparring with Beryl."  
_

 _"Good luck with that," Peridot said. "See you later."  
_

 _"Hey, Dot," Nepheline winked. "I got something to show you."_

 _"Sure." Peridot smirked, following Nepheline._

 _"What are we doing back here, ambushing rogues?" Peridot asked._

 _They were in an open area. No one ever came back here, and no one knew why._

 _"Nah. Just wanted to show you this."_

 _Nepheline leaned forward and kissed Peridot. Her lips were slightly rough, and Peridot leaned into the kiss. Nepheline soon pulled away, leaving Peridot confused and breathless._

 _"See you around, Dot." Nepheline winked again, walking away._

 _Everything felt so right, like it was falling into place._

* * *

 _"_ Then everything seemed wrong, Parrot. Something just took control of me. It's happened in the past, but.. I thought it was gone. I'm sorry it used me to hurt you." Lapis sighed, staring at the floor.

* * *

 _"Hey, Dot, relax. It was going to happen sooner or later, and it was me it happened to."_

 _"Ser.. please. You're staying with me and Neph.. we're all a team."_

 _"All teams split up at some point.." Serpentine gazed at Peridot sadly._

 _"But not_ us _! It's never been us. We're unstoppable. C'mon, Ser, please."_

 _"Dot, I.. I know you're hurt."_

 _"You're dying, Serpentine. Am I supposed to celebrate?"_

 _"I don't regret anything, Dot.. I'm just sorry they used me to hurt you."_

* * *

"And what if you do come back from whatever is going on right now?" Lapis asked. "What am I even supposed to say to you?"

* * *

 _"She's gone, Nepphie.." Peridot ran her fingers through Serpentine's long hair. "Why didn't you come and tell her_ something _?"_

 _"I've known you and her forever..," Nepheline sighed. "And those rogues just took her away from us and.. it's not fair. Is that how they feel when we destroy their gems? They have friends, and family too.."_

 _"We're just following orders.." Periot said._

 _"Well maybe we should just stop following them! Just stop being mindless pawns."_

 _"Your gem will be shattered, Neph, that's ridiculous!"_

 _"How can I make you understand?" Nepheline yelled. "What.. what am I even supposed to tell you?"_

* * *

"And it was really dumb of me to let everything get out of hand like that, I know it was."

Lapis gave a small exhale.

"It all just came out of nowhere and I feel lost."

* * *

 _"Are you okay, my child?" Yellow Diamond sat down, Peridot on her lap, gently stroking the gem's hair. "I know you lost a member of your team today."_

 _"I don't know what to think," Peridot told the leader, the diamond's kind strokes were soothing. "I don't know what to do either."  
_

 _"You just have to keep going," the diamond told Peridot. "And make sure that your friend's death was not for nothing."_

 _"What of your relationship between you and Nepheline?" Yellow Diamond laugh as her daughter blushed faintly._

 _"Dunno," she said. "She was really stressed out, I guess. It all sort of came out of nowhere and I feel kinda lost."_

* * *

 _"_ I'm sorry, I really am. I keep trying so hard to live up to everyone's expectations. To be like my mother, but I'm not. And every time I fail, it's like invisible gems always laughing at me, calling me out."

The water gem looked out of Peridot's window while she waited. "I'm just really tired of being judged."

* * *

" _This is for Serpentine!" Peridot yelled, firing bolts of electricity from her fingertips. Her hands were metal and completely whole. Everything connected, just like her and Nepheline. They weaved a dance, you attack, I defend, you defend, I attack. It was efficient and quick, but Nepheline still had doubts about what they were doing._

 _In, out, defend, attack._

 _"There's too many!" Nepheline widened her eyes. "I don't think we'll be able to hold for much longer."_

 _"We can't give up now, there's nowhere to back away to!" Peridot frowned._

 _"I need some sort of smoke to distract them with." Nepheline says._

 _"Smoke?" the warrior said dubiously._

 _"I dunno, like a fog or.. a mist or something! Can't you do something with your electricity?"  
_

 _"No, but I.. I have.. thanks, mom." she whispered, pulling some hair spray out of her gem. She sprayed it around, and it cast a thick, heavily perfumed fog around them._

 _"Now what?" Peridot hissed._

 _"Now this." Nepheline grabbed Peridot and escaped, leaving a bunch of confused and dazed rogue gems behind them._

 _The grey gem planted a small kiss on the green warrior's forehead._

 _"Hair spray?" she sounded amused.  
_

 _Peridot groaned, stashing the hair spray away. "Don't go there," she warned. "It just saved your life, don't ask questions."_

 _"Fair enough," Nepheline teased. "So, hear me out, Dot, and don't get upset."  
_

 _"That's how I know I should be upset.." Peridot said._

 _"I'm sort of quitting the team."_

 _"The duo, you mean?" Peridot retorted._ _"You expect me to fight rogue gems on my own?"_

 _"No, I just.. people expect me to be so amazing because I'm with you and you're yellow diamond's daughter and stuff and.. it's hard to explain really. I'm just tired of being judged."_

* * *

 _"_ But in the end, I don't think I really care anymore. You're an amazing friend, Peridot, and so much more than what meets the eye. You act all sarcastic and angry but in the end you're just.. someone who needs patience and caring. Don't ever stop being you, Peridot. Even if you're gone and you're going to stay like this forever.. don't stop being you." Lapis gave a faint smile.

* * *

 _Peridot was horrified_

 _"..Nepheline, I'm so sorry." she whispered._

 _"It's what I deserve, Dot," the girl responded. "I don't want to serve, I get shattered. And I'm glad it's by you than some random gem I don't even know."_

 _Peridot looked down, giving a small laugh._

 _"Hey. Even if I'm gone, you'll find someone else, I promise. Don't be afraid to move on, Peridot. It's what I want. I don't want you to mope around forever. Just.. don't stop being you."_

 _Nepheline winked._

 _The green gem teared up, and brought the axe down on Nepheline's gem._

* * *

 _"_ Nepheline.." Peridot whispered.

Lapis looked over at her, and the blue gem's features contorted with guilt. She looked away.

"And now you're broken.."

* * *

 _"My daughter is broken," Yellow Diamond said, her glare cold. "And you must have something you can do to fix it."_

 _"N-no ma'am," an apatite stammered. "All we can do is take away her memories."  
_

 _The Diamond sighed, looking as if she were going through an internal battle. "Alright. This is what you are going to do." The Diamond weaved a tale of a young but very intelligent and snarky technician._

 _"Ma'am, there um, must be something linked to her actual memories."_

 _"She was created for Yellow Diamond." the leader said._

 _"Well, yes, that is true, so that will do, ma'am." Apatite said._

 _"Ah ah ah, I'm not finished yet. She was created for Yellow Diamond, to service and repair her ships and technology."_

 _"Yes ma'am, exceptional job as always."_

 _Yellow Diamond entered Peridot's quarters._

 _"Dot, I've got something for you." she called._

 _Peridot didn't move or acknowledge her mother's entrance in anyway._

 _"Put this on for me, please." she said, handing Peridot the visor. The green gem numbly put it on.  
_

* * *

Peridot sat up.

"Ugh," she shuddered. "What am I wearing? I look like a worker gem or something."

Lapis stared. _Did I give her amnesia? Or did I mess up her.. whatever she has?_

Peridot's gem glowed briefly and she changed to her old clothing. Loose dark green pants, baggy light green shirt with a yellow diamond on it. Way more comfortable, easier to fight in.

"Whoa, what happened to my hands?" she stretched them out. "It's like my wrists are gone or something."

She paused. "... Oh yeah, I remember. I thought I was a worker class gem who was about 5,000 years old or something like that. And then the Crystal Gems... the ship.. Malachite.. Jasper... Lapis.."

Lapis froze.

Peridot reached out some of her fingers to pat her hair. "I was right, my hair is completely ruined!"

She then ruffled it mercilessly.

 _Oh stars, I messed her up really bad. What do I do?_

Peridot shook it until it fell down, not quite touching her shoulders. It was messy and moved as she moved. Just the way she liked it.

Peridot turned her head to look at Lapis.

Lapis bit her lip. "Look, I can explain."

"Not necessary," Peridot interrupted. "Thank you."

She hugged Lapis.

"Wait, what? Can you please explain what's going on right now?"

"Sure, I guess," Peridot looked thoughtful. "First, haha, I'm way older than you." Peridot stuck out her tongue.

* * *

 _Ughh, I'm so glad that's over with. So yeah, I just did that. I guess now I'm going to have to say 'AU' in the description which is great_

 _You guys can send me all sorts of hate now and remove this story from your follow list and stuff, thanks for reading ^^_


	8. A Message from the Author

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter but I'll give you a few lines to hold you over xD

This story isn't over. When I said 'I'm so glad this is over with' or something like that, I meant that long hulk of a chapter, not the story itself. Sorry for any confusion or concern~

* * *

Lapis listened for a while. She listened to Peridot's story.

"So.. you were created." she said.

"Yup."

"How old are you again?"

"35,897 years old, if I can recall correctly."

"And this was pre Diamond Division and the Rebellion?"

"Yes."

"You're really old."

"Gee, thanks. I'm flattered." Peridot laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

_Writing ancientdot is more fun than it should be._

* * *

It's funny how someone can be there as a whole and yet, gone forever. Lapis was happy for Peridot.. other Peridot, but was she just supposed to say 'Oh, wonderful, you got your life back' and be done with it? The elemental gem wasn't upset, just confused. The water gem left her bedroom, and Peridot was there, on the couch.

"Peridot?"

"Mm?" the green warrior responded.

"Why were you created?"

"I thought you would ask that," Peridot murmured. "Truth be told, I don't really know. I'm not sure if she did it because she wanted someone to fight for her, or if she wanted a worthy successor, or if she just did it because she's Yellow Diamond and she can."

Lapis sat beside her. "This is getting ridiculous. Next we're going to find out that White Diamond and Pink Diamond all had secret successors."

Peridot laughed. "You've already met Pink Diamond's kid."

"What? That's absurd. If I had met Pink Diamond's child I'm sure I would have known."

"Apparently not." Peridot said, rolling her eyes.

"What was Homeworld like back then?"

"It was pretty scrappy, to tell the truth."

Lapis stared at Peridot with a look of disbelief on her face.

"It wasn't exactly happy fun peaceful time, Lazuli. It was war. We were under attack everywhere. Lots of us were _dying._ Sorry if we were a little too busy to make the place sparkle."

"..you're not going to say you were being eliminated?"

Peridot laughed a little.

"Not sure if you could tell, but me and other me are not exactly from the same time.. sort of. How does that even work?" Peridot furrowed her brow, looking confused.

Lapis shrugged. "Beats me. So.. why didn't they ever tell anyone about the war?"

"That's.. the best idea I've ever heard. Hey, do you guys know about this time when Homeworld was really weak and gems were dying everywhere?"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Sarcasm's turned all the way up, isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Peridot said, smirking. "What about you, Lazuli? What's your story?"

"There's not much to say. It was all peaceful pretty much. Homeworld was grand and extravagant, people went through routines, the Diamonds were separated, then the Rebellion happened and I was captured and put in the mirror."

"Okay, so," Peridot said. "Blah blah blah blah, Rebellion, captured and put in the mirror?"

"What? No, were you listening to me? I said it was peaceful and Homeworld was.. that's hilarious, Peridot."

"Alright, alright. Seriously though."

"The Rebellion was pretty much just another war. We all fought to.. kill. Some of us just let them retreat into their gems and ran away. Blue Diamond was the only Diamond who did so. That's how she died, actually. I don't remember much, just more war until I was forced into my gem and imprisoned in the mirror."

Peridot shook her head. "Maybe the only Diamond who fought for Homeworld who didn't smash the gems.. but not the only Diamond who didn't smash the gems, no."

"Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't?"

"Dunno," Peridot shrugged. "Why do I get the feeling you don't know something that you should know?"

"Very clever, Peridot."

"So you called other me Parrot, right?" Peridot inquired randomly.

"Uh," Lapis said, taken aback by the weird question. "Yeah. Why?"

"That's kinda stupid. I'm not a bird."

"Noted." Lapis deadpanned.

"Call me Dot," Peridot said. "That's what everyone called me."

"She's Peri, and you're Dot," Lapis said. "It fits."

Dot smiled. "Yeah. It does."


	10. Chapter 9

Dot and Lapis sat on the couch, similar to how Peri and Lapis had done often.

"Do you still have your finger tech?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah. But I don't really know how to use it. Just how to move my fingers."

"Cool." the elemental gem said, thoughtfully.

"Not really," the green warrior scoffed. "I have all this cool stuff at my fingertips- ha, _finger_ tips- and I don't know how to use it."

Lapis was silent, staring at Dot with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Dot said. "Don't you get it? Like, it's technology with your fingers and then I said-"

"Right, okay," Lapis interrupted. "Great joke, ha ha ha, so funny I forgot to laugh."

"My amazing sense of humor is severely unappreciated." Dot frowned. ".. I mean.. what I meant to say was, nobody appreciates it.."

"That's the exact same thing." Lapis looked over at the green gem who was staring at her hands intensely, a confused expression on the warrior's face.

"Is something wrong..?" Lapis asked.

"I think..," Dot began. "No, no. It's okay. I'm fine."

Lapis furrowed her brow. "Okay." she said, shrugging.

"So there was something I've been meaning to ask you." Dot said.

"Yeah?"

"What happened? What made you go all crazy and take off the visor in the first place? Did you.. know?"

Lapis winced. "Oh, that. I wasn't exactly.. myself."

"Great Diamonds, that totally answered my question and probably even some questions I didn't ask. I think I found the true meaning to life somewhere along the way too."

"That's truly amazing, please share. What is the meaning of life, Dot?" Lapis deadpanned. Dot was certainly more sarcastic than Peri.

"Okay, listen closely, and I'll tell you the meaning of life," Dot began dramatically. "The meaning of life is.."

"Yes?" Lapis said, rolling her eyes.

"Shh, this is really important." Dot said. "Now, the meaning of life is.."

Lapis stared at the green warrior, raising an eyebrow.

"Is.."

Lapis raised an eyebrow.

"Is..."

"Are you going to say anything or not?" Lapis said, extremely frustrated.

"Tsk, tsk, Lazuli. I'm afraid I can't tell you until you get a little more patient."

Lapis took a deep breath. "As I was saying, I wasn't exactly myself. It was something in the past that has done something similar before."

"I love things from the past that have done things before!" Dot said. "Did you hear about the thing that was really old and then it did that really horrible thing? Hey, what about that other thing that did that thing! Oh, and-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it. Do you always have to be so.. so.."

"Charmingly inspirational and breathtakingly gorgeous? Yes, I'm sorry. It's all unintentional, I assure you."

"You are so.. intolerable!"

"Aw, thanks. Honestly, I have to tell you I'm surprised. Most gems can't handle being so close to so much beauty all at once."

"We're going to the beach!" Lapis announced, deciding that she needed some water to make sure she didn't go insane from Dot's.. whatever that was.

"What, why?" Dot asked, frowning slightly.

"Come on, Miss Inspirational." Lapis said, gently taking Dot's hand and then proceeding to drag her to the beach. Lapis did not see Dot's mischievous smirk, and was totally unprepared when Dot sent a tiny bolt of electricity at Lapis's hand, causing her to let go immediately.

"Ahcurcurcurcurcur," Lapis made a random noise of shock, but the water gem was not hurt. "Dot, what the heck was that?"

"Rather _shocking_ , if I do say so myself." Dot grinned.

"Please, no." Lapis said.

"In fact, you look positively _electrified_."

"Ugh." Lapis groaned.

"You must be very surprised at the _current_ chain of events."

"That's just awful."

"Diamonds, you sure are _wired_ today."

"Are you done?"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should stop, my humor doesn't have enough _power._ "

"Alright."

Lapis didn't notice they were on the beach until she fell into the water.

"Ha!" the green gem burst into laughter. "That's the best thing I've seen in a while!"

"Thank goodness," Lapis murmured, staying underwater. "Freedom is mine. The puns are gone now.."

"Hey, Lazuli, you coming up any time this century?"

"I hope not." Lapis responded, quite aware that Dot couldn't hear her.

"Are you dead?" Dot asked.

Lapis was not even going to respond to that.

"Okay, my job here is done. This is Peridot, reporting to Homeworld. I have eliminated Lapis Lazuli. Please send a ship to pick me up."

"What?" Lapis frowned. Peridot had been deceiving her this whole time? "I can't believe you would.. you would.."

Peridot, or Dot, rather, burst into laughter.

"You actually fell for it!" Tears were rolling down the green gem's face from laughing so hard. "You are the most gullible gem I have ever met, Lazuli."

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Lapis glared at Dot. "Are you ever serious about anything?"

"Hm..," Dot said. "Let me think. Oh, yeah! Fighting, and.. uh.. fighting.. and... fight-"

"Point taken! You're only serious about fighting. Then let's spar, Dot."

"Eh..," Dot said. "Nah. I'm too out of practice to spar someone as powerful as you are right now."

"I'm out of practice too," Lapis defended. "I haven't even moved for 5,000 years."

"You're right.." Dot said, sighing.

Lapis looked at the gem suspiciously.

"I just feel so amazing after 16,000 years of being trapped in my own consciousness and not even opening my eyes. I just feel _so_ alive right now."

Lapis gave a sigh of exasperation. "Touche. But maybe after some sparring, you'll feel better?"

"Yeah! My muscles haven't moved in so long, I bet doing a bunch of running and jumping right away will totally help me feel okay, and I won't pull or sprain anythin-"

"Too much sarcasm."

"It's kind of my language, Lazuli. I swear, I do it without thinking."

Lapis sat on the water. "That's.. not a good thing."

"Sarcasm is an art," Dot said. "Once you embrace sarcasm, you'll find true peace."

Lapis stared at the warrior, not looking amused in the slightest. "And yet, here I am. Totally peaceful."

"Totally peaceful as you violated your girlfriend's personal space and touched something that she really valued and accidentally getting rid of her forever and unleashing a badass ancient warrior from the past who is sort of the same person but really not and who is going to revolutionize the planet and take control of the galaxies."

"..What?"

"What?"

"You're going to take control of the.. keep dreaming, Do _(rito)_.. wait what? I don't have a gi-"

"Come on!" Dot said, a little too cheerfully. "Lets go look for berries or something!"

"Wait, wait, I don't have a... hold on a second, that's just we-"

"Berries are this way!" the green gem said, beaming, running off in a random direction.

"Come back here!" Lapis said, climbing out of the water and running after the sassy gem warrior.

"I would rather not!" Dot yelled. "..I mean, nah!"

"That's the same thing!" Lapis said, still far behind. "Okay, fine. I come in peace!"

Dot started running backwards towards the elemental gem.

"Okay!" she said.

"I'm right here," said Lapis. "No need to yell. You run pretty fast for someone who's been gone for 16,000 years, and I just realized, that's not even the same thing because technically Peri was using your muscles."

"Eww!" Dot said, shuddering. "Don't say that, that sounds freaky. Besides, she didn't even do much.. just lied around calling everybody clods and doing stuff with technology. And you're forgetting that was only for 6,000 years and the first 10,000 were in fact spent trapped in my consciousness, not doing anything."

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something," Lapis said, furrowing her brow. "Oh yeah! What girlfriend?"

"No girlfriend, because you're really lonely and you're really single so I think we shouldn't even talk about this. Like, ever again." Dot said.

"I wouldn't say lonely," the elemental gem said indignantly. "I mean, there's my friend Steven, even though we don't really talk much, and there's also.."

"Nobody." Dot finished.

"In fact, the only one who I've even..," the petite gem said, connecting the dots. "You think _Peri_ is my girlfriend? That's so weird! Isn't that like.. dating _you_?"

"What? No, I'm not even single," Dot said, sticking out her tongue. "And me and Peri have completely different lives. To be honest, I'm kind of surprised she didn't get a love life sooner... actually, no not really. She's so sarcastic and insults like everyone she knows. It's kind of ridiculous, actually."

"Yeah, I wonder where she got that from." Lapis deadpanned.

"Will you just shut up?!" Dot yelled suddenly, clutching her head. "You're making me say things I don't want to say, and it's getting really annoying! I want to smash your face in!"

"Whoa, okay, sorry." Lapis muttered, taking a few steps backward.

"Not you, Lazuli! My deepest apologi- _sorry_!"

"..Dot?" Lapis said, looking confused and slightly afraid.

"Fine, do what you want! I thought I.. we.. you were gone! I thought this was over."

"Finally," the green gem said, stretching. "I'm kind of shocked that my whole existence was really not an existence to begin with, but whatever, right?"

"..Peri?"

"Apparently. I was going to murder that clod. She thinks the stupidest thoughts, let me tell you. For on-"

"Aren't you like.."

"Gone? Nah- no. Just annoyed. I had no idea I was not my own being. And then you came and pulled my..our visor off.. why was I so attached to that thing anyways? Must have been part of the enchantment. I want to do some research on that."

"She thinks you're my gi-"

"Don't go there." Peri said, looking angry.

"What happened?"

"While I was being forcefully stripped away from my body and about to be wiped from existence, for some reason I stayed here and I suppose Dot and I can switch control? I have no idea what's going on. I have a headache and I want to lie down."

"Wiped from existence? What the hell is going on? I'm going home." Lapis said, walking away.

"Wait, Lazuli!" Peri said, walking a bit faster to catch up. "I need your help! I want my body back! _Your_ body, this is _my_ body! No it isn't, you clod!"

"Wow, let me know when you.. two.. one and a half are done fighting, I'll be inside, eating berries."

* * *

 **A/N:** So for this chapter I had a friend proofread it and she told me to do this so _italics_ is Peri and **bold** is Dot.

* * *

" **Okay, Peri. I** **'m just letting you know that I'm the one and you're the half.** _I'm the whole one and a half._ **You're like, a robot.** _You were made of metal too!_ **Well at least I had _hands_!** _I have.. hands too!_ **More like tiny floating beans.** _Unbelievable!_ **Nah, not really**."

Lapis stared out of the window, watching them. It was weird, they changed instantly to their preferred outfits and hair styles without a single flash from their gems. It was fascinating, truth be told.

"Are you guys done?" she called loudly, causing them to turn their head to look at Lapis.

" **I'm done, but I don't think _she's_ done! **_Oh ho ho, that's real mature! You're so childish!_ **At least I can fight!** _I don't need to fight!_ **Sorry, I forgot you're so lazy and weak you need an 'escort' to do that for you!** _At least I don't mope around all day! 'Oh Nepheline, you're dead, I can't believe it! I'm so heartbroken, Nepheline! Oh wait, I'm the one who_ killed _you!'_ **Oh, that's just low! Here, Peri, your biography, written by yours truly! It goes like this: I'm boring, mean and alone! I fix things all the time. Oh wait, I'm getting sent to earth to fix some more stuff! Look, some clods! They broke all of my stuff! Hey, you guys are mean! You broke my stuff! I'm telling! They're still breaking my stuff and now the people I hate are at the bottom of ocean, fused together! Oh hey, they unfused! I'm going to go look for the one who can fight now! Oh look, that water one. Wow, now I'm falling in l-"**

"You guys are acting really immature," Lapis said, glaring at them. "You've been out here for a while now and you look insane. Seriously though, it looks like you've just been standing here yelling to yourself. If you guys really are stuck in the same body then you guys are going to have to figure out how to deal with your.. admittedly minor differences."

" **Yes, the differences are extremely minor. I was created and she's just a parasite who only exists because of an enchanted visor and what she was literally here to do is bury my memories.** _For the record, I-"_

 _"_ You're starting again." the petite gem said.

Peri and Dot sighed. " _I apologize for poking fun at the fact that you were a murderer._ **I'm sorry you can't do anything by yourself."**

"That's .. I'm going to accept that. Come inside, Peridot."

" **Sure.** _Okay."_

* * *

 _Dot is so much fun to write. All of that sarcasm is just amazing and Peri and Dot's argument thin was really funny to write. I don't know why. I think it was Peri's biography. And yey Lapis does some momming at the end._

 _Peridot is the name to describe them as a whole I guess, so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because out of the whole story, this has been my favorite chapter to write so far._


	11. Another Message from the Author

Message to Angel

* * *

So technically this is spoilers but it's really not it's just basically expanding some stuff in previous chapters that I probably should've been more clear on.

Dear Angel,

I was going to address some of your concerns at the bottom of the next chapter but decided not to because I just wanted to thank you for questioning me. I'm surprised nobody brought anything up sooner.

Yes, Peridot was created to essentially be Yellow Diamond's child, after being forced to kill Nepheline she had basically a breakdown, yes, (for lack of a better word).

The visor doesn't really get rid of her memories, it's more like burying them.

I'm confused about that. If you're asking why Peri was so forgiving, it's because she herself didn't know what she was exactly, and she understands that Lapis didn't know the consequences of removing the visor. If you're asking why Dot was so forgiving, it's cause she was like uh how am I even supposed to explain this what  
Okay it's cause like  
like

she was trapped in a mirror- er, her consciousness for 10,000 years and then she literally was just

is there no way to explain this without revealing stuff you guys are supposed to learn later

uh she was just trapped in her consciousness for 10,000 years and then they unleashed Peri.

The headcanons will destroy you mwahahahaahaha

* * *

If you guys have any questions you can ask me on my (cynicaltea just like on here), or my tumblr (lucidcolours) or you can just put it in the reviews and I'll address it in a chapter if it's not spoilers or anything. Thanks~


	12. Chapter 10

I'm going right for the heavy stuff with this chapter.

* * *

Peridot and Lapis sat on the couch. Lapis stared straight ahead.

" **I just had the greatest idea!** " Dot exclaimed.

" _... That's a terrible idea._ "

" **No, it's actually really brilliant, see** ," Dot said. " **All we have to do is start a huge massive war, and then win the war, right? Then we're going to have to bring back Serpentine and Nepheline and** -"

"I'm going to stop you right there," Lapis said. "Listen, Dot. They're... gone."

" **Yeah, I know, but if we bring them back we can win the war and then we just split our gem in half and** \- _What, no! Are you insane?_ **_And_** **we should successfully be able to split evenly into each gem**."

"Amazing plan," Lapis said, biting her lip. "But we're not bringing anyone back from the dead."

" **I swear my plan will work! We just need to**.. _for the past two days, all of your plans have included bringing your murderer friends back from the dead._ **We weren't murderers, and we will never be murderers! You don't know anything about war, and you never will,** " Peridot's right hand clenched into a fist, and the left eye rolled. " _I don't know anything about war. You're right, and I'm glad I don't, because then I don't have to become a murderer."_

"Guys," Lapis said. "Sorry, Dot, I really like your plan- starting a huge war than can kill a bunch of humans in the process sounds really fun and all, but we are not bringing anyone back from the dead."

" **Don't you get it? If we bring them back, we can totally win the war.** _Even I know it's not about your imaginary war. You just want to relive your glory days._ **My glory days? That's dumb. Every day is a glory day for me. I just want you out of our head.** _Not as much as I want to get away from you, believe me. Dot, it's not even about that for you. Just admit it, you miss them._ **Of course I miss them! They're dead! I Just want to win the war we're going to start so that we can separate, and do that we need Ser..pentine and Nepheline.** _I can access your memories._ **What the- don't touch my memories Peri.** _Lets see, how old were you before your mom gave you that visor? 16,000? 15,000?"_

 _"_ Don't touch her memories, Peri." Lapis said, looking creeped out. "That's weird, and besides, memories are meant to be kept to yourself unless you want to share them.

" _Well, technically, we share the same body, so they're also my memories. Whoa-ho-ho! 'I wanna show you something'?_ **Stop, I don't want to look at those memories right now! Can you just stop? You're the one who took my life away from me and you're still being so horrible! I don't even get it!** _I'm not the only one being horrible. Do you think that I wanted to be.. invented? If I had a choice I would have left you alone and just been my own gem! But instead, I'm some lesser spin-off of you! I'll never be Peridot, the fearless gem warrior or Peridot, witty daughter of Yellow Diamond! I'm always going to be Peridot, the technician. You got to decide who you were. My whole entire life, how I act, who I'm supposed to be was already decided for me!"_ the left side of the green gem looked tired and defeated, while the right side looked surprised and guilty.

Lapis was silent. They needed to have their moment. Perhaps.. they would stop arguing all the time. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed the time where it was just Peridot, no Peri and no Dot, just a dorky triangular gem who knew next to nothing about earth and had an odd obsession with hair spray. It had never been just Peri, she suspected. A little bit of Dot had always shone through. A Peri without a Dot was a sad and boring Peri indeed.

" **I.. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way.** _Of course not. Nobody said anything to you._ **No, really.. I was so caught up with how bad this was for me, I didn't even stop to think that maybe this was hard for you too.** _That's.. understandable. None of my feelings are hard._ **... What?** _You know, that Earth expression._ **I think you mean no hard feelings, Peri, and that's right back atcha. Sorry for being a major jerk.** _Right back.. atchoo?_ **That's.. that's enough."**

"Now that we've all made up," Lapis chirped, causing both sides to look surprised. "We need to figure out how to separate you too, I think Dot may have been on to something."


	13. Chapter 11

" _I swear to the Diamond Authority, Lazuli, you are not splitting anyone's gem in half._ **Not without a massive war that spreads over the whole entire planet! It won't work without the war, you'll just succeed in killing both of us at once.** "

"That's okay, I'll leave the war to do that for me," Lapis rolled her eyes. "I"m just _saying_ that Dot might be on to something. You guys have one gem, right?"

".. _And we need two. That's... surprisingly clever._ **Well of course it is. After all, it's me who was on to something and when I'm on to something, it's always a good something.** _That's just confusing, you should phrase it better. You should say similar to 'I am the one who was on to something, so of course it was good.' You had multiple unnecessary words in your-_ **Oh sorry, I didn't know that today we were learning grammar. What's next, Ms. Peri, are you gonna teach me and Lazuli the alphabet?** "

"Stop arguing over whatever you're arguing over. The more you focus, the sooner you two can be separate," Lapis said, looking very thoughtful. "We need two gems, but I don't think splitting your gem in half is the way to do it."

" **Splitting is a great way to do things! Something's inside a fruit so you split it open to get it! You're looking for something that's inside of something else so you split it open! You're really mad at someone so you split them open! This is sound logic.** _That is horrifying. Is that what you used to do, split gems open because you got 'really mad' at them?_ **No, that's just stupid. There's something called punching. You ever heard of it? Splitting gems open is something you do when you hate them and everything they stand for.** _Lazuli, please help me, oh great Diamond Authority, I am stuck in a body with a psychopath._ **Hey! I have feelings. Technically, hatred is a feeling so.. ha!** _Shh, we're focusing, okay? Stop interrupting my focusing!_ **Yeah, Peri, you're like, so intense right now. Totally getting in the zone. In the groove. Just you and your thoughts. Thinking. Focusing.** ** _Intensely_** **.** _Are you finished?_ _ **..No**_ **.** "

"Let's brainstorm!" Lapis said.

 _"No."_ Peri said, while Dot said **"No."**

 **"** _You know we can't get wet, and you are suggesting we have a brain_ storm _? What kind of ancient evil is this?_ **That's the stupidest thing you've said in a while. Please don't be an idiot while you're using our mouth. I just don't want to brainstorm, it's really boring."**

Lapis sighed. "That's not how brainstorms work, Peri. It just means that we're all gonna come up with a bunch of ideas and put them all together and see what we get. It's like.. thinking together."

" **Ha! We're already fifteen steps ahead of you.** _Dot, no, don't you dare. I swear, I will go underwater just to make you suffer. Don't even s-_ **We're already thinking together! We have the same head! Aahahahaha!** _Even your laugh is evil._ **..We have the same laugh, though.** "

"That's wonderful. Best joke I've ever heard in my life." Lapis deadpanned. "Okay, this isn't working. Let's.. play a game! We're each going to pretend to be someone else. I'll do Peri!"

The petite gem stood up, trying to shape up her hair into a large triangle. It just looked messier, so she left it. "Ahem," she began. "You are a massive clod! Oh no, you have broken my stuff! I am telling Yellow Diamond, clod!"

" **That.. was-** _pretty awful! I have never said any of those things! I don't sound like that. My speech is not that stiff, Lazuli._ **I think it was pretty on point.** "

"Now, Peri, you get to pretend to be someone."

" **No don't do that, I don't wanna stand up,"** Dot complained. _"Too bad."_ Peri responded, standing them up.

" _I love water! Swimming in the ocean is so much fun! Look at all the water! Water is blue, just like my hair and literally the rest of me! Water is magical! Feel the water, touch the water, be the wate-_ **that's enough. You don't sound like her at all. Well, maybe if she was really high, but she's not, so.** "

"That is.. I have never.. you can't be serious!" Lapis said, crossing her arms.

 **"Oh good. I'm going to do Lazuli too, just because I can do it way better than Peri can.** _Good luck with that,"_ Peridot spun around. " **Water, beach, ocean, swimming, dresses, blue, sea, did I say water yet? Oh, also water, and.. blue, and water, water, water, water, water, water, water, water, water, water, water, water, water, water.. hey, I'm forgetting something. Oh yes, wa-"**

"I do not twirl around and talk about water all day!" the water gem said, rolling her eyes.

Peridot giggled, and then snickered a little.

"Which one of you did that?"

And then they had a thought. Their voices were the exact same, right? It was only the way they talked that differentiated them at all. So if they..

" _I dunno,"_ Peri said, imitating Dot's casual speech. " **It's hard to say for certain, is it not?"** Dot spoke like the intelligent technician she was stuck in a body with.

And then maybe they could..

"Can you tell who's who? I can hardly even tell anymore!"

Lapis stared. Peri, tell Dot to stop pranking me.."

"Who says it's Dot? Who says it's Peri? What if it's both? What if it's neither?"

"..that's more confusing than it should be.. Diamonds, you guys finally did it!" the elemental gem gave a small jump in the air, emitting a small squeal. "You did it, you did it, you did it." she sing-songed, twirling around.

"I don't get it." Peridot blinked, looking decidedly unamused.

"You're Peridot!"

"I was always Peridot."

"Yes, separately. But now you're together _and_ Peridot!"

"No no no, I- we have to fix this," Peridot said, looking horrified. "Lazuli, say something dumb!"

"What? No, this is great! You guys are finally in sync. This is wonderful!"

"No, it's not! I.. we have to separat _e immediately_! You're th **e one who** \- n _o, you did t-"_

Peridot's expression kept changing between surprise and frustration, and then she split. Or.. duplicated. Two confused looking Peridots sat on the ground, and they both screamed as they were dragged back together by an unseen force.

"Grab onto something!" Lapis yelled, not quite understanding what was happening but was pretty sure it was good.

Peridot.. uh.. well.. Punnydot grabbed the couch leg, Perismart grabbed nothing. There was nothing to grab. Her detached fingers desperately clutched for something, anything, and they clawed at the wood floors, but could get hold of nothing.

"Grab something, you idiot!" Punnydot hissed. "I'm not going back!"

"What do you think I'm trying to do, clod?!" Perismart seethed.

"Diamond fusion panties!" Lapis screamed, frustrated. "We have to do something! Uh.. you! Geek Peridot! Grab the leg of the table!"

"I-it's too far! I can't extend my fingers all that way!"

"You have to try," Punnydot said, aware that Perismart was coming closer to her with every second that passed. "We don't have much time."

Perismart reached and then she got it, her hands safely clutched the leg of the table. The force's intensity increased, dragging the table and couch a few inches.

"I'm sorry!" Punnydot yelled. "I never meant to say all of those things about you in our head. You're not worthless, Peridot. You have really nice triangle hair, you're smart, intelligent-"

"That's redundant." Perismart said.

"And you're really good with words! Technically, I am also good with words, because I'm able to come up with all of my amazing puns."

"That's one way to describe your puns. It's not necessarily accurate." Perismart said.

"And even though we're going to be stuck together again, I just want you to know that I appreciate what you do! Fixing ships, repairing things, coming up with new and revolutionary tech that was used for evil, that may sound dull compared to fighting in an ongoing war, beads of sweat against my glistening light green skin, my hair-"

"Are you trying to be inspirational or is this audio pornography?"

"..Is this how Lapis feels when I'm sarcastic?" Punnydot asked.

"Yes." the water gem nodded.

"It may seem dull compared to what I did, but it's not! If our war had taken place in a later time and age.. where technology ruled? We would never have won those battles without the person who was making sure the technology was smooth! That the tech wouldn't fail us! That our ships wouldn't crash and burn! And whether I like it or not, you are my legit other half! In a completely platonic and sisterly way! You can't have a Dot without a Peri!"

"..That was really corny." Perismart said, looking very uninspired.

"Yeah, well, I had to come up with it on the spot." Punnydot said.

"It.. worked," Lapis exhaled. "I should've known that would be it."

"What worked?" Perismart asked, looking confused.

"You two were the ones keeping you stuck in your own bodies.. body. Uh.."

"That's ridiculous, Lazuli," Punnydot interjected. "We hated basically every minute of it."

"Your problem exactly. You two are the same person." Lapis said.

"Not anymore," Punnydot said. "But please continue."

"You are literally the same being. How are you supposed to exist at the same time?"

"Well, we pulled it off." Perismart said, giving a small laugh."

"You became Peri and Dot instead of Peridot and Peridot."

"Not really, those were just dumb nickna-" Punnydot began.

"No, you literally became Peri and Dot instead of Warrior Peridot and Technician Peridot," Lapis said. "I think."

"Do you even understand what you are saying right now, Lazuli?" Perismart asked.

"Not really, but it'll make sense if I keep talking," the water gem said. "Peri, Peridot's- both of you- more serious, calculating, no-nonsense and intelligent side."

"Personally, I think Dot is the more intelligent side, but I may be slightly biased." Punnydot said.

"No kidding." Perismart said, rolling her eyes.

"Dot, the more expressive, humorous, outgoing and-"

"Oh, and partial to exquisitely crafted wordplay." Punnydot added.

"Right, and partial to exquisitely crafted wordplay. Sure, I'll let you have that."

"You were thrown off balance, all Dot and no Peri or all Peri and no Dot, and something- your gems, probably- thought the best way to fix this was to fuse both sides together to create an even Peridot again."

"How do you know so much about this?" Perismart asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe later I'll tell you guys about Lapis and Lazuli." the water gem gave a small close-lipped smile.

"Suddenly, life is a lot more boring," Punnydot said. "Must be the Peri in me."

Perismart gave the former warrior a small glare.

"I'd still prefer to be called Dot, though," Punnydot said. "It's my old nickname."

"Okay." said Perismart.

"Sure, why not?" Lapis said, beaming.

"Now, let's go outsideee!"

"Outside, yay!" Dot exclaimed. "Get hype!"

"Wonderful." Perismart muttered.

* * *

 _So I love writing Peri/Dot arguments as much as the next person but italics and bold were about to sue me for abusing them and demanding a raise, and of course I couldn't have that._

 _I have something really big planned for the next chapter though, so.._

 _"Get hype!"_

 _\- Dot 2015_

 _Ayy commercial break_

 _-  
I love water! Swimming in the ocean is so much fun! Look at all the water! Water is blue, just like my hair and literally the rest of me! Water is magical! Feel the water, touch the water, be the water! _

_Water is amazing, let the hydro-revolution begin!  
-_

 _If you have any questions or something you want me to address, just tell me in the reviews!_


	14. Smokhhhhhhhh weeede errridayyy

_A/N : this isn't an actual thing in the story, don't worry. It's just that when I write, I don't map out anything or have a generalized idea of where I want to go with the story. I literally just have how I want my story to end and figure out a beginning and just write stuff down as it comes which is my stories are so weird and crappy. I know I'm supposed to like plan stories and stuff but I have never done that and I'm not sure I could even if I tried lol. _

_Anyways, I've been trying to write a new chapter but the words haven't just been coming to me like usual. If you have any suggestions I may implement them in the next chapter. In the meantime, this is just a random chapter that doesn't actually take place in the story._

 _I say a lot of stuff in this chapter and the really funny part is you guys don't even know if this is actually true in the story or not *laughing* Since this is not an actual chapter expect a lot of author's notes randomly thrown everywhere_

* * *

"Hi Peridot, it's your good friend Peridot. Right here, sitting on the couch next to you." Dot said, grinning.

"I'm aware." Peridot said, doing some minor modifications to her hologram screen.

"Lapis is out looking for berries."

"No, really?" Peridot said, not really paying attention to what Dot was saying.

"So it's just you and me in the house. Alone. Where we can say anything and nobody else can hear it."

"That's wonderful, Dot."

"Don't you have any, hm, I don't know.. _questions_ for me, Peridork?"

"You said my name incorrectly."

"Right, okay. But don't you have anything you want to ask me?" Dot tapped the gem's hologram screen, beaming and fluttering her eyelashes when she got a glare in response.

Peridot sighed. "Do you need anything, Dot?"

"Don't you have any questions for me, Peridork the wise and wonderful?"

"Now you're just doing that on purpose," the green technician said flatly. "I'm going to ask you again. Do you require anything of me? I'm very busy at the moment."

"Okay, great, but do you have any questions?" the former warrior was running out of ideas to annoy her nerdy counterpart.

"Why are you so annoying?"

Dot didn't answer, instead just lying down, her head on the technician's lap. "But real questions." she said, using all of her willpower to not laugh at the frustrated and flustered-looking technician.

"..," Peridot was silent as she assessed the situation. "Dot.. are you in love with me?"

"No!"

"But you have displayed many signs that you are flirting with me," Peridot said, looking very confused. "You have pestered me, pointed out the fact that we were alone, batted your eyelashes, and laid your head down on my lap."

Dot was horrified that her actions had been so drastically misinterpreted. "Gah," she said. "I think.. you may not understand what I'm trying to do here."

"So you are in love with me." Peridot said, tilting her head.

"No!" Dot repeated.

"But.. you still have not said outright that you are not in love with me."

"But that would be lying. I am in love with you."

"Oh. Sorry, Dot. I'm not interested in a romantic relationship at the moment."

"You're telling Lapis, not me," Dot said, glaring at Peridot. "In a _platonic_ way! Why would I date you? You're not even my type."

"You're right. You're into _grey_ gems."

"Why'd you emphasize the word 'grey'? There's no reason for you to do that."

"It appears your clever wordplay has rubbed off on me," said Peridot. "Do you not get the joke? The Earth word for liking others of the same gender is gay. Even though gems are genderless, to humans we appear female, so they would say you are gay."

"And then you.. so you..," Dot said, connecting the.. _dots_. (a/n: trollolololololol) "I'm sorry, but that's just awful."

Peridot frowned. "I believe that it was qui-"

"And I love it! You're finally getting cool!" Dot grinned up at the techie.

"Can you get off me now? I can't feel my legs."

"Okay, but yours are different from mine because yours are more technological than mine and what I'm trying to say here is can you even feel them anyways?"

"..Get off of me," Peridot repeated. "I like my legs."

"You should be glad you have my body," Dot said, winking. "You get like my whole package from my beautiful biceps to my nice tight 6 pack and of course, my awesome legs that you like so much."

"What 6 pack?" the technician asked. "Truth be told, I was a little overweight when I was first created. Or.. thought I was created, anyways. Half of the reason I told you to get off was so that you didn't squish the ultra-strong metal that's not even hollow."

Dot stared at the triangular gem with a shocked expression. "Of course," she said after a moment, trying to play it cool. "We were lying around for a bit, and you didn't exactly have the most active lifestyle."

"I think you're just mad cause you were fat." Peridot said, turning away to hide her smirk.

"I was not fat!" Dot huffed. "I have proof! I will show you my 6 pack, Peridot! I invented 6 packs!"

Peridot grimaced. "That.. won't be necessary, believe me."

"You will never call me fat again!" Dot said proudly, slightly lifting her loose dark green shirt to reveal the 6 pack she had been speaking about.

Lapis walked into the house, holding a basket filled with berries. Her eyes drifted between both Peridots and she walked back out, closing the door.

The technician burst into laughter as Dot lowered her shirt, a dark green blush spread across her face as she muttered 'great timing' and 'i'm still not fat though' and finally, 'worth it to be honest'.

* * *

 _I want a 6 pack too,_ Lapis thought.

* * *

"The babe has more muscles than me, though," Dot sighed. "Someday I'll be as tough as the babe."

"The.. babe? Haha!" Peridot cheered. "It is not me who has a child, it is you!" (a/n: if you can remember what chapter i am referencing, you should be proud)

"..What?" Dot asked. "I don't have a kid! What the- I'm only 16,321 years old. Or is that.. uh. Uhh, how old am I now? 35,896? 35,897? Great Diamonds, this is getting really confusing."

"What does your child look like?" the technician asked.

"I was talking about my girl, yo," Dot said, pulling a grey gem shard out of her back pocket. "Muscle goals."

"Is that a.. ew, you keep gem shards in your pockets? That's weird." (a/n: Isn't that like carrying a dead body in your pockets or something I just realized)

"Don't hate," she whispered, putting the gem shard back in it's pocket. "She's in my back pocket because I know that's where she'd want to be."

"Uh, she'd want to be in your pocket?" Peridot gave Dot an 'are you really serious at the moment' face.

"Nah. She'd want to be by the booty... if she was alive right now, though, maybe in the booty, if you know what I mean." she waggled her eyebrows. (a/n: legit dirtiest joke in this entire fic so far and it's not even in the actual story. what a shame.)

Lapis walked into the house to hear Dot say 'in the booty, if you know what I mean', still holding the basket. Her eyes darted between the two Peridots again, and she walked back out.

"It's not-" Dot began.

"..what it sounds like." Peridot finished with a sigh."

* * *

"This is making me wet.." Lapis said, frowning.

The gem stood, looking bothered.

"I.. I need to do something about it."

She walked out from underwater, having ran into the aqua, slightly opaque liquid for no actual good reason, she just really liked water. She picked up the basket and sighed. Just like she had thought, she was wet all over.

"You're really awesome and all," she said to the ocean. "But you get everything wet, y'know? I don't want these berries tasting like Pearl. I mean, tasting like salt. I know that you mean well, saltwater, but being surrounded by you is making my skin very Pearl. Oops, I meant to say salty.

* * *

"I'm not talking or moving anymore," Dot said. "If I say something else, Lapis is going to come in and it's going to seem like something it isn't."

"Okay," Peridot said. "So you know how those clods were trying to get me when I was checking on the cluster, right?"

Dot looked at Peridot.

"I was thinking of hiding inside one of the holes."

Dot looked at Peridot.

"But I didn't because maybe, just maybe there might have been a gem in there."

Dot gasped. "And then maybe they would've given you this really creepy and psychotic smile and you know they're going to kill you and then they say 'oops, looks like you're in the wrong hole'!"

Lapis walked in. 'wrong hole!' she heard. She left.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Peridot!" Dot screamed. "I am going to wreck you!"

Lapis blushed and added those words to her mental list, 'top 10 things I didn't need to know'.

"I swear, you're setting me up for this!"

"No," Peridot said. "I just noticed you have the most amusing ability to say the wrong things at the wrong time and used it to my advantage."

"Evil!" Dot said.

"Why, thank you." the technician smiled, looking proud of herself.

One small blue gem entered the house. Peridot and Dot stared at her.

"Are.. are you done?" she asked finally.

"We never even started." Dot said.

Lapis's eyes widened. "Oh, um.. okay then. I'll just put these berries away, and-"

"Not what I meant!" Dot said, throwing her arms in the air and walking off.

Lapis stared at Peridot for a moment. "Are you guys like.. a thing?"

"No." Peridot said.

"Oh, so you were just, uh-" Lapis flushed.

"No," Peridot said. "I just pranked Dot, and I pranked her real good."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _.. Worth it, to be honest._

 _... don't smoke weed, kids._


	15. Chapter 11 and a Half

**Angel-** omg don't cry no don't /sob

 **TheJokerMan95-** o-o maiming is.. interesting? Here talk to Dot about this *shoves Dot towards you* Dot: ..Maiming is cool, yo.

 **weird dude-** there is no way i can respond to this without spoilers xD so um have a free Garnet *summons garnet*

 **Guest-** thank you! *^*

 **steven universe-** o/o not that beautiful, but thank you~

* * *

Okay, that is all!

Have a preview of the next chapter! Finally got some stuff going.

* * *

"What do you want me to do about it, Peri?" Lapis asked, turning to glare at the green technician. "I don't have any sort of say over her. The only person who does is herself, so if anyone will be able to get through to her, it's you!"

"We're not the same person anymore, Lazuli, and I thought you understood that," Peridot said evenly. "You have more patience than I do. I just-"

"What? Thought that I can wave my hand and make everything okay? If you ask me, we should just accept it. I'm not as perfect as you think I am. I don't know how to deal with gems like you two. So just.. do what she wants, and maybe she'll change her mind."

"Gems like us? What does that even mean?" Peridot asked, her tone was calm and even but her eyes were like burning, consuming fire.

"All.. wild and unpredictable! I'm.. I deal with flowing, fluid, graceful stuff. You guys just rage on and on! You keep going and.. you- you two aren't even real gems." Lapis turned around and walked out of the room both Peridots shared, slamming the door behind her.

Neither saw the green gem just outside by the window, and neither saw her mischievous smirk turn into an angry glare. A painfully similar glare, like burning, consuming fire.


	16. Chapter 12

**Warning?:** So I'm not sure if I should do a trigger warning or not? There's some pretty intense flashbacks and breakdowns in this one so I'm not sure..

Also sort-of torture sort-of not, but nothing too descriptive.

Also this is really long it's just over 8,000 words

and I was honestly trying to make it short

* * *

It had been 1 week, and all 3 had an amazing experience together. Finding berries, avoiding the water (the Peridots, at least), talking, just existing in the same space as each other, in all honesty, had been amazing. And then Dot happened.

"So," the former warrior had said, acting uncharacteristically nervous. "I sort of have something important to say."

"Continue." Peridot said.

"Sure, what is it?" Lapis asked.

"So I'm, uh, I'm going to smash my gem in two weeks."

"..that was not as humorous as your usual idle jest. What is it really, Dot?" Peridot frowned.

"I'm sort of.. serious," Dot stammered. "I've uh, I've been considering this ever since the Awakening."

The Awakening was the over-dramatic name Dot used to describe the series of events in which she regained her memories. It hadn't quite caught on yet, but it would. Soon.

"Why?" Lapis said, still kind of surprised that the warrior would even suggest such a thing. "Is it.. is it something we did?"

"No, I'm just.. I'm just tired." Dot said, shifting from side to side.

"So go to sleep!" Peridot groaned.

"Or just retreat to your gem for a bit?" Lapis asked. "Smashing your gem is really serious. What if you regret it later?"

Dot chuckled. "Won't be there to regret it, Lazuli."

"How are you so okay with this?" the water gem demanded.

"I wasn't at first. But its something I want to do. Look around, Lazuli. You're pretty young- compared to me, anyways- and you already feel out of place. But me? I'm ancient. I don't belong anywhere, not anymore. And I just want to go. I'm old and exhausted."

"Old and exhausted?" Peridot asked. "Dot, yesterday you were running around flipping forwards and backwards over various objects.. and me."

"Ughh," Dot said. "I don't know the proper words to explain this. Okay, guys, listen to me."

Peridot and Lapis both leaned slightly towards the former warrior.

"I," Dot began. ".. I just want to be laid to rest. I had my fun, okay?"

"You're speaking like you're..," Lapis said. "You're serious."

"I'm always serious!" Dot said indignantly.

Lapis and Peridot exchanged a brief look and then turned back to their friend.

"Dot, please. I am begging you to not damage your gem in any way. I assure you you do belong somewhere, and that is.. no, that's corny. Wait, give me a moment.." Peridot said, thinking for a moment.

"That's with us," Lapis finished rolling her eyes. "You've grown on me, Dot. Even your horrible puns."

"My puns are nothing short of fabulous," Dot said. "Oh, I forgot. I want you to take a shard of my gem and bury it next to this." The green warrior pulled a grey gem shard out of her back pocket, smiling softly.

"Is that.. Nepheline?" Lapis asked, forgetting her horror and sadness for a brief moment as she gazed at the shard.

"Mm." Dot said, nodding.

Peridot gazed at the shard with fascination. "So.. this is the gem that created me." she said quietly, to herself. It reached the ears of Lapis Lazuli, whom was sitting very close to her, but Dot did not catch the wistful comment.

"Is that what this is about?" Lapis said after a moment. "Is it because you miss her?"

"I do, but.. that's not all this is about," Dot answered. "Everyone I know is gone, they've had their chance to fade away, and I want to fade too. I want that choice, I want to be able to just.. go. They were all killed fighting the rogues, and I know if I had just.. just-" Dot's fingers clenched into a tight fist. "Just been given the chance to fight, I might have helped or I might have been gone too, but it would be better, than being hidden and-"

"Denied the life you want." Peridot finished, staring at Dot. "I can't say I approve or accept your decision, but.. I understand it and I suppose, if it- if it's.." Peridot swallowed. "what you want, I.." the technician looked away, her eyes watering.

"Hey, don't cry about it," Dot said, appearing visibly distressed. "Think of it as extended vacation, okay? Imagine me, chilling on some magical beach with my girl."

Lapis was biting her so lip hard, it was starting to hurt. "I'm not going to let you smash your gem." she said, her voice wavering but still firm.

"What if.. I disappear?" Peridot asked.

Dot stared at Lapis with a look of unreadable intensity. "I don't think that's up to you," she said quietly. No anger was in her voice, just sadness. "You're your own gem now. You get to be Peridot the whoever you want to be. Not Peridot the technician, not Peridot the fighter. Just.. Peridot the you. You're not going to disappear."

Peridot sighed.

"Dot," Lapis began, "This isn't a good ide-"

"Maybe not," Dot interjected. "But can't you just respect my decision? You've kept pushing and pushing Peridot for answers, and look how well that turned out."

"You came back," Lapis said softly. "Doesn't that account for something?"

"No," Dot said. "I'm not supposed to be back. I'm supposed to be gone. Not just hidden or buried, but gone for real."

"Gems have lived for longer, Dot." Lapis said. Peridot was silent, her expression a mixture of pain and anger.

"I haven't _lived_ for that long," Dot said. "Not really. I'm supposed to just pick up where I left off? Tell me, Lapis." The water gem froze at the name 'lapis' from the green gem's lips. "Was Commander Beryl alive when you were on Homeworld?"

"Before the mirror?"

"Yes."

"He was alive.. he was very old, and very smart."

"Where is he now?"

Lapis flinched. "He's.. he's gone, but that's not.. he was old, and-"

"So am I. So please, just let me have this. I want a shard of my gem," she said, holding out the grey gem shard. "To be buried deep in the dirt outside our house, by hers."

Lapis stared at the grey gem shard. "Peridot..," she sighed. "I can't.. I.."

"Dot," she corrected. " _Please_."

"It will hurt," Peridot said, her voice quavery and raw. "If we shatter your gem for you."

"Not if you make it quick. A big strong hammer, or something that will be able to shatter it immediately instead of just cracking it."

Peridot's eyes filled with large fat tears again and she turned away. "How would you even know?" she muttered.

"I've done it before." Dot said, images surfacing of Nepheline winking as her trembling hands lifted that ax to bring it down hard upon the grey gem's neck, where her gem was. The sickening crack as shards flew everywhere. Looking around before bending down and picking the largest one up.

"Dot?" Lapis said. The green warrior was shaking, staring at her hands. "Hey," she said. "It's going to be okay."

"I didn't ask to be alive," Dot said, trembling. "I didn't want to- didn't want to do any of those things to any of those gems."

 _What things?_ Lapis thought to herself, worried.

"I was just taking orders," Dot explained, talking to herself more than anyone else. "You have to understand."

"It's fine," Lapis said, walking over to Dot. "Listen to me, that's in the past."

"I was doing what they said to," Dot said. "Or I never would've done any of those things."

"Dot, please." _Is this why Yellow Diamond did what she did?_

 ** _Trigger warning._**

"You've got to listen to me," Dot said, gently sinking to the floor, slightly rocking back and forth. "I didn't want to crack your gem, or electrocute you over and over.."

 _..What?_ Lapis wondered.

"Didn't mean to tie you up, or tell your family you were a coward.."

"Dot." Lapis said, increasing the volume of her voice.

 _"_ They made me forbid you to retreat into your gem, cut you up with a knife, treat you like a prisoner until you broke."

Lapis took a few steps back. "I.." she said. Chains.

"It was all orders, sending electricity up your gem, treating you like _nothing_.."

Cold chains. So cold.. Lapis sat on the floor, curling up. I am nothing.

Peridot gave a worried frown. _They'll snap out of it,_ she told herself.

* * *

 _ **Serious trigger warning.**_

Dot could see it all. The bright harsh lighting in the room illuminated the gem tied in restraints.

"Well, look who's up?" _No! "_ I hope, for your sake, that you're going to be more cooperative today. If not, that's fine too. I learned a new trick I want to test out." _Please listen, I'm sorry._ The gem hung her head.

"You can take everything you want, but I'm not saying anything to you."

"Wonderful," Dot purred. "I just adore testing things on live subjects, don't you?" _I don't. I don't!_

"You're sick."

"I've probably been forced to look at you for too long," Dot sneered. "Stand up." _This isn't me, I promise._

"Look, you're bruised all over," the green gem taunted. "Where'd you get those bruises from, huh?" _...me._

The green gem walked around the prisoner- a citrine. She gently walked her fingers up the gem's shoulder, laughing as she flinched.

"Aw, you scared?" she asked. _Yes._

"Get away." the citrine said edgily. _I would if I could, I swear._

"Hmm..," Dot said, pausing to lazily pretend as if she is thinking. "Nah, I think I'm good here. Before I forget, though," she said. "I have a message for you." she pulled a neatly folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

"I don't wanna hear it."

"It's from one of my superiors, believe me, you'll want to hear it."

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't want to hear it. You're pathetic, bullying people down here 'cause you don't feel strong enough." the citrine said, glaring at Dot.

"Pathetic, maybe," Dot laughed. "At least I'm not a traitor. My job is to make sure you're aware of what you are." Dot's teasing tone changed to a cold one as she pinned the citrine against the wall, earning a scared yelp. "And do you know what you are?"

"I am Citrine."

"Wrong answer, try again!" Dot said.

"I- I am.. I'm.."

"Yes?"

"I.."

"Continue."

"I am nothing." _..don't believe that._

"Wonderful." Dot said. "..would you look at that." Dot said, Never thought I'd say it, but it says here that you can be free." The green gem hm'd as she looked at the paper.

Citrine's eyes lit up with hope. "Thank you.."

"Just kidding," Dot said. "What it really says is this: You've got a week to prove yourself useful, otherwise we will turn you inside out, smash your gem and leave you just alive enough to feel detached and broken. Then we'll destroy your family in front of you, and only then will we shatter you for good."

"I don't have a family." she said.

"I'm sure they wouldn't be happy to hear that," Dot said. "Especially your adorable little kid. What's her name, Benitoite? She's got fire, that one. Brought her in and she was already struggling and demanding to see her 'mommy'."

Citrine's eyes widened and she sank down. "Don't touch her," she said quietly. "She's never done anything to you."

"Ah, but _you_ have," Dot said, smirking. "So what's it going to be?

"I-I don't have what you need," Citrine whimpered. "We don't organize things like you guys do. Every day in the morning we.. we send 15 gems or more, usually 20 or 25 if we can and we ambush you. I can't tell you anything about battle tactics either, each gem is allowed to do whatever they want to do."

"Hmm," Dot said. "Bring her in." she waved a hand, and two gems brought a small struggling Benitoite to her mother.

"Mommy!" the young gem whimpered, trying to reach out to Citrine.

"Benitoite," Citrine whispered. "It isn't safe to be down here, you should leave."

"No, mommy's hurt and these people are mean." Benitoite.

"I'm hurt." one of the guards said, laughing, and Dot and the other guard joined in. _Stop, I don't want to watch this anymore._

 _"_ You know, I got the information we needed," Dot said. "I think we should _let her kid go_." _.. Don't, please. I just want this to.. stop._

"..understood." the guard said, nodding, a small smile on her face. She summoned a gem weapon from her head- a wickedly curved dagger, it glowed green.

Dot nodded, and the guard gently tapped the tip to the child's gem, located in her left eye..

"No!" Citrine screamed. Nothing happened. "..Beni?"

"What was that supposed to do?" the young gem said, her expression one of fear and confusion.

"Dunno." the guard shrugged, and Dot snickered. _That's not funny._

"Dot?" the other guard said, and Dot walked up to the child.

"Hey, cutie," Dot said quietly. "Can I see your finger?"

"Stop," Citrine said. "Don't let her touch you, Benitoite, I mean it."

"This one is nice, mommy!" the blue gem assured her.

"No one is nice here," Citrine said. "Benitoite, _please_."

"It's just a game," Dot said. "I'm gonna put my fingertip on yours." _Someone's life is not a game._

"Okay!" the child chirped, reaching out a finger.

"Don't!" Citrine yelled, trying to reach her child.

"Okay," Dot said, tapping the child with her finger. "Now, the next part of the game is," she sent a powerful jolt of electricity through the child's finger. "This."

* * *

Dot screamed, and Peridot ran over to her, unsure how to comfort her. She imitated what she had seen Lapis do earlier.

"It is fine," she said. "You are fine. You are going to be okay."

* * *

"What was that?" Citrine yelled as the child fell to the floor, writhing.

"Just poison." the guard with the dagger said coolly.

"And electricity." Dot added with a smile.

"Nothing much." the other guard finished, walking up to the child, pursing her lips, and crushing her gem with her foot, grinding it into dust on the ground.

Citrine screamed.

"How annoying." Dot said idly.

* * *

Dot screamed again.

"It's.. uh," Peridot fumbled for words. "It's going to be okay." she said, giving Dot a hug.

"It wasn't funny to me," Dot spoke again, her voice hoarse from her loud screaming. "I was told to act cruel, just to break all of you down."

".." Peridot was silent, continuing to hug Dot.

"..It's warm." Dot continued idly. Peridot gave a small smile.

* * *

Chains everywhere.

Pulling at her, tugging at her, weighing her down.

Chains surrounding her.

Grey walls closing in, threatening to crush her, chains burning, stinging, _searing_ her.

"You are nothing."

"You are a prisoner."

"Tell me what I want to know."

"I can end you whenever I want."

"Do you really think you're something? You're nothing!"

Everyone's prisoner.

Her own prisoner.

No!

Not anymore. She was strong now.

She was falling.

She was brave now.

Falling.

She wasn't a prisoner anymore.

Falling.

..maybe.

Falling.

Maybe nothing after all.

* * *

Hard, uneven breathing was brought to her attention and she turned her head to see Lapis, curled up. She didn't know how to make this better, how to make _them_ better. She could fix ships, and robonoids, and could figure out new technology and old technology, but gems? She couldn't fix them, or even tell if they were broken. It was frustrating.

"..Lazuli?" she said, unwilling to let go of Dot, who seemed to be calming down.

"Falling nothing falling nothing falling nothing falling nothing.." the water gem said quietly under her breath.

Or maybe she knew how to tell if they were broken. But she couldn't fix them.

She looked up to see Dot's eyes distant, but not as far away as they had been. Green arms shakily moved to embrace Peridot. The green gem gently buried her face in Peridot's hair. It was surprisingly fluffy, and smelt really good, probably as a result of the hair spray. The technician's hair was getting 50 shades of messed up, but she didn't mind. A teardrop or two fell into her hair, but she didn't mind that either.

Maybe she did know how to fix them, if only for a moment.

* * *

Darkness was all around and the blue gem was falling. Different words echoed around the darkness, voices bouncing off of walls that didn't exist.

"Prisoner."

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I can end you."

"Chains."

"Shackles."

"Walls."

"Worthless."

* * *

"Worthless falling nothing falling nothing falling nothing worthless falling nothing falling nothing falling nothing f-," Lapis gasped before murmuring to herself again. "-alling nothing."

Peridot wanted to help, but deceptively strong green arms held her in place. A face buried deep in fluffy hair. The gem started feeling tingly.

"What are you-" she began, realizing it was Dot's fingers sending out tiny currents of electricty. 'Wonderful."

The technician could do that too, but to a lesser extent. It always came out in large bolts, not small, but not huge either. She'd tried making it more precise before, more under control, but it never worked.

Slowly, green arms loosened their grip and let go of Peridot. The intelligent gem turned to Dot, who's eyes were on her, not saying a word, but at the same time saying 'go'. Peridot stared at Dot for another moment or two as the green gem slowly sat up from her position on the floor. Only then did Peridot move towards Lapis.

"Lazuli." she breathed. The water gem's faintly audible murmuring did not stop.

Peridot paused, outstretching her digits and awkwardly entwining them with Lapis's own. There was a pause, and then a slightly louder "Falling worthless nothing falling falling nothing worthless.."

The gem's calculating eyes drifted over Dot's huddled form, she sat, her head in her hands. Peridot's eyes rested on Lapis, and she hugged her too. Tears slowly slid down the elemental gem's cheeks.

"Please let me go." Lapis said.

Peridot drew back, summoning her fingers back as she stared at Lapis. Her expression was one of worry and.. dismay.

Lapis shuddered. "I don't want to be here anymore. Let me go. I never did anything to you."

The technician realized Lapis hadn't been speaking to her. She gently embraced the gem again.

".. not a prisoner.. falling falling falling falling.." Lapis began to rock slowly, back and forth, back and forth.

"No," Peridot said. "Not a prisoner. Not falling, not nothing, not worthless. Strong, powerful, unique, and.."

Lapis stilled, silent.

"Undeserving of cruelty." the green gem ran her free digits through silky dark blue hair.

Dot's smile was hidden by her hands. She still felt like crap, mind you, but.. this was almost funny to watch. When they were in the same body, it had been maddening, all of the technician's feelings for Lapis had been yelling at her and yet, her counterpart had seemed absolutely unaware of them.

"And.. beautiful." Peridot said, after a significant pause. In her eyes, it was just her and the blue gem.

Dot gave a bittersweet smile, almost laughing audibly. And that was another reason. It hurt. It hurt to see someone who looked almost every bit like her have the happiness she had over 10,000 years ago. She just wanted to let herself- to let _Peridot_ , have that. To enjoy that. Just them. Because she remembered having that, just being fine existing with each other, and being close and intimate, and _infinite,_ and.. the former warrior did not notice she was starting to cry until she felt a teardrop fall against her hands. Because then it was _over_. But she didn't want it to be over for them. She'd always be an extra, but she wouldn't mind. Had Serpentine felt like an extra? No, because she had been with a gem long before she and Nepheline had been together- Demantoid, she remembered. Sometimes it had been Dot and Neph and Ser, or Dot and Neph and Ser and Toid, or Dot + Neph and Ser + Deman, but no one had ever felt left out. But she did remember Demantoid's heartbroken face after Ser's death, and..

Dot exhaled. It was over, and it would be over for good, in just 2 weeks.

* * *

And then the falling stopped, and Lapis was walking on pale green. Something about it seemed so familiar and so welcome, but she couldn't place it.

"Not a prisoner"

"Strong"

"Powerful"

"Unique"

"Undeserving of cruelty"

She heard those words, a familiar and comforting voice bouncing against the same walls, the walls that didn't exist. She sat down on soft, oddly shiny pale green. This too was familiar, but she couldn't recognize it.

"Beautiful"

 _Beautiful?_

"Serene"

"Calm"

"Graceful"

"Powerful"

A soft laugh, a sound that sounded slightly evil yet was endearing echoed against those nonexistent walls.

"Nyeheheheh"

and then

"It would appear that I.."

and a

".. love you, Lapis Lazuli."

 _Who are you? Why would you love_ me _?_

Warmth flooded the stifling coldness of the darkness, and she sat there for a few moments, on the shiny pale green.

 _I am not a prisoner. I am Lapis Lazuli._

And then she was thrown abruptly, but not into the darkness, into a water that surrounded her and then... she was back.

* * *

 ** _End of trigger or something idk how does this work I've never had to do this before_**

They were on the floor, and Peridot was hugging her.

"It will be okay, it's fine..," she heard. "..please be okay."

And Lapis saw it, shiny metal pale green arms wrapped around her, and she returned the hug because it was only thing she knew to do, and she needed a hug right now anyways, and she was sure Peridot wouldn't mind..

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Oh Diamonds, it was such a weird question.

"Yes."

The blue gem inhaled deeply, and Peridot heard, it and felt it, and let go of Lapis.

"Do you dislike me?" Lapis said after a moment.

Peridot knew there were hundreds of different ways to answer the question, and they ran through her mind as she tried to select the optimal one, but maybe she should just, for once..

"No."

Lapis felt cold without Peridot's arms around her, so she gently took Peridot's arms and wrapped them around her petite form.

Peridot blushed slightly and Dot took the opportunity to quietly crawl into the room she and Peridot shared. She's not sure if they would've noticed if she stood up and walked off anyways, and she had no ill will towards them. She just wanted them to be happy, just like she had been.

"I'm sorry," Lapis stammered. "I wasn't even- do you want me to, uh, maybe I can-"

Peridot stared into Lapis's eyes. She had never been close enough to notice, but Lapis had the most gorgeous eyelashes she had ever seen, not that she went around looking at gem's eyelashes, but they were long, thick, dark eyelashes that curled upwards in the most beautiful way.

"You ramble a lot." she said, leaning forward and planting her lips on Lapis's own.

Lapis tensed for a moment before relaxing and leaning into the kiss.

It seemed like millenia before Peridot gently pulled away.

"I-" the green gem began, as Lapis gave a "Peridot.."

The green gem was silent.

"I don't..," Lapis began, trying to formulate a proper sentence. Thoughts and words blurred together. "I.."

"I understand." Peridot said, it was short and clipped, but Lapis could feel the hurt and pained acceptance behind it.

"No, let me finish," Lapis said. "I don't think I.. feel the same way you do." she said.

Peridot pursed her lips and stood up. "Yes, I.. gathered that. Is that all?"

"No. If..," she said, her eyes looking intensely into Peridot's own. "..if you give me time, I think I could learn to love you."

Peridot gave a small smile. "That is all I need, Lazuli."

"The first thing I want you to do," the elemental gem said, gazing seriously at Peridot. "Is to call me Lapis."

* * *

And so it was.

Dot's gem would be shattered soon. Neither Peridot nor Lapis was happy with it, but they came to term with their friend's decision, and Dot found delight in all manner of jokes and puns she could create with this new development in the relationship between the two.

"What do you call a triangle and a droplet of water?" she said one day. Peridot had glanced over at Dot and narrowed her eyes. "What?" Lapis had said, genuinely confused as to what someone would call a triangle and a drop of water. "Lapidot! Ahahahaha!" "Are you still on this? What is the point in combining our names, Dot?" the technician frowned. "The.. point? There is no point, I think. It's just hilarious." Dot waved a hand in the air with dismissal. The intelligent gem eyed Dot for a minute before turning her gaze back to her hologram screen. She saw no specific purpose for things without a purpose. Lapis just stood there, staring at Dot with the most deadpan expression the warrior had seen in a while.

Now was another time Dot was using this for another joke.

"So I was thinking, right?"

"Are you capable of doing so?" Peridot said idly.

"Only as capable as you are!" Dot said, sticking out a tongue.

"Oh snap!" Lapis said, as she'd been doing whenever the opportunity presented, since Dot had taught her the phrase and what it was used for.

".. Touche." Peridot said simply, turning to face Dot. "What is it?"

"I was thinking, what's really nerdy and sometimes smells like saltwater?"

"I do not know," Peridot said, furrowing her brow. "I can think of nothing."

" _Don't_." Lapis said.

"Lapidot!" Dot exclaimed, laughing.

If looks could kill, Dot would be violently murdered by the two gems present in the room. Multiple times.

"Okay, okay!" she said, still laughing, her hands in the air.

"What's that on your hand?" Lapis said, staring at the berry ink on the pale green metal palm.

"What this?" I don't know, Dot said, her laugh suddenly becoming nervous.

Peridot looked at Dot's palm. "Come closer." she said.

"I like it here?" Dot offered.

Peridot raised an eyebrow.

Okay, okay, it says 'swimming is fun'!"

"..Really?" Lapis asked? "Let me see then."

"Fine," Dot whined. "It says 'Lapidot is hilarious'."

If looks could kill, Dot would be buried alive 10 feet under the ground surrounded by bombs about to explode.

"Are you able to wash that off of yourself?" Peridot asked.

"Yes. I write on myself all the time." Dot said with an expression of indifference.

Peridot stared at her.

"Wow, that sounded kind of weird," Dot said with an awkward laugh. "Forget I said anything."

"What do you write?" Lapis said after a moment, leaning into Peridot on the couch.

"Uh," Dot said, suddenly looking down. "Nothing important."

Peridot gave Dot a look. "It's not writing so much as drawing." she said.

"Hm?" Lapis asked.

"Dot has a tendency to draw small images on her arms," Peridot said, rolling her eyes. "It was most annoying. I could not get her to stop while we were in the same body."

Lapis laughed at the mental image she developed when hearing that.

Dot frowned. "Well, as I said, I don't draw anything important."

"You spent an hour drawing a butter that flies on our arm." the technician deadpanned.

"A butter that.. oh. Is a butterfly important? No." Dot finished.

"It was to you." the green gem said, forming her hologram screen and doing some maintenance checks to make sure the technology was still functioning well.

Lapis gave a small frown. "Don't argue," she said. "Not.. not when it's our last week."

Peridot and Dot froze.

"I am sorry." Peridot said, her expression unreadable.

"Don't be," Dot said. ".. I want you two to feel normal now and normal after I'm gone. It can be like before, you guys can go on the beach, and look for berries, and.."

"It will feel wrong without your constant snickering." Peridot said. Her tone was indifferent but without the visor, her eyes could portray all sorts of emotion, and right now, they said 'why can't you stay?".

"It will feel right without my 'constant snickering' too," Dot said. "..just.. please, let me have this."

"I've never seen anyone beg to have death." Peridot said, looking at Dot.

"I have." Dot said.

"What?" Lapis asked.

"I have. Before I was on my team, I was part of the Interrogation Team," Dot said. "It was more like 'Torture gems until they tell you what we need to know', though. Blue Diamond was in charge of it. We were told to have no mercy. To be cruel. Any rogue gem who was still alive was sent there and was killed in the end. Then White Diamond took control and my mother removed me from the team. Assigned me with Serpentine and Nepheline. Nobody knew what went on down there except Blue Diamond and us, otherwise Yellow Diamond never would have allowed me to work there. I was only 5,231 at the time."

"That's messed up..," Lapis said. "I don't think she would've-"

"Done that? You didn't exist back then. How do you know what she would've done? Gems can change. Your mom did."

"Did you know me? When I was first kindled, I mean." Lapis asked.

"4th gem to have seen you." Dot gave a small smile.

"How come you did not tell anyone this?" Peridot demanded.

"No one asked." Dot smirked. "You were a cute kid, Lazuli. Had the worst habit of running around throwing water on gems. I avoided you as much as possible after you got water in my wrist joint."

Lapis laughed. "I don't remember you."

"You weren't even alive for 1 year yet. Only 25 days. Of course you wouldn't remember me."

Peridot listened to this with fascination. "Did you meet me when I was first kindled?" she asked without thinking.

Dot gave Peridot a look that would be the best picture for 'wtf' memes. "Yes, you were a very adorable visor." she said after a moment.

Peridot blushed. "Can I see our weapon? .. Do we have one?"

Dot nodded, closing her eyes as her gem glowed and she held out a green shuriken. It was four-bladed and very sharp, the blades were slightly curved, and they gleamed as if it were freshly polished.

"That is it?" Peridot said bluntly. Lapis winced.

"That's what they all said," Dot told her. "Then they died."

Peridot looked thoughtful. Her gem glowed and she pulled something out of it. Lapis looked over in fascination, but it was.. her 25th limited edition can of hair spray.

"Wise choice," Dot commented. "Hair spray is a wonderful weapon."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated." Peridot said, slightly upset that she wasn't able to summon the shuriken, which is what she was trying for.

"I'm not being sarcastic," Dot said. "That stuff saved my life once."

"What?" Lapis said in disbelief. "How?"

"Well," Dot said. "It was a few fights after Serpentine died. We were surrounded on all sides, there was no way to get out. Then Nepphie had an idea, she just needed a distraction. So.. I sprayed it everywhere. We survived. Then she quit the team. The end."

"I'm.. sorry." the water gem offered, unsure of what to say.

"S'not your fault," the warrior said idly. "Wanna hold it?" she asked Peridot, who nodded and outstretched her fingers to gently grasp the shuriken. The technician drew it closer to her, staring at it intensely for a few moments, and then she threw it.

"Hey," Dot said, summoning the shuriken closer to her with an unseen force. "I'm sure Lapis's bedroom door has done horrible things to you, but there's no reason to attack it." She stored it away.

"Her bedroom door?" Peridot asked, eyes wide.

"That's where it was gonna hit, yeah." Dot said.

Lapis smiled at the look of wonder on the technician's face.

"How did you know that?"

"I could just tell."

"I wasn't aiming for her door." Peridot admitted.

"I could tell that too," Dot shrugged. "It takes practice. If you're going to throw it, a distance far, far away from any life is good. This thing will electrocute whatever it hits when thrown unless properly instructed, just saying."

"What if she killed me?" Lapis said, suddenly.

"You really think I'd let her kill you?" Dot asked, a small smirk on her face. "I'm offended. If anyone's killing anyone, it's going to be me, I assure you."

"You are concerning me." Peridot said to Dot, and then turning to Lapis, she asked "Do you honestly believe that I would eliminate you?"

Lapis tried not to get upset at hearing the term 'eliminate'. "Maybe by accident." she responded, her eyes teasing.

"Hmph," Peridot pouted a little. "Hey, wait, are you not supposed to automatically have control of your gem weapon once you summon it?"

Dot and Lapis burst into laughter.

"That's amazing!" Lapis said between breaths.

"Automatically control.. ahahaha!" Dot clapped. "Brilliant!"

"I am glad this is so amusing for the both of you." Peridot rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry.. it's just that that's so ridiculous!" Lapis said.

Dot took in a deep breath. "Here is the answer, so listen closely, Peridot."

Peridot listened closely. Maybe the reason she couldn't summon it was because she didn't properly understand how gem weapons worked.

"Of course not! It takes decades of practice to even use it right!"

"Centuries if you want to ever use it effectively in battle," Lapis added. "When I first summoned my wings, I couldn't even get off the ground, and when I could hover for a few seconds, I kept falling on my face!"

Peridot gaped at this. "B-but.."

"When I first got my gem weapon, I almost killed someone!" Dot said. "I was just throwing it around everywhere! I had no sort of aim whatsoever."

"That sounds like something you would do." Lapis said, giving a small laugh again.

"I.. that is.. are you sure you two are correct? Perhaps it was just a-"

"Yes." the two gems said.

"Let me tell you something," Lapis said. "One day I had to fill in for the gemling training supervisor, right? All of them had just summoned their weapons. It was chaos! One gem had his sword stuck in the ground, another gem couldn't lift up her spear, another one had her arrow pointed the wrong way, the list goes on. It's really frustrating when you go through it, though. You'll cry, you'll scream, you'll get angry, it's a process, really."

Peridot stared. "That sounds like an exhausting and humiliating experience."

"It is," Dot nodded. "But it's worth it. You get a fancy ceremony with dancing and gems clap and cheer for you."

"You do? I thought a few gems you know just pat you on the back and you feel proud for a couple minutes." Lapis said, looking skeptical.

"They.. don't do the Summoning Ritual anymore? That's.. that's been around since the creation of Homeworld. They just.. stopped an important tradition like that?"

"Dot, I'm sorry.."

Peridot's eyes were wide. "It makes sense," she said. "On Homeworld, you are taught to feel nothing. Only anger and annoyance are permitted, and only to the enemy. We are taught that we are nothing, and we can be replaced. Such a thing would stir up too much emotion."

"On Homeworld, we were taught that love and friendship led to pain and hurt," Lapis said. "But feelings are still important, without them we are mindless pawns. The more powerful we are, the more important we are, don't forget your place."

"On Homeworld, we were taught that friendship, love, and unity," Dot's voice trembled. "Is what is important. That we are all a community, and that we have different roles, and each one is important, and that.. that we need each role to function."

Lapis and Peridot looked at Dot.

"Homeworld has.. changed." Peridot said after a moment.

"Understatement of the biennium." Lapis deadpanned.

Dot's eyes looked haunted. "Peridot, how does.. how does my.. our mother treat you?"

"She does not interact with me," Peridot shrugged. "However, there is a biannual speech she gives."

"What does she say?" Lapis asked, interest peaked.

"To summarize," Peridot says. "She tells us we are lucky to be alive, makes us aware of the new advances in technology and new planets we have conquered, and at the end she always says 'You are nothing. You can be replaced'."

"My death is being postponed," Dot said, her voice icy. "I am returning to Homeworld."

"Dot, are you thinking?" Lapis demanded.

"No," Dot said. "I am _feeling_."

Peridot stared at Dot. "Please do not do anything that I would not do."

"Can't promise you that, sorry. We need to find the Crystal Gems immediately. They may have some things that will be useful for building a ship."

"Are you- are you actually serious about this? I sincerely hope you are not," Lapis said. "This is the worst idea I have heard, ever!"

Dot paced back and forth. "We'll need to do something to convince them we have no malicious intent towards them, they'll be suspicious, I know I would be."

"Dot." Peridot said.

"We can't bring them, though, they'll probably be killed. Correction, they _will_ be killed."

"Dot." Lapis said patiently.

"I can't believe what has become of Homeworld, when I see my mom, I swear-"

"Dot!" the intelligent green gem yelled. "It is wonderful you feel so much passion towards Homeworld, but I doubt that you would be able to do anything, and approaching the Crystal Gems is not the best idea at the moment, or possibly.. ever."

Dot turned to look at Peridot. "I am going to the Crystal Gems tomorrow, and I will be killed if you two do not come along with me. My mind is not changing."

The technician gave Lapis a helpless look as Lapis gazed after Dot, bewildered.

"We're going.. right?" Lapis asked.

"It appears that way." Peridot said quietly.

* * *

They were about to leave the house and search for the Crystal Gems. They had already discussed the details, Lapis was going to hold Dot, because Peridot would most likely drop her. Dot was out to get a basket filled with berries to offer to the Crystal Gems. She had insisted on picking them herself, and that left the blue and green gem in the house to wait.

"What do you want me to do about it, Peri?" Lapis asked, turning to glare at the green technician. "I do't have any sort of say over her. The only person who does is herself, so if anyone will be able to get through to her, it's you!"

"We're not the same person anymore, Lazuli, and I thought you understood that," Peridot said evenly. "You have more patience than I do. I just-"

"What? Thought that I can wave my hand and make everything okay? If you ask me, we should just accept it. I'm not as perfect as you think I am. I don't know how to deal with gems like you two. So just.. do what she wants, and maybe she'll change her mind."

"Gems like us? What does that even mean?" Peridot asked, her tone was calm and even but her eyes were like burning, consuming fire.

"All.. wild and unpredictable! I'm.. I deal with flowing, fluid, graceful stuff. You guys just rage on and on! You keep going and.. you- you two aren't even real gems." Lapis turned around and walked out of the room both Peridots shared, slamming the door behind her and angrily sitting on the couch.

Neither saw the green gem just outside by the window, and neither saw her mischievous smirk turn into an angry glare. A painfully similar glare, like burning, consuming fire.

* * *

"Hey, Lapis." Dot said, walking inside, beaming at the gem on the couch, who's arms were crossed and who wore a displeased expression. "I got some _real_ berries."

"I don't think there are fake berries." Lapis said, looking at Dot with a confused expression.

Dot laughed. "Of course not! There's not fake water, either! Or fake gems, am I right?"

Lapis eyed Dot suspiciously. "..Right." she said.

"Where's Peri?" Dot asked. Lapis pointed towards the closed door.

"Thanks." Dot said, knocking before opening the door. "Hey," Dot said, drawing out the word. "Ready to go?"

Peridot eyed the basket in Dot's hands. "Yes." she said simply.

Dot felt that even if she hadn't heard the fight earlier, she already would've known it existed the second Peridot walked into the same room as Lapis.

"Let's um, start our journey." Lapis had offered, after a few moments of glaring at Peridot.

"I sincerely hope that you will enjoy it," Peridot said. "I um uncertain that the experience will be _real_ enough for you."

Lapis sharply drew a breath.

 _Nice one,_ the former warrior thought. _She's learning well._ Dot opened the door and walked out, basket of berries in hand, the other two gems close behind. Lapis's gem glowed briefly as she extended her water wings, and wrapped her arms around Dot's midsection. She gave them both an experimental flap before launching herself into the air. Five of Peridot's digits rapidly spun about in the air, lifting the green gem up as she followed Lapis.

So they flew over the ocean they came from.

"Why are you guys being so.. quiet?" Dot asked.

"I have nothing to say." Peridot said.

"I'm concentrating." Lapis muttered.

"Do you know what I hate?" Dot asked.

"No, what?" Lapis asked.

"When someone hurts a gem I care about," Dot said. "I can take it if someone hurts me, but when it's someone I care about, I get upset."

"What are you getting at?" Peridot asked.

"Are you upset with yourself, then?" Lapis asked.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" Dot asked.

"You hurt Nepheline, and you cared about her. So, what I'm asking is, are you upset with yourself?"

"I.." the former warrior began, unable to form any other words. It stung.

"Lazuli, it is in your best interest to just relax and focus on flying," Peridot said sharply. "Have you not done enough? Is Dot's remorse over the situation not real enough for you? Or is it _too_ real?"

Lapis was silent. "It was a mistake to say what I said about you two." she said.

Dot got what she was looking for, an apology, but she didn't care anymore. _Yes, I am,_ she thought.

"Are you apologizing?" Peridot asked.

"..yes. I'm sorry for what I said." Lapis kept focusing on where she was going.

Peridot hm'd and went quiet.

"We're almost there." Lapis said. She could feel the water below her, feel the ocean floor get closer and closer as they neared the shore. "You should lose a little altitude."

Lapis descended gradually and Peridot followed suit, the green technician able to see the sand now, and two specks moving around on it. They were getting closer now, and-

"Steven?" Lapis said to herself.

"The Steven is here?" Peridot asked. "This is just great."

Lapis and Peridot landed on the sand. The elemental gem let go of Dot who stumbled around for a moment.

"Lapis!" Steven said, excitedly, running up to the blue gem and giving her a hug.

"And Peridot," he pointed to the gem who looked suspiciously at him, "And Peridot!" he pointed to the green gem who was rubbing her head.

"Flying makes me dizzy." she groaned.

"Wait, what?" the other human said, looking confused. "Steven, isn't that the gem.. gems, who tried to kill you?"

"Yes!" Steven cheered. "And Lapis! Hey Lapis, why are there two Peridots?"

"Oh," Lapis said softly. "This is Peridot, you've met her already."

"Hello, The Steven." Peridot said stiffly, eyeing him with distrust.

"And this is.. also Peridot, but she likes to be called Dot. You've never met her before."

"Hi Steven, it's nice to meet you as me this time." Dot said with a wink

"Floaty finger Peridot," Steven beamed. "And mystery Dot!"

Connie cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah! This is Connie. She's my best friend!"

"Hello, Connie. Any friend of Steven is a friend of mine." Lapis said with a smile, extending a friend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Connie said, taking the hand and gently shaking it.

Connie walked over to Dot.

"And you," she said. Dot held out her hand, and Connie shook it.

"..and you." Connie said after a moment, holding her hand out to Peridot. Peridot eyed it for a moment.

"You're being very uncool at the moment." Dot said.

The technician sighed, moving her digits to entwine with Connie's the way she had seen Dot and Lapis do so.

Connie gently shook the fingers, giving a small giggle.

She then stepped back and glanced at Steven.

"Uh, what should we do?" Connie asked.

"The Connie," Peridot said. "If I may, we request to meet with the Crystal Gems."

Connie and Steven exchanged a glance.

"Sure, they're this way." Steven said. He reached for the hand of the gem closest to him- Peridot, who looked very unamused as he walked off with her fingers.

"Uh, sorry." he said, letting go of them.

Connie looked fascinated by the fingers, which remained suspended in the air, as if being held by something unseen, and the elemental gem stifled a laugh as Dot snorted in amusement.

".. Of course." Peridot said, looking slightly miffed as she summoned her fingers back.

"Hi, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl," Connie waved. "Me and Steven found some people by the beach who said they wanted to see you."

"Really?" Pearl said, looking surprised.

"Who? Amethyst asked, looking excited. Garnet remained silent.

"Uh, Lapis, Peridot, and Dot."

"Yeah!" Steven cheered.

"..I see." Pearl said, stifling her panic as she raised an eyebrow. "Dot? Is this a new friend of yours?"

"No, I don't think so.." Connie said, looking thoughtful.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let 'em in!" Amethyst said.

"Come on, you guys." Steven said.

Lapis, Peridot, and Dot stood sheepishly in the doorway.

"Greetings, Crystal Gems." Peridot said after a moment.

"We don't have any ill will towards any of you." Lapis added.

"And we uh, brought you berries?" Dot offered, showing them the basket.

* * *

 _Ends here because mean author is mean._

 _I have no idea how to write (The) Steven, (The) Connie, or the Crystal Gems, so were they like, in character here? Any tips for writing them? Help me out here guys_

 _What did you all of think of this stupidly long chapter? I think my writing got a lot worse idk_

 _Lol tbh I was actually going to kill Dot for real because she is fun to write but really hard because you have to make her sarcastic enough that it just crosses the line into jerkiness but not too jerky to hate her and yes before you even ask me that addition to her backstory was necessary_

 _And i know that maybe i'll get one person saying "but lapis said the green was comforting? so how can she say she doesn't feel the same way as peridot?!112211! !2"_

 _Don't you ever feel comforted by a friend? I mean really_

 _"she put peridot's arms back around her tho!12221111 and she like felt cold without them"_

 _Yeah I meant that literally_

 _She was legit cold without Peridot's body heat and don't even hate me for not making it completely 2-way I want this to be somewhat realistic not like other fics where_

 _"character: hey so i love you trolololol_

 _character2: *summons feelings for them out of nowhere* lol me too_

 _character: ok lets make out now so_

 _character2: yeah ok cool with me"_

 _don't h8 m8, appreci8_

 _also 18 people have this in their favourites? guys i don't want people to think you read trash like this i mean come on i know you are all cool people_

 _and 27 people are following this but do you really want to see more_


	17. Chapter 13

_Imagine if this was a Stapis fanfic omg_

* * *

There was an awkward silence between those present in the room.

"..Why are there two?" Garnet asked.

"Oh good," Pearl breathed. "I thought that was just me. Prepare to die!" the gem announced, summoning her spear and getting into a battle stance.

"Yeah! I'm gonna smash you!" Amethyst said, preparing to throw her whip.

"I'm leaving," Peridot said. "This was the most idiotic idea when I first heard it and its stupidity only increased as we began to execute it."

"Are you calling me dumb?" Dot asked.

"No, I'm calling your half-baked excuse of an _idea_ dumb, it would not hurt you to get your facts in order."

"If I'm dumb, that makes _you_ dumb too!" Dot said, raising her voice.

"If I'm dumb, I'm a dumb of the more intelligent variety!" Peridot countered, leaving Lapis to chuckle nervously.

"I'm sorry, before you totally obliterate us, can we have a moment?" the elemental gem asked.

"Uh," Pearl said. "..I think I'm going mad."

"Same." Lapis heard as she pushed the two arguing Peridots away.

"Can you two please keep it together?" Lapis demanded.

"I'm still smarter than you." Peridot whispered venomously.

"I'm way smarterer than you." Dot said with a glare.

"That word does not exist!" Peridot announced with frustration.

"..Ugh, fine." Lapis groaned. "You two stay there while I _fix this._ "

It was as if the Peridots had not even heard her. They continued arguing and Lapis turned back to address the Crystal Gems.

Pearl was running towards the elemental gem, spear outstretched.

"Don't hurt Lapis!" Steven yelled, grabbing on to the skinny gem's leg.

"Steven," Pearl said, gritting her teeth. "Let me go! I've had just about enough of this!"

"Wait, wait," Lapis stammered. "Let me explain, at least. We're not here to fight."

"Yeah, we brought berries," Dot chimed in, pinning a trashing Peridot to the floor. "If we wanted to fight, we wouldn't have brought the berries. They're good berries."

"You have 2 minutes." Garnet grunted.

"I'd aslo like to add that if you're killing anyone, it's her," Dot pointed to the Peridot on the ground. "She's the one who went all crazy and tried to murder you. Gets a little unstable on earth, y'know? She's slipping."

"Get your foot off of me, you clod!" Peridot growled.

Lapis sighed. "Uh, hi. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Connie," she nodded towards the others in the room. "The one with the actual hands and not-a-triangle hair is Dot, and well, you've met Peridot already, haven't you?" she gave a nervous chuckle.

Pearl was unimpressed. "I've heard enough." she declared.

"No," Garnet said. "Continue."

"Well, Dot's sort of ancient and Peridot was Dot.. kind of? It's like.."

"You're completely butchering this," Dot said, finally stepping off of Peridot who groaned. "Let me handle this. Hi, my name is Dot, and the gem on the ground -how'd she get there- is Peridot. She gets a little sadistic when she's away from home for too long, so I apologize for her misguided murder attempts. It all started with a very beautiful gem and a visor."

Lapis gave her a deadpan expression, and Dot sighed in response.

"Fine. So, 35,897 years ago, there I was, and some unfortunate things happened, and my mom gave me a visor that buried my memories and she kind of created this little thing about this geeky technician that serviced all of Yellow Diamond's ships. Yeah, that one," Dot pointed at the triangular gem who had not made an effort to move off of the floor.

Peridot scowled. "Stop pointing at me."

"Then Miss Water Wings over here was.. what got into you anyways, Lazuli? Anyways, she went kind of.. let's say insane, for now, and took off Peridot's visor. Not me, but other Peridot. So then I was back for a while and then she totally invaded my body. Who does that?"

"No," Peridot said, rolling her eyes. "Let me say it. I am uncertain as to what transpired or what unseen force trapped me and Dot in the same body, but we were unable to split apart. Then something happened for us to separate- I do not know what- and Dot said a few things and that was it. And-"

"That is all, thank you for listening. Please let us know if you want an encore."

"Ugh," Lapis said. "That's pretty much it."

"I just said that." Dot deadpanned.

"So, what do we do about them?" Pearl asked, her spear still out, ready to attack at any moment.

"I'm right here." the warrior said flatly, rolling her eyes.

Amethyst gave Dot a warning glance and turned her head to look at Garnet.

"What do you want, Peridot?"

"I would like-" Peridot began.

"I think she meant me," Dot interjected. "First off, I am begging you all to take these berries from me before I eat them myself."

Amethyst reached for the berries. "Gimme!" she said, and Dot happily handed her the basket.

"Don't eat those! They might b-" Pearl began, stopping as Amethyst dumped the berries into her mouth, biting the basket as well. "..poisoned."

"Aw, c'mon P. They're good berries!"

"They are pretty good." Lapis said with a shrug.

"And you!" Pearl said, looking at Lapis. "Don't think you're excused. You tried to kill all of us, and you broke Greg's leg!"

"Who?" Lapis asked, blinking. "Oh, sorry about.. Greg's leg?"

"That rhymed," Dot chuckled. "Greg's leg, Greg's leg, Greg's le-"

"Can you please stop that?" Peridot snapped. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but we might get killed soon."

"Nah," Dot said breezily. "Actually, we came here to ask for your help. We want to return to Homeworld."

"Absolutely not!" Pearl said, running towards Dot, spear outstretched.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dot said, neatly sidestepping. "Can I please finish what I was saying?"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Pearl continued, jumping.

Dot widened her eyes and ducked, rolling out of the way. "I really wouldn't." she repeated.

"Stop." Garnet said.

Pearl froze. "But.. Garnet!"

"Pearl," Garnet nodded. "Continue, Peridot."

Amethyst snickered. "Owned." she said under her breath.

"I prefer Dot actually," Dot said.

Lapis said nothing, just giving the warrior a warning look.

Dot took in a deep breath. "Yes. Anyways, it has come to my attention that Homeworld is not the same as it used to be."

"That is not the best way to start." Peridot said.

Dot scowled at the triangular gem, involuntarily shooting tiny sparks from her fingertips.

"You are going to set fire to something," the technician remarked. "Many of the items in this base are very flammable."

"What?" Dot said. "Oh. Hah.. sorry about that."

"Let me explain," Lapis said. "Dot had this wonderful idea.. she intends to go up to Yellow Diamond. What she plans to do, I have no idea."

Connie looked on with incomprehension. "Who's Yellow Diamond?" she whispered to Steven.

"I don't know," he whispered back. "I think she's like their boss or their mom or something."

"That's a ridiculous idea," Pearl said confidently. "Even if you went to Homeworld, why would Yellow Diamond listen to you, of all gems?"

"I dunno," Dot shrugged. "Aren't parents supposed to listen to their kids or something? That's how it worked back while I lived there."

Pearl stared at Dot.

"Parents?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Isn't it?"

"No, you left that part out." Peridot said.

"Oh. Oops! Well yes, Yellow Diamond is my mother."

"Wouldn't you be more.. powerful?" Pearl said dubiously.

"Well, now my feelings are hurt." Dot said with a frown.

"No they're not." Lapis interjected.

"Yes they are," Dot said. "But I'm not surprised. Peridot isn't exactly the most, ah.. corre-"

" _Don't_." Peridot said firmly, and then as a quiet afterthought, "I'm surrounded by clods."

Lapis snickered.

"Yeah, well us clods can kick your butt, okay?" Amethyst said, glaring at the technician.

"Try it, I dare you!" Peridot challenged, fixing the Crystal Gems, Steven, and Connie with a defiant look.

"Have you lost your mind?" Dot demanded.

"Stop picking fights." Lapis said, giving Peridot a disappointed look.

"Lemme at 'er!" Amethyst growled, as Pearl and Garnet held her back.

"The others don't want to fight," Pearl said. "Just Peridot."

"What? I'm all peacef-" Dot began. "Oh."

"Well, if Peridot wants to fight we can let her!"

"You're always breaking my things!" Peridot complained. "This mission was important! All I had to do was check on the cluster! But, no, I couldn't do that, because you kept breaking my stuff! Don't touch my things!"

"Why did I even bring you?" Dot groaned. "Listen, Peri, 'cause I'm only saying this once. This is bigger than everyone in this room. If we can pull this off, we can save lives, okay? So maybe put away your petty grudges for a minute or two? I swear, you can do whatever you want after this over."

"You are staying with us until we reach a decision." Garnet said, walking away.

"You can't just walk away!" Peridot yelled. "What if I don't want to stay?"

"Then you don't go to Homeworld." Pearl said, fixing the three with a glare before following Garnet.

Amethyst gave Peridot a warning look at before heading to her room in the temple.

"I'm trusting you two to make sure they don't try anything funny." the purple said.

"Yes ma'am!" Connie gave a salute.

Steven gave a small, solemn nod.

Lapis turned to look at Steven.

"Hey, beach summer fun buddy," she said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Steven's eyes sparkled. "Yeah!" he cheered, hugging the water gem, who lightly ruffled his hair in response.

"How adorable." Peridot grumbled.

"Are you jealous?" Dot teased, sticking out a tongue.

"No." the technician said firmly, looking away.

"Let's play Monopoly!" Steven said, pulling out the game and starting to set it up.

"Have you guys played before?" Connie asked. "It's really fun. Let me tell you guys the rules."

* * *

The five were having lots of fun playing the simple but addictive board game.

"This human entertainment system is extremely easy." Peridot remarked.

"Yeah, but it's fun." Connie said, landing on one of Dot's properties.

"Pay up, kid." the warrior said with a grin.

Connie sighed and gave Dot the money. "I can still win, though." she said confidently.

"I don't have much money left!" Steven groaned.

"You can still get back in the game if you don't land on-," Lapis began, realizing what Steven had rolled. "Oh hey, that's my railroad thingy. Sorry, Steven. Guess you've got to give me your cash."

"Oh, come on!" Steven said with a smile as he gave the water gem the paper bills. "I only have one dollar left." he cradled the crumpled piece of paper to his chest.

"Hey, you have to say 'bankrupt' now!" Connie said, laughing.

"Okay, fine. Bankrupt!"

"That means you lost," Connie says. "And now you've gotta cheer us on."

"You owe me some money, Peridot!" Dot cheered.

"Impossible!" the technician scoffed. "My calculations weren't off, I rolled a 4 which lands me on my property!"

"Your calculations were off." the green gem said coolly.

"No, they weren't," Peridot said. "I started on that square. 1, 2, 3, 4. My property."

"That's not how it works," Dot retorted. "You start on the square _after_ that one."

"No you don't," the technician argued. "That's just stupid!"

"She's right, Peri," Lapis nodded. "You start on the square after."

"No, Peridot is right," Connie chimed in. "It's the square you start on. The square after doesn't make any sense! I've been doing that the whole game."

Lapis and Dot looked over at Connie.

".. you what?" Dot asked.

"I've been starting on the square the whole game. It's the correct way."

"Now we have to start over! It's the square after!" Lapis huffed.

"It's the square you were on!" Peridot countered.

"Square after!" Dot said.

"Would you like to bet?" the triangular gem asked.

"Nah, I don't gotta bet on anything, 'cause I'm right!" Dot said triumphantly.

"Why don't you two arm wrestle to decide?" Steven suggested. "It's what Lars and Ronaldo do!"

"Uh.." Dot said, her eyes darting between Steven and Peridot's not-quite hands.

"Oh." Steven said with a frown.

"Hey, but we could still try!" Dot said.

"I do not know what this.. arm wrestle is."

"Well, it's sort of a competition of strength," Connie explained. "Whoever pins down the person's arms.. or fingers.. what? Well, whoever pins them down first wins."

"I can beat Dot easily." Peridot boasted.

"Good luck with that." Dot retorted.

"Okay, Peridot, just grab Dot's hand or something." Steven said.

"Three, two..," Lapis counted. "One. Begin!"

"Yes, I am winning!" Peridot cheered, slowly pushing Dot's arm towards the table.

"Wait, what? We started?" Dot stared at Peridot's fingers for a moment before quickly pinning them down. "The square after!" she cheered.

"Nice try!" Lapis said.

"Amazing for someone with no palms!" cheered Steven, clapping.

"I demand that we try again!" Peridot said with a frown.

"You sure like to lose, don't ya?" Dot teased.

"Of course not," the technician said, looking offended. "That is why I requested that we try again."

Connie giggled quietly.

"Well, I don't see why not," Lapis said. "Three, two, one. Begin."

"I'll give you 5 seconds before I beat you, y'know, so that you can say that I was losing for a moment or two." Dot said, sticking out her tongue.

"I won't need it, thank you." Peridot said with a smile as she sent out a bolt of electricity.

"Agghh," Dot shuddered for a few moments. "Hey, play fair! .. I can't feel my fingers."

"Dot, come on!" Lapis urged.

"Yay, Peridot!" Connie cheered.

"Go everyone!" Steven said, putting his hands in the air.

Dot's arm hit the table.

"What?" the warrior said. "I.. nope! No way! I didn't know we were allowed to do that! I still can't feel my fingers! Come on, that isn't even fair!"

"All goes in an arm wrestle." Steven said solemnly.

"Do not be a sore loser." Peridot smirked, leaning back.

Dot made a series of unidentifiable noises. "Okay, but-" she began.

"It's Steven's turn to roll." Lapis interrupted.

"Yeah!" Steven said, rolling the small white dice. "I got a 3."

"Haha!" Dot said triumphantly. "That's my property.

"No it isn't," Lapis said coolly. "We're starting on the same square, remember? Because _someone_ lost the arm wrestling rematch."

"S'not my fault that the dork cheated," Dot retorted. "This is ridiculous."

Tiny sparks were flying everywhere.

"Cool." Steven remarked.

"Don't set fire to the HES." Peridot remarked.

"The what?" Dot asked, the sparks increasing in size and frequency.

"The HES. The Human Entertainment Syst- you almost burnt my 100 dollar bill. Go outside." Peridot complained.

"I did not," Dot frowned. "I'm going outside to see what Beach City really looks like, and not because you told me to." The warrior turned to the door and walked out,

"Don't touch anything," Peridot said idly. "You'll burn it."

"Wait!" Connie said.

"We have to watch you!" Steven opened the door and walked quickly to catch up to the green gem.

Connie turned to Lapis. "Wanna come?" she asked.

"Okay," Lapis agreed.

"I'm staying here and playing Monopoly." Peridot muttered.

"You can't play Monopoly by yourself," Connie said. "Hurry up, or we won't be able to see where they went!"

Lapis opened the door. Connie glanced at Peridot who walked outside muttering something about 'sand' and 'boots'. Connie followed, and Lapis closed the door.

"They're not anywhere," Peridot said. "Lets just go inside."

"I can see their footprints!" the knight-in-training said, pointing at the sand.

"Lets follow them." Lapis said, walking beside the footprints. Peridot groaned as she followed the water gem. Connie walked behind them.

"The Big Donut," she groaned. "Of course! Steven would want Dot to meet Lars and Sadie. Follow me!" she said, running into Dot.

"Wha-" Dot said, looking down, surprised. "Oh, it's just you. Hey, kid."

"Sorry!" Connie said, backing up.

"Eh." Dot said with a shrug. "Where's the dork?"

"I lost Lapis and Peridot! Oh no, the gems are gonna kill me." Connie frowned.

"No they won't!" Steven comforted his best friend. "I've made bigger mistakes before and they don't get mad at all!"

"But this is a huge mistake!" Connie fretted.

"I have a feeling I know where they are," Dot said with a smirk. "Wouldn't approach them right now though."

"What?" Connie asked.

"Why not? The gems told us to watch you guys!"

"Your decision," Dot shrugged. "They're probably still on the beach."

Connie and Steven were about to run off, but the half-gem grabbed Dot's hand before doing so.

"Great Diamonds, are you trying to dismantle me?" the warrior remarked as Steven dragged her to the beach.

Connie was already there.

"Hey, you know what?" she said, louder than necessary. "You should show Dot what fry bits are, Steven!"

"Told you so," Dot smirked. "Also, what are fry bits?"

Steven gasped. "C'mon!"

"Ow," Dot said as Steven dragged her towards Beach Citywalk Fries. Connie walked a bit behind them, lingering away from the fry shop. "I swear, you're legit gonna pull my arm off."

"Heheh, sorry. Peedee!" Steven said.

"Oh, hey Steven," Peedee greeted his friend cheerfully. "The bits?"

"The bits," Steven confirmed. "My new friend Dot has never had them before!"

Peedee placed the fry bits on the ledge and Steven took them down. "Hi, Dot. I hope you enjoy the fry bits." he gave a small wave.

"I'm sure I will." Dot said, giving the young boy a thumbs up.

"Try it!" Steven beamed, his eyes sparkling.

Dot took a fry bit and ate it.

Connie walked a little closer, watching the scene unfold.

"So do you like it?" Steven said.

"S'okay," Dot said. "It tastes kind of like potatoes."

"Fries are made from potatoes." Connie said helpfully.

"Inter-"

"There you are!" Lapis said, stopping a moment to catch her breath. "Peridot and I have been looking everywhere for you!"

Dot snorted, and Connie found the floor a very interesting place to look at.

"So much running.." Peridot wheezed, looking like she was about to fall to the ground.

Dot stared, looking unimpressed. "Tsk, tsk."

"Okay then," Lapis said uneasily. "What are those?"

"These are fry bits!" Steven said. "Want some?"

"Sure," Lapis said, taking a tiny bit and popping it into her mouth. "Tastes good."

"So much running." Peridot repeated.

"Laying it on a little thick there, aren't you, Peri?" Dot said with a smirk.

"I am not the most athletically inclined gem that has ever existed." the technician retorted.

"I'm sure you are." Dot said, casually stretching.

"Are you attempting to make a point?" Peridot asked flatly.

"Maybe." Dot said.

"We should go back now," Connie said with a worried frown. "The gems might get worried."

"Okay!" Steven nodded. Dot moved her arm away.

"Take Lapis's arm off instead." she said.

"My arms don't work that way," Lapis deadpanned.

"I just noticed something!" Steven said. "Peridot, what happened to your arms?"

"Huh? My ar-," Peridot looked at her arms. "Oh. _Oh._ I forgot to- why did none of you clods remind me?"

"'Cause it was funny," Dot said. "At least you didn't forget your boots."

Peridot huffed. "I am not justifying your answer with a response."

"Okay, but you're the one who asked," Dot said. "Now come on. We don't want the Crystal Gems thinking we kidnapped the children."

"Oh no, would they actually think that?" Lapis fretted.

"What? No. I was making a joke." the green gem said.

"That's not very funny." Connie said.

"Yeah right," Peridot chuckled. "What would we even do with you? Make you steal fry bits for us?"

"Steal fry bits for them? I knew it! We shouldn't have trusted them." Pearl said.

"They kidnapped them to steal fry bits?" Amethyst said. "..What's the point? P, I don't th-"

"We have to get Steven and Connie!" Pearl said.

"Great! Thanks, Peridot!" Dot said.

"How was I supposed to know they'd be close by when I said that?"

"..Ugh." Lapis said.

"Guys, guys!" Steven said, waving his arms around.

"We'll save you, Steven!" Pearl yelled.

"It's going to take them 2 minutes to get here." Peridot remarked.

"I just let them see Beach City." Steven said loudly.

The Crystal Gems stopped.

"How'd you know anyways? Were you watching us? Don't you trust me and Connie?"

"Steven, it's not a big deal." Connie whispered urgently.

"Of course we do, Steven!" Amethyst responded.

"We were just coming because Connie's mother is coming to pick her up soon." Pearl explained. "So we were looking for you!"

"Don't you think you should say sorry to Peridot, Dot, and Lapis for trying to attack them without getting the whole story?"

"I'm not goin-" Pearl said quietly.

"Pearl." Garnet reprimanded the graceful gem.

Pearl gave an exaggerated sigh. "My apologies!"

Peridot, Peridot, and Pe- Lapis, followed Steven and Connie to the Crystal Gems, where the Peridots and Lapis were intensely stared at by the defenders of planet Earth.

"..!" The author literally put that short series of punctuation there because sometimes words can't convey how awkward a silence can be.

".." Dot didn't say.

"...," Lapis was silent. "..."

"..!" Amethsyt stared at them with utter silence. "!"

".." Garnet was very, very quiet.

"..." Connie said, exchanging a look with Steven.

"?" Steven maintained the silence.

Garnet stared at everyone and then walked back to the temple.

"!" Pearl chased after Garnet.

"..!" Amethyst motioned for the rest to follow, being met with nods and a thumbs up.

"You can sit down." Pearl said stiffly as the other gems entered the room.

"Thank you." Lapis replied, taking a seat. Dot sat down on the comfortable seat as well, but Peridot glared at Pearl and defiantly remained standing.

"That's not going to get you anywhere." Pearl said, walking away.

"Hmph," Peridot said. "That's what you think."

Steven and Connie frowned at this.

"Maybe we should get back to our game." Connie suggested.

"Sure." Lapis said.

"Alright, kid."

"..Okay."

* * *

One week. And what a long week it had been. At least the Crystal Gems trusted them to be in the house alone now.

"You know it's true, Dot!" the green technician accused. "You know it's true, so why are you still wasting time here?"

"We can't be sure," Dot said, her tone even but her eyes saying all. "Maybe they'll say yes! Maybe they'll help us?"

"It's true, Dot," Lapis said softly. "They won't help us now, and they won't help us later. It's always going to be about them."

"I can't believe that!" Dot said. "I can't.. I can't let myself believe that. Why won't you just let me fix this! It's my fault, and I just-"

"What is your fault? Dragging us here? Yes, that is your fault."

"No! This whole thing with Yellow Diamond! I just want to fix what I broke, okay?"

"Now you just sound insane," Lapis said. "She made her own decisions."

Dot laughed bitterly. "Yeah, I'm insane, we're all fucking insane. But I just want to be helpful, okay? I've done things that I would maybe like to make up for. I'm not sure if you two have realized it yet, but I have, and what I've realized is that this is all my fault. My mother thinks feelings are evil and 'kill the feelings' because she saw me, and she saw what feeling things did to me, okay? When she saw me just.. there, she.. she broke or something. And I want to fix it."

"Is that really what you believe? You're an idiot." Peridot said bluntly.

"That's not your fault. You were grieving, Dot," Lapis assured the green gem. "You would've gotten over it.. in time. She had no right to do what she did."

"That didn't stop her from doing it anyways. Do you even know how many _lives_ I'm responsible for?" Dot turned away, tears in her eyes. "You two will never get it. Killing in a war, interrogation, it's all a process and I can do that, but when there is blood on my hands that I wasn't.. I didn't.. personally.. I.."

"Dot.." Peridot's eyes softened. "It is.. 's'not your fault'."

Dot looked up at Peridot. "Never. Never _ever_." the green gem said firmly.

Lapis gave a small chuckle. "She's right, though. It isn't your fault."

"You guys don't get it," Dot said softly. "If I had just.. felt nothing then nothing would have ever.. no Diamond Division, no Rebellion, none of this 'you are nothing' thing. Yellow Diamond would never think that feeling is a negative thing. Oh sure, it can be, but we learn from it. It makes us stronger. It's not something that we should just cast aside."

"But she has forgotten that." Peridot said.

"Yeah, exactly," Dot nodded. "I just.. a battle on Earth will be inevitable if I don't do something now. The Crystal Gems are the only chance we have at protecting the lives on this tiny planet. I don't care if they think I'm evil or they think my intentions are misguided. I want to help, and I'm going to find a way to do it."

Pearl waltzed into the room, followed by Garnet and Amethyst.

"I bet they've been listening to this whole conversation." Dot said flatly, rolling her eyes.

"No, just the last part," Pearl said cheerfully. "I mean- no, not at all! How dare you accuse us of eavesdropping?" the graceful gem frowned disapprovingly.

Dot met her gaze levelly. "M'kay." she said.

"We have decided to help you." Garnet said.

"You're actually going to help us?" Lapis repeated dubiously.

"Yeah, right." Peridot rolled her eyes.

Dot appeared to be thinking about something.

"Well, we could just take it back." Amethyst said, crossing her arms.

"Thank you." Dot interrupted.

"Yes, thank you." Lapis echoed.

"..Thanks." the green technician said begrudgingly.

"This is great," Dot said. "Peridot, you know how to build a ship, correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, you make some plans for building the ship. Smooth, compact, functional."

"I also know how to build a ship!" Pearl said helpfully.

"I'm sure you do," Peridot said. "But we want ships that can actually fly, not old, huge hunks of metal that can barely get off of the ground. Thanks for your help though."

"Pearl can make a great ship!" Amethyst defended.

Dot glared at Peridot. "It would be great if you could help Peri design the ship, Pearl. I'm sure the two of you will come up with something great."

"Hmph." the green technician said, narrowing her eyes at Pearl.

"I can build a better ship." Pearl muttered under her breath.

Peridot walked out to the beach just outside, pacing back and forth on the beach as she began designing a ship on her hologram screen. Pearl sighed and followed.

"Uh, Lapis," Dot said. "If you could find some materials or something that would be great."

"I'll help!" Amethyst said.

"Sure." the water gem shrugged, walking out of the door and flying away. Amethyst ran in the opposite direction, unsure of what to be looking for but deciding engines and tough metal was something that Peridot and Pearl would require.

"And I'm going to try to come up with a plan," Dot said. "The three of us can't just show up on Homeworld without any sort of idea as to what we're going to do."

"The six of us," Garnet corrected, as Steven came in.

"The six of you what?" he asked as he walked in with a smile.

"Steven," the stoic gem said. "I am entrusting you with something very important. You and Connie have improved. I am leaving you two to take care of Beach City while we're away."

"But I want to go wherever you're going!" the boy said with a frown.

"Steven.. where we're going is more dangerous than any of our missions, and we can't leave Beach City alone. It needs a fearless protector, and I believe you and Connie- or Stevonnie, maybe- can do the job."

"But how will we know where corrupted gems are?" Steven inquired. "It would be better if we just-"

"You don't have to go look for them," Garnet said. "Just fight them when they come to Beach City. I know you can do it, Steven. I believe in you."

"I don't want to be home alone!" Steven said.

"You can stay with Greg." the tall fusion assured the young half-gem.

"Okay.. I believe in you guys too." Steven said finally., hugging Garnet. Garnet ruffled his hair.

"Wait, I-" Dot began.

"We are coming."

"It's too dangerous! If the plan doesn't work.." Dot trailed off, aware Steven was still present.

"That's a risk we're willing to take." Garnet said firmly.

"You don't have to," Dot said. "But.. thanks, I guess."

* * *

"That kind of metal doesn't exist on Earth." Pearl informed Peridot.

"You're just telling me that now?" the technician groaned. "Great, now I have to start all over again!"

"Well, not necessarily." the slim gem said, casting an image of a sleek ship with her gem, describing it as she did so.

"That's.. decent," Peridot said begrudgingly. "But I think that if we could somehow increase the power of the engine.. maybe add a cannon over there, and slightly slim down the-" Peridot made a few gestures with her fingers to signify different sections of the ship. "And then the-"

"Oh, yes! That's a wonderful idea!" Pearl beamed. "We may be able to increase the power, but remember that we have limited resources. We do have your escape pod so we can use some of the parts there."

"Yes, that would work," the green gem nodded. "But perhaps we could use a different type of.."

* * *

"Yo, Greg!" Amethyst said.

"Amethyst?" Greg asked. "Oh, hey. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had any spare car parts or somethin'."

"Yeah, I think so. Come on back."

* * *

Lapis looked around the junkyard. There were all sorts of things here. Why did humans throw this stuff away? She took a few large pieces of tough metal in her arms.. come to think of it, she didn't really know what Peridot and Pearl needed. The water gem allowed a faint smile to come across her features, remembering the beach, and Peridot's lip- _ahem_ , she was looking for important things here. The water gem dropped the metal she was carrying in favour of a large heavy-looking engine for.. something, she didn't know what, but she was sure the two intelligent gems in charge of building the ship would find a way to use it.

* * *

"What if we all wear really cool dark shades and just arrive and say 'take us to Yellow Diamond' and then when we find her, we all simultaneously adjust our really cool dark shades and say 'your fun is over'?" Dot said excitedly. "That would be so cool!"

"No." Garnet said.

"What if we-"

"The ice cream will melt." the tall gem said indifferently.

"Okay, but-"

"..fry bits? That's just weird."

"I'm out of ideas!" Dot groaned.

"You only said four." the fusion said.

"Okay, but you said none!"

Garnet allowed a tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, tiny, oh, sorry, I'm being a bad narrator. Tiny, minuscule, small, petite, miniature, micro, pocket-sized, nanoscopic smile to form.

"Well.." she began.

* * *

 _Whenever I try to make chapters short they just get longer._

 _Also, not hating on Stapis but that ship will always be wrong to me because I'm pretty sure Lapis is like +5000 and Steven is like 11-12? So_

 _Did you like my copying and pasting synonyms of tiny?_ _I'm really proud of it._

 _The Pearlidot (which I am admitting that I ship but this was friendshipping in this chapter don't get confused) was really cute to write because it's like two little nerds geeking together and I just_

 _yay only +5000 words this time_

 _Also I did a lot of deleting in this chapter and a lot of stuff didn't save right so if something is weird or doesn't match up can you please let me know so that I can fix it? Thanks._

 _dot still can't feel her fingers (it's up to you if that's canon to this messed-up au or not)_


	18. Chapter 14

_This chapter is just dirty jokes before the whole homeworld thing because that's gonna be a big thing and let me have my fun okay_

 _don't even worry i have a whole playlist of really emotional music just for writing sad chapters and so you're going to need this trust me_

 _just under 2000 this time_

* * *

And so it was. Friendships were forged, relationships were made stronger, ships were built..heh, ships- materials were found and plans were formed.

And god created the heavens and the eart.. yeah, wrong story, just seeing if you were paying attention.

As of now, Pearl and Peridot were working on the ship. It was really coming together, smooth and sleek with a some method of defense, though it wouldn't hold up against much. You can't have everything, though. The two smart gems were becoming friends (I know right), but not like Lapis-Peridot close, because that's a.. very interesting type of close that not many people are, and even fewer gems are, it would seem.

Garnet's plan was amazing. It was way better than that thing Dot came up with with the shades but Dot, being more familiar with Yellow Diamond then any human or gem that was alive right now- completely, that is- added a few things to Garnet's plan that made it perfect. This was working! This was gonna work.

* * *

"What are we doing?" Dot groaned. "This is never gonna work!"

"Don't lose hope." Garnet said.

"We have an amazing ship," Pearl said smugly. "And an amazing plan."

"Let some of the air out of your head," Peridot said flatly. "There are so many things that can go wrong. The ship could fail, the plan could fail, oh, did I mention that we could have our gems shattered for this? Because that is a very real chance. Do you know the probability rate for everyone present right now to be eliminated?"

"I don't think you're helping, Peri." Lapis rolled her eyes.

Dot put her head in her hands.

"Heey," Amethyst said. "Things will be fine. We can do this! We are the Crystal Gems! And Peridot, Peridot, and Lapis!"

"Dot." the warrior corrected, not moving.

"Her too." the purple gem added.

"I am a bit worried, though," Pearl said with a frown. "About Steven and Connie. This is the biggest.. I mean what if they're not ready? What if Steven's not ready? What if _Connie_ 's not ready?! I need to train her more, maybe I should go over some-"

"Don't worry," the fusion said. "It will be fine."

Pearl sighed. "This is a bad idea."

"I know!" Dot lamented.

"Yeah, well, we already built a ship and I swear if it's all for nothing.." Peridot grumbled.

"Yes," Pearl said. "I worked extremely hard on that."

Peridot opened her mouth to say something.

"And," the slim gem cut the technician off. "So did Peridot."

"Since Steven's out," Amethyst said, turning to Peridot and Lapis. "I just wanted you two to know that we all know you've been getting it on!"

Peridot choked.

"I'm sorry?" Lapis said, raising an eyebrow.

Dot snorted. "Yeah, it's true. I feel kind of guilty, though. This whole day I've been letting you walk around with that." the green gem pointed at a small love mark on the elemental gem's arm.

Both gems flushed deeply, and Peridot let out some sort of mortified 'gah'.

Pearl's cheeks were tinged a light shade of blue but she giggled at the pair, and Garnet was.. well, made of love so who even knows? She seemed to be grinning. It was odd, to say the least.

"I mean jeez, Dorito, what have you been doing to her?" Amethyst chuckled.

"Amethyst!" Pearl said, looking almost as embarrassed as Lapis and Peridot themselves. Almost.

"Ugh," Peridot groaned. "It's too early in the morning for this."

"It's 3." Dot pointed out cheerfully. "In the afternoon."

"Same thing," the technician grumbled. "I'm checking on the ship. I'll find something to fix."

'Dang clods,' she muttered as she walked out the door. '..I swear I wasn't even.. how long did she.. don't even know when that mark got there..'

All the gems left in the house burst into laughter, except for Lapis, who awkwardly tried to cover her arm.

"Wait!" Lapis called to her girlfriend. "They're like sharks! They will question me! Peridot!"

"She's gone," Dot chuckled. "Sooo, Lazuli.."

"Yes?" the water gem asked nervously.

Dot snickered. "Somebody else say it! I can't!" the green warrior burst into laughter.

"What Dot was trying to say is..," Pearl began. "Well, hah.. I mean, see, it's like this. Well, uh, hahahahah.." Pearl started awkwardly laughing.

"What we mean is.." Amethyst burst into loud laughter.

".. what?" Lapis asked, her voice very small.

"Was she good?" Garnet asked bluntly.

The laughter increased.

"Do you, uh, want a real answer?"

The amount of pure laughter that filled that room honestly can't be described, and I'm not going to hurt myself trying.

* * *

"Those clods," Peridot mumbled, absently tinkering as she heard the laughter from inside the house. "Great, now I feel bad."

The technician walked into the house, opened the door, and peeked inside. The gems looked at her and it was silent, and then the laughter resumed, louder than before, leading the triangular gem to just shut the door and walk back to the ship and resume tinkering.. tinkererering.. uh.. you know what I mean.. if you know what I- okay sorry, that's enough.

* * *

"Yeah, I want an answer," Dot said. "I have a reputation, I sort of want to know if she destroyed it or not."

"Yo, wait," Amethyst said, still laughing. "You have a _reputation_?"

"I had one, I guess," Dot shrugged. "Seriously, though, Lazuli."

All heads turned towards the water gem.

"Uh..," she said awkwardly. "I, um, I mean, she was okay?"

"Just okay?" Dot sighed. "How disappointing."

Even Pearl looked a little disheartened by that.

"No, I mean I don't even know how to talk about something like.. I mean that's such a weird, and then-" the blue gem was clearly flustered.

"Don't freak out about it," Dot said breezily. "It appears my legacy won't be continued. Not by her, anyways."

The gems' gazes shifted towards Dot, their eyes clearly saying 'what legacy'.

"Really?" the warrior asked, sighing. "Fine. I was known as a bit of a.. I guess the word would be breathtakingly, jawdroppingly gorgeous gem.. that's like, 4 words, actually. I was lusted after by many."

Amethyst stared at Dot with an expression of disbelief.

"I was. I mean look at me. Not you, Lapis, you've already seen me, sort of." Dot snickered. "Look at my hips, like seriously."

"..granted," Pearl said after a moment. "But I'm not sure that breathtakingly, jawdroppingly, and gorgeous would be the words one would use."

"Are you calling me ugly, Pearl?" Dot said, pretending to look offended.

"No no no," the slim gem stuttered. "I was just.. I mean..!"

"I can't believe you think I'm ugly!"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Pearl protested. "I think you're beautiful!"

"I'm so hur..t... what?"

"Well this just got real interesting real fast." Amethyst remarked.

Lapis giggled a little. "What a plot twist."

Garnet was smiling really wide. Seriously, it was _scary_. The fusion was not even supposed to smile like that. For real.

"No, I don't think you're beautiful!" the pale gem said.

"Rude." Dot scoffed. "You don't see me going around telling people that I don't think they're beautiful."

"That's _not_.."

"Like, I could call anyone here beautiful right now and it wouldn't mean I was in love with them," Dot continued. "Hey Amethyst, I think you're beautiful and you have the most endearing laugh I have ever heard in my life."

"Yo, thanks." Amethyst said, giving Dot a thumbs up. Pearl could've sworn there was the faintest blush on the short gem's cheeks, but that was probably because of the excessive compliment.

"See? Am I in love with her?" Dot asked.

"Yeah." Lapis answered.

"No." Dot finished, rolling her eyes at Lapis, and her eye roll was followed a not-so subtle "okaybutrememberperidotyeahrightokayso".

Pearl sighed. "Yes, that is fine, but-"

"And breathtakingly, jawdroppingly gorgeous are not even my own words. They were paraphrased.. can I say that? Is that even in the right context?"

"No." Garnet told her.

"Okay. But they were words spoken from my biggest fan."

"Who?" Amethyst said, looking intrigued.

'Nepheline', Lapis mouthed, as Dot said "Nepheline.".

"Nepheline." Garnet repeated.

Dot nodded. "Nepheline."

"So.. is that why you're returning to Homeworld?" Amethsyt asked coyly.

"What? No, she's dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Peridot opened the door hesitantly, taking a few steps into the house and looked at Pearl. "Modified the control panel a bit." she said.

"What did you do?"

"I just adjusted the-"

"Before you guys start your nerd talk," Dot interrupted. "Can we like, just sit down and question Peridot?"

"No." Peridot said, about to leave.

"Yes." Pearl said.

"So I heard you were just okay." Amethyst said.

Garnet chuckled, and all looked shocked. For the tall fusion, that's almost like laughing hysterically.

"Uh, that's very random." Peridot said.

"You know, just okay." the purple gem repeated, winking and making dramatic eyebrow movements.

Peridot was silent. "..what?"

"You know," Dot explained. "We asked Lazuli how you were, you know, like, _were_ , and she said you were okay."

"Wha- _oh._ That's not true, she was-"

Nobody could hear Peridot over Lapis's sudden intense coughing fit.

"You have no filter." Lapis said flatly, afterwards.

Peridot shrugged. "There is nothing that I can do about that."

"Aw, come on!" Amethsyt frowned. "Really, Lapis?"

Lapis rolled her eyes. "Really, Amethsyt."

Dot started laughing. "You're just like me, Peridot. In more ways than two hundred."

Peridot gave Dot a deadpan expression. "I'm sure I have more of a 'filter' than you do."

"Sure you do!" Amethyst said. "Fine then. How'd you give Lapis that mark?"

Lapis made a little noise of indignation. "She is not answ-"

"I don't even remember." Peridot said truthfully.

"Lapis does!" Dot teased.

"Steven, hi!" the water gem said loudly. All of the gems (with the exclusion of a certain tall fusion) froze and looked towards the door, and.. nobody. Their expressions of not amused varied from indifference (Garnet) to indignation (Pearl) and finally are-you-kidding-me (Amethyst).

"Ahahahaha!" Dot said. "Everything is so funny and I don't even know why I'm laughing anymore!"

They were silent, looking at Dot with confusion, and then Peridot joined in with a "Nyeheheheheh!" which caused Pearl to let out some sort of dorky "Ohohohohoho!" and even Garnet laughed hysterically for real this time, which.. for her, is like laughing so hard you are literally dead already but still laughing, and that made Lapis join in and then Steven and Connie walked in, looking very confused, but they soon joined in the contagious laughter.

Things would maybe, just maybe be okay.

* * *

 _does anyone think peridot's laugh is really cute_

 _i have her laugh saved on my laptop and i listen to it on repeat.. is that creepy_

 _ok you're right i'll just go back to my corner_


	19. Chapter 15

_Sorry for taking so long! My laptop kept crashing and I kept loosing huge chunks of this chapter._

 _Also I know it would probably take longer than 2 month to get to Homeworld but they're magical and besides, ain't nobody got time fo dat_

* * *

Today was the day.

They had spent only 2 months leading up to this day- only 2, because they didn't have much time to waste. They had said goodbye to Steven, and goodbye to Connie. And now they stood, huddled outside the ship, various degrees of fear and anticipation on their faces.

To be honest, Dot was terrified. What was she supposed to expect? She had been gone for so long.. she had no idea what Homeworld even looked like, who was there, the technology they had come up with, everything had probably changed. Was she supposed to just accept it? This wasn't returning home, this was... going to a place she had never been before. And she dreaded it.

Lapis had been back to Homeworld already. Sure, it was really different, but not drastically. The petite gem was worried she would be branded a traitor. Her mother wasn't there anymore. White Diamond or Yellow Diamond could easily claim she was some random servant gem from the past. This could be it. She didn't have to do this, but here she was, risking her life for a tiny planet and the various species- and gems that inhabited it.

Peridot was tense. As far as anyone on Homeworld was concerned, she was a failure. A mistake. This mission should have been easy to complete, and yet she hadn't been able to complete it. She had compromised the safety of a valuable Homeworld warrior. Failures were not tolerated. She was nothing, and she could be replaced.

Pearl was nervous. Why was she going back there? There was nothing waiting for her, except gems who would laugh at her, taunt her, call her defective. Useless. Worthless. She was a defective Pearl. She felt a sense of dread. Heck, she wasn't even supposed to feel, but she did, and she was defective. Maybe that made her superior. Or.. maybe not.

Garnet was conflicted. Ruby was upset, and Sapphire was unsure what to feel. Why are we going back there? So that they can force us to remain separate? So that they can call us pathetic and shameless? We are going back there to make sure it never happens to any other gems ever again. They did horrible things, but we rose above it, and we can end it too.

Amethyst was excited. Yes, that was weird, but she'd never seen Homeworld before. That's where she was supposed to be, if only she wasn't.. never mind that. It was fascinating, going to the place she was supposed to have been all that time. What was she supposed to do? She was so accustomed to Earth things, like eating, and sleeping, even though she didn't need to, and going there, it would be obvious that she was a.. a runt. All of a sudden, Amethyst wasn't so sure she was excited anymore.

"..Are we going to go?" Dot asked after a moment. The green gem sighed, staring at her black combat boots, small silver spikes embedded in the back, just for intimidation.

"Yeah, I guess." Amethyst responded.

"Yes," Peridot said. "..Pearl, you still have th-"

"Right, sorry." the slim gem responded, taking some sort of remote or controller from her gem. She furrowed a brow as she pressed a few buttons and the elegant, compact ship came to life. Lights flickered on and mechanisms and engines powered up.

"Well, here she is." Peridot said after a moment. "The Elite Crystal."

"Hm," Pearl nodded. "Are you piloting?"

"You named it?" Lapis asked dubiously.

"Every ship should have a name, Lapis," Peridot answered, and then to Pearl, "No, I'll let you do it."

"Alright." Pearl said, pressing a few more buttons and seeming to type something into the controller. The ship slowly opened, and the gems let out a collective gasp.

"Whoa, that's super cool.." Dot said appreciatively. And it was. It was clean, and sleek, and modern, yet with class. A perfect blend of Pearl and Peridot's preferences.

"Wow!" Amethyst said, gawking at the spaceship.

"You two really outdid yourselves." Garnet said.

"I have high standards." Peridot said dryly.

The technician went inside the ship. "Clear." she said.

"Okay," Pearl acknowledged. "Uh, welcome aboard, I suppose."

Pearl laughed airily and walked inside, gesturing at the others to follow.

"You're not a flight attendant, P." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Just sit down and do the belt thing or something until we finish taking off. It'll be a bit of a rough start." Peridot frowned, taking the seat to the right in front of all of the controls.

"I'm aware, Amethyst. Anyways, fasten your seatbelt like Peridot told you." Pearl took the left seat.

The gems sat and fastened their seatbelts, and the spaceship launched.

A few of the townspeople heard the loud noise and ran to check it out, and all they saw was the spaceship launching.

"I have _got_ to get this for my blog!" Ronaldo yelled, pulling his phone out of his pockets and taking a video with the low-quality camera.

* * *

Seatbelts were fastened, and Dot felt weirdly uncomfortable even being here. She was just going to pretend she wasn't high up. She was just in another house! Yes, exactly. Kind of hard to imagine when you felt like the skin was being pulled off of your face, but still. At least the ride would get smoother after this. Thank the great Diamond Authority for that.

"What?" Amethyst asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lapis furrowed a brow.

"..huh?" Dot said, blinking.

"You said to thank the 'great Diamond Authority' for something." Peridot responded.

"I.. did? Oh," Crap. Now she was thinking out loud. "Uh, just that this ship isn't ugly and falling apart. Otherwise we would crash and burn, right?" Dot gave an awkward forced laugh, earning her confused looks from the gems all around her.

"..right?" Lapis said slowly, giving Dot a confused look and.. hey look, her right pinky finger was twitching.

"Right." Dot repeated.

"..right." Amethyst echoed.

"Right!" Dot chuckled uneasily.

"Ri-" Peridot began.

"That's enough." Garnet interrupted.

"Rig.. uh, okay." the green warrior responded, sitting on her hands, and looking straight ahead. She had never noticed how interesting the back of Garnet's head was.. no, just kidding. She closed her eyes instead.

"Yo Dot," Amethyst teased. "You're sleeping already?"

"Yes." the green gem responded automatically.

"You're not." Garnet said impassively.

"Yes, I am." Dot said.

"I don't think you're supposed to speak when sleeping." Peridot responded suspiciously.

"Haha, you're not." the purple gem said evenly.

".." Dot fell into a silence.

"The ride should be smoother from now," Peridot informed the gems. "If you wish, you may get out of your seat."

Amethyst immediately unbuckled her seatbelt, standing up and stretching. Garnet stood, cracking her knuckles, and Lapis unbuckled her seatbelt, but didn't stand.

"Feels good to stretch." Amethyst said, grinning.

Garnet made a noise of agreement, but said nothing. The tall fusion was just glad she could move around now.

"You gonna stand up, Dot?" Lapis said, a bit confused. Usually, the warrior would be the first one moving.

"I'm, uh, I'm good."

Lapis shrugged, stretching out her legs and wiggling her toes. The no g-

"Wait, there's no gravity in space." Lapis said suddenly.

Garnet looked up, her expression hidden by her shades. "No, there's not."

"I was wondering when one of you would notice that," Peridot said coolly. "I would explain it to all of you but, eh, it would take too long. Don't worry about it too much."

"That's.. neat." Dot said after a moment.

"It's a standard feature of all Homeworld ships." the technician said, obviously unimpressed.

"Cool." Amethyst grinned.

"We haven't heard much from Pearl." Lapis observed.

"I'm trying to focus." the slim gem's voice could be heard, sounding a bit distracted.

"I wouldn't disturb her unless you want to crash." Peridot added.

"Noted." Garnet said, adjusting her shades and sitting back down.

"There are so many things to crash into, though. Planets, meteors, asteroids-" Amethyst added.

"I don't think you can crash into an asteroid." Lapis said hesitantly.

Dot absently hummed a random tune.

"I know that song." the tall fusion remarked.

"What song?" Dot asked. "Oh, that one. That's cool."

"If you're that scared, we can sing it."

"Scared of what?" Dot asked defensively. "I didn't say I was scared of anything! Scared? Who said anything about scared? Ahahaha, I'm totally okay with being here right now! I love heights! Being up high is my absolute _favorite_ place to be!"

"Oh my gosh," Amethyst laughed. "You're totally afraid of heights!"

"I am not!" Dot said indignantly.

"Amethyst." Garnet frowned at the purple gem.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dot continued.

"Yes." Garnet answered.

"How can you even be scared of heights?" Peridot asked. "I love heights!"

"I'm _not_."

"That's why you've been so weird ever since take-off. Why didn't you tell someone? We wouldn't laugh at you or anything."

"Are you even..," Dot sighed. "One, I am not! And two.." Dot pointed to Amethyst, who was still laughing.

Lapis rolled her eyes. "So when I flew you to Beach City, you were terrified the whole time?"

"No." Dot said flatly.

"Fear is not a bad thing." Garnet said.

"Okay, that's great, but.." Dot said slowly.

"Fear is something everyone feels."

"That's a very valid point, however-"

"You should not be ashamed to be afraid."

"And I totally get that, but I'm not. Afraid. Of anything."

"You're sitting on your hands." Lapis pointed out.

"So? My hands are cold! Do you mean to tell me you never get cold hands? Is there some new warm-hand-keeping technology I'm not aware exists?"

"You could just, I don't know, not have any." Peridot said sarcastically.

"..what? Oh! That's.. that's.. great Diamonds, that's.. ahaha! Ahahahahaha!"

Garnet gave one small chuckle.

Peridot made a series of annoyed faces. "If only you knew."

"'Not have any'," Lapis repeated with a giggle. "You know, Dot, everyone's afraid of something."

"Not me." Dot said, leaning back in her chair. The ship chose that exact moment to shake a little, and for some reason, they all intensely studied Dot's features. Except for Peridot and Pearl of course, who intensely studied some sort of boring ship thingy. Hey, don't give me that look, I'm a fanfiction writer, not a rocket scientist. Dot used every single bit of self-control she had not to sit up straighter. Which left other things, like, say, her face, free to do what they wanted.

"Geez, you look horrified." Amethyst remarked.

"I look tired." Dot answered.

"No, seriously. You look horrerrified."

"..that's not even a word."

"Terrified and horrified, together," Amethyst said proudly. "Now it's a word. Horrerrified. And it's exactly how you look."

"Right, tired."

"I'm scared of small spaces." Lapis offered.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dot responded. "And, considering that.. shouldn't you be afraid of being here?"

Lapis rolled her eyes. "It's not exactly a small space."

"Maybe," Dot said. "That's honestly just perspective. To some, it would be a big ship. To some, it would be a small ship."

"She!" Peridot corrected.

"It's a ship." Dot said flatly.

"You'll hurt her feelings."

".. 'kay then." Dot grimaced, to find that she was already doing so. Good! That's very convenient.

"Why are you so in denial?" Lapis frowned.

"About what? The size of the ship? Oh, sorry. I like to act deep and intellectual sometimes."

"..no..," Lapis said, giving Dot a weird look. "About your fears."

"What fears? Lazuli, I assure you, I am afraid of nothing."

"So stand up." she said.

".. what?"

"Stand up," the ocean gem repeated. "If you're not afraid, stand up."

"Ooh," Amethyst said. "She went there."

"Like.. do you mean to uh, stand up? Or to just.."

"It's not that hard to get, Dot." Lapis said.

"Uh, haha, funny story, did you know th-"

"You can tell me all about it," the petite gem said. "After you stand up."

"Oh, that'll take too long, don'tcha think? Actually, I-"

"You're afraid."

"I am not," Dot protested. "My.. legs.. hurt? Yes, my legs hurt. If I stand, I will be in so much pain. Ow. Oww, my legs."

"You're horrible at lying." Garnet observed.

"I'm in legit pain right now!"

"Yes, you are." the fusion agreed.

"Because you're scared." Amethyst added.

"And you won't stand up." Lapis finished with a smirk.

"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Dot complained. "I never gang up on you!"

"Actually," Lapis began. "Never mind. Will you stand, or will you not? We all know there's nothing wrong with your legs."

"I'm tired." Dot offered meekly.

"Tired and scared." Peridot retorted.

"You're one to talk!"

So Dot stopped sitting on her hands, and undid her seatbelt. Two pairs of eyes plus three more were trained on her. Dot was practically sweating.

"I'm too lazy," she said finally. "That's so much effort, Great Diamond Authority. I'm sitting nice and comfortable on my chair, and you all feel the need to make me stand? Like, _hello_ , I was relaxing on this comfortable chair! Gosh." the warrior scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"..what?" Lapis said finally. "Okay, if you say so."

"Eh." Amethyst shrugged.

Garnet stared intensely at Dot.

"Can't even enjoy a chair." Dot grumbled.

"Hm." Garnet said, turning away.

Dot refastened her seatbelt.

"Why are you putting that back on?" Lapis asked.

"I 'unno," Dot shrugged. "Peridot only said you could get out of your seat, not 'Hi, hello, please disregard all basic rules of safety. Thank you.' I'm only doing the right thing."

"You're scared." Garnet said simply.

"I like seatbelts. They're very restricting, thank you very much!"

"But.. you hate being restricted." Lapis pointed out.

"Ah, but you're wrong, Lazuli. I love being restricted! There is nothing that fills my heart with joy more than not being allowed to do things!"

"But-"

"Less talk, more relax." Dot interjected.

"I forbid you to relax!" Amethyst announced dramatically.

"What? I'm gonna relax if I wanna relax! I'm relaxing now."

"Amethyst was restricting you." Garnet said pointedly.

"I don't know why you guys are so convinced that I'm something I'm not," Dot said casually. "It's not even a big deal."

"No, it isn't." the fusion agreed.

"What do you feel about being in the air, Dot?" Lapis asked.

"I find it unnecessary, to be honest."

"Why? Don't you like being very high up? Don't you like your feet not touching the ground? Feeling nothing surround you but air?"

"It has it's pros, and it has it's cons. I just don't prefer it." Dot shrugged.

"What about flying? Would you fly if you could?"

"Not really," Dot said. "Are you done?"

"We are in space," Lapis said. "Surrounded by space. No ground. No sky. Just endless stars and planets, stretching outwards. With no. End."

"Okay..," Dot said, now visibly uncomfortable. "That's cool, I guess."

"You can float forever, and ever," Lapis continued. "In this space. No gravity. Just stars."

"That sounds delightful."

"Just you, and the galaxies."

"Splendid. They are pretty- from below."

"Higher than the clouds. Higher than the sky. Extremely high."

"Higher than an airplane!" Amethyst added.

"You guys are high," Dot remarked. "Pun intended."

"So high, you can't even see the water on planets. It just shows up as blue."

"And that's remarkable, really, it is."

"It's higher than anything else you've eve-"

"Okay! Okay, are you done trying to hypnotize me into joining your weird cult?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Amethyst said. "Are we making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes!" Dot said. "I'm already part of a cult, I don't intend to join another one any time soon, thanks!"

"You're what?" Lapis asked.

"I'm what? Anyways, I'm sorry, but getting high is not what's important in life."

"It sounds like we're all smoking weed!" Amethyst chortled.

"Really?" Dot responded. "Fine, I'll play along, since you guys seem to believe this so much. Ahem. I'm terrified! We are so high up! I feel like I am going to faint, oh no! We are all going to die!"

The gems exchanged glances. And there was a long, drawn out silence. Nothing but silence. Quiet. Peace. Silence.

"I can see them," Garnet began to sing. "Pressing in from all sides. This is the moment, the moment that decides. I can see them, pressing in from all sides."

"In comes the coming tide," Dot said softly as Garnet continued to sing. "Will I live or will I die?"

"I can hear them," Lapis joined in with a soft, lilting alto, complimenting Garnet's voice. "Beating their own war drums. They wanna beat me, to beat me 'till I'm numb. I can hear them, beating their own war drums."

"Oh, but I won't succumb. Will I live or will I die?" Amethyst joined in. She had heard Pearl singing this before, when Steven was just born.

They looked at Dot, waiting, who stared back, uncomprehending.

"I-I can't," she said, shaking her head, eyes wide. "That song.. I.."

* * *

They sat around the campfire at night, all of the young gems. Night, because the rogue gems said they had honor, that they wouldn't fight at nighttime. Night, because as Nepheline had put it, 'Hey, what's wrong with a few more cliches?' And Serpentine had initiated it.

"I can see them." she had began.

And then they had joined in, all laughing. Dot, Ser, Neph. Deman, Ambie, Rhodo, even shy little Hema..

And it had been fun. But they were all dead.

Serpentine, dead.

Nepheline, dead.

Demantoid, Amber, Rhodolite, Hematite. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Even grumpy old Commander Beryl. Dead.

Every single one of them, dead. Every single one except for Dot.

* * *

"Dot?" Amethyst said, taking a hesitant step forward. "Are you-"

Peridot furrowed her brow. Obviously their impromptu karaoke session went horribly wrong. She wasn't even going to touch that.

Dot buried her face in her hands, silently shaking.

"I'm sorry- we.. I didn't mean to.. I mean.. I didn't.." Lapis stammered, looking horrified.

 _Nice going, Saph._ Ruby thought, sarcastically.

 _I didn't mean to! I thought.. there was another future where.. I.. didn't think it would be this one. I.. I'm sorry._ Sapphire thought, dismayed.

"Dot, what's wrong?" Garnet said.

Silent sobs wracked the green gem's body.

"..Dot?" Lapis said tentatively. There was a soft murmuring, and she leaned closer to hear it.

"Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead.." she heard faintly. The ocean gem recoiled.

"Yo, Dot?" Amethyst's expression looked pained, almost.

"I swear I never meant to-" Lapis was about to apologize again.

"It isn't fair!" Dot sobbed, her vision blurred with tears. "Nothing is the same or how it's supposed to be! I don't.. I don't know what to do, or what to think or what to say, am I supposed to just start over? Everything I lived for, everything I _loved_ was just ripped away from me! It doesn't make sense! They've all moved on! They're all gone, and they're all dead! But why do I have to stay? Why am I _still here_?!"

"Dot.." Garnet said. But the tall fusion had nothing to say. Violence and smashing things wouldn't help, and future vision couldn't help either. She didn't know how to answer that question.

Amethyst looked down, and Lapis looked away.

No one did.

* * *

"You should take a break, Pearl." Peridot said. Not really, Pearl was doing an excellent job steering the ship, but her talents were needed elsewhere at the moment, and besides, Peridot sort of missed piloting a ship.

"Okay." Pearl murmured, giving control to the technician before standing and stretching. Oh. Oh wait. Pearl had heard everything, but she had been so focused, she hadn't responded to it.

"Mind if I-"

"Yeah, go ahead." the technician was more accustomed to this technology than Pearl was, so steering required less of her concentration.

"I'm confused. You said yes, you mind, but you told me to go ahead?"

Peridot gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Okay." Pearl nodded. So she took a few hesitant steps to where the gems were.. well, they weren't currently seated, so, hanging around, she supposed.

"Hey, P." Amethyst said, sounding tired and miserable.

"Hello, Amethyst." Pearl said politely, her eyes scanning the room. Lapis was draped across her chair, and Garnet stood, her expression hidden by her shades. And Dot..

Pearl walked purposely over to Dot.

"Hello, Dot." she said.

"Hi, Pearl."

"I can't- I can't properly say that I've ever had my memories buried," Pearl said, giving a small half-laugh, the kind that's not really a laugh at all. "But I have asked myself that question before. Why is she- are they gone? Why not me? And.. why am I still here? But look around you," the slim gem gestured towards the other gems. "We're all.. broken. And you know what broke us, Dot? War. Our gems might not be shattered, but.. we are. I guess what I'm trying to say is.. Dot, will you come be broken with us?"

Pearl extended a hand towards Dot, who looked up at her. There was a pause, and then she took it, and Pearl helped her to her feet.

"You stood." Lapis said with a small smile.

"..Yeah. I did."

And then Garnet laughed. And Amethyst joined in. And then Lapis, followed, by Pearl, and finally Dot. They could hear Peridot laugh too.

"We're insane." Amethyst laughed.

"We're crazy." Lapis added.

"We're pathetic." Pearl chuckled.

"We're falling apart." Peridot chimed in, from sitting in front of the controls.

"We're bizarre." Garnet said.

"We're _great_." Dot gave a broken grin. Her face was tear-stained and she felt like absolute crap, but at least she didn't have to feel like absolute crap alone. And maybe that was more important than anything.

"That sounded like something from those boring, predictable movies that Steven watches." Amethyst remarked.

"Peridot, put the ship on autopilot and come hug." Pearl instructed.

"Really?" Peridot sighed, turning on the autopilot. She walked over to the gems and was immediately pulled into a large hug.

"I'm crying." Lapis said.

"I think we all are." Pearl said.

"Yeah." Garnet agreed.

There was a comfortable silence.

"Now that _that's_ over with." Peridot said, walking back to the control panel and steering again.

"I know you enjoyed that hug!" Lapis said.

"That's not the point." Peridot retorted.

* * *

A month had passed.

"Are we there yet?" Dot complained.

"..almost." Pearl said with a frown, as she steered.

"So this is it." Amethyst said.

"We're going to be there in 20 minutes. Start preparations." Peridot said.

Pearl sighed. "What was the outfit again?"

"Blue bodysuit. Yellow diamond on the front. Dark blue ballet flats."

"Okay." Pearl transformed her outfit to the one Peridot described.

"Do you remember the plan?" Garnet asked.

There were nods from all of the gems, except Peridot, who responded with a "Yes".

"Alright," Garnet said. "Many gems and humans are depending on us to complete this mission with accuracy and precision even though they don't realize it. This is important. This is about something bigger than all of us. Now, who are we?"

"We are the Crystal Gems!" they all responded.

"What do we do?"

"We save the day!"

This was what they had been working for.

Garnet altered her outfit to the one Peridot described.

"They'll recognize you as a warrior," the technician explained. "Introduce yourself as Garnet-07. Respond to every question with negative or affirmative."

Amethyst and Pearl were doing some behind the scenes work. Making sure everything went smoothly and taking the others out of bad situations if anything went wrong.

"Can we just.." Amethyst began, unsure how to say what she wanted to say.

Pearl embraced the purple gem, and the gems joined in the hug.

"The Elite Crystal is not a hugging sanctuary," Peridot said flatly. ".. but fine."

"If we never see each other again..," Dot began. "I just wanted to thank you for.. everything, I guess."

"We'll see each other again," Lapis assured. "We'll all see each other again."

"Landing in 5 minutes. Get into positions!" Peridot said.

Dot, Pearl, and Amethyst slipped into a hidden compartment, and Lapis, Peridot, and Garnet stayed.

Lapis looked over at Peridot who met her gaze with a small smile.

"Landing in 4 minutes." she called.

Garnet was calm. There was, surprisingly, no conflict between Ruby and Sapphire, just preparation for what was ahead. There were so many futures, so many ways this go. She could only hope it would go the right way.

"Landing in 5, 4, 3.." Peridot trailed off as a few gems came towards her ship.

"This is Peridot," she said calmly. "Back together." Wait. Wait, no. Wrong line, sorry. "Returning from mission on Earth to check on the Cluster. Lapis Lazuli is here, but the location of Jasper-87 is unknown. She is still trapped on Earth. I found a Homeworld gem they had captured there."

"My Peri, you know you don't have to do all of that formal stuff with me! I got you covered, don't worry." the gem winked.

".. if you call me that one more time I swear t- Tigers-eye, not today. Is there anyone else present?"

"You're not being as sassy as usual. I think you're warming up to me. Don't worry, it's just me."

"Great," Peridot grumbled. "I assure you, I am only getting colder. I'd like to request an audience with Yellow Diamond, please."

"Yellow Diamond? Whaddaya wanna speak to her for, my Peri? You itchin' to get killed or something?"

"I am certain this is against many laws," Peridot said dryly. "In addition to that, I am not yours. Now, I wish to speak to Yellow Diamond. Is there an issue, Tigers-eye?"

"Nuh-uh, not messing with the Yellow's favourite technician, am I right?"

"You are always wrong, I promise."

"Now you're promising me things!" the orange gem grinned. "I'm flattered, yanno?"

"I'm reporting you. You are violating many rules, not to mention my personal space." Peridot said stiffly.

"H-hey, I'm taking you to Yellow Diamond. Relax with a capital R-E-L-A-X!"

"Lapis Lazuli, Garnet-07, please follow Tigers-eye."

Lapis made sure to give the striped gem the most hate-filled glare she could muster.

"Nice dress, Miss Lazuli. I'd sure love to get u-"

" _Reporting_." Peridot repeated.

'Do you really deal with this often?' Lapis mouthed to the technician.

'Unfortunately', was the response.

"Did I mention how much I adore your hair, my Peri?"

"Did I mention how much I hate you?" was the sarcastic response.

"Many times," Tigers-eye said. "Okay, we're here."

* * *

Amethyst, Pearl, and Dot crawled out of the hidden compartment. They looked different- Pearl was wearing the current Homeworld uniform for servants, Amethyst was wearing similar clothes to that of Jasper and Peridot, and Dot, well, she was dressed just like Peridot. And complaining about her hair which was now in the triangular shape the technician preferred.

"How does she do this?" Dot whined. "It feels like there's a huge boulder on my head."

"Shh," Pearl admonished. "It can't be that bad."

"Do you want this hair? Why don't you try this hair and tell me it's not that bad?"

"Be quiet." Amethyst rolled her eyes.

Dot recognized most of the buildings, even though they looked significantly modernized. There were a few things added, and a few things gone, but she could still find her away around. It's not like Homeworld was gone, just updated. And they had updated without her. But that was okay, she wasn't sure she would want to see what had turned Homeworld into this industrial dump anyways.

So the three walked to their destination, appearing inconspicuous.

"Excuse me," a Pearl said, walking up to them and looking at Pearl. There was no emotion in her tone. "I do not recognize your unit. Can you please state your name?"

"I am Pearl-473." Pearl said, her voice devoid of emotion as well.

"Affirmative. What is your unit?" she turned to Amethyst.

"Amethyst-104." Amethyst responded, pursing her lips.

"And.. Peridot-01." the Pearl finished.

"State your name." Dot said coldly. She was only acting, but it was pretty believable.

"Pearl-589270," the Pearl said. "Can you pl-"

"Is there an issue, 589270?" Dot interrupted the servant gem. She was asking a bit too many questions.

"No, ma'am. it is just that I am suppos-"

"589270!" a voice could be heard calling.

"My apologies," the Pearl said, a small hint of fear creeping into her tone, and the gem cleared her throat and straightened her back. "I am sorry for disturbing you."

The servant walked in the direction of the voice.

"Are you okay, P?" Amethyst whispered.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," was the hushed reply. "That Pearl.. she's defective."

"She's perfect," Dot told her. "And if we do this right, she and so many other gems can finally have a chance."

Amethyst nodded in agreement.

Pearl's features arranged themselves to ones of feeling no emotion, her posture rigid, and the gems continued.

* * *

"What are you doing?" a hostile looking Tanzanite said, glaring at Garnet, Lapis, and Peridot.

"What are you doing?" was the cool reply from the water gem.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?"

"You just said that." Peridot said pointedly.

"Whatever! You three can't just stand there!"

"Why not?" Garnet asked.

"Because you can't!" the light blue gem retorted.

"Are you sure?" Lapis asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Tanzanite huffed.

"Did you want to speak to Yellow Diamond?" Peridot asked.

"No, that's not important. You can't stand there!"

"Did someone else want to speak to Yellow Diamond?" Lapis inquired.

"No, are you listening? You can't just- you can't just stand there!"

"Is there someone who wished to speak to Yellow Diamond here?" the technician responded, making a point of looking around in all directions.

"Argh!" Tanzanite said in frustration, stomping off.

"Was it something that I said?" Peridot called to the gem, poorly hiding her satisfied smirk.

"Nyheheheh." Peridot chuckled quietly.

There was a quiet silence as they waited, and then..

"What happened to the turtle fuel?" Amethyst asked, walking up to the gems.

"It fell inside the lights." Lapis answered with a nod. They had established a code of sorts to make sure that they were all the right gems.

"Okay. So.. are we going to.."

"Yeah, I guess." the ocean gem said.

"Dot?" Amethyst turned towards the warrior gem, who had an expression of confusion on her face.

"Yeah," Dot said absently. "Alright. This way."

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl followed her into some sort of tunnel.

"This was created a long time ago, by the rogue gems," Dot explained, making sure to keep her voice quiet.. "But it was found out, and everyone pretty much left it alone. Over time, we forgot about it. I was only, like, a toddler back then, so of course I thought it was my own special discovery. I put tiny holes everywhere to spy on my mom.. I was a weird kid. Or maybe I had some sort of weird future vision.."

"Doubtful." Garnet responded, also using a quiet volume.

"..Yeah, probably not." Dot whispered back.

The four gems crawled through, Dot having changed back to her normal outfit already.

"Now we watch." Pearl said, in a hushed tone.

* * *

"Peridot-01." Yellow Diamond said sternly. "And Lapis Lazuli. Where is Jasper-87?"

"Her location is unknown, ma'am," Peridot said, making sure to keep her tone even. "She remains on planet Earth."

"Hm," the yellow gem said, her frown deepening. "Lapis Lazuli, as informant, it was your job to make sure that we knew everything about Earth that we should know."

"Yes, ma'am," Lapis said with a nod. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry does not get anything done." was the cold reply.

"Yes, ma'am." Lapis said.

"However, 01," the leader glared down at the green technician. "That does not change the fact that you failed to complete the mission."

"I did not, ma'am," was the response. "I checked on the Cluster."

"You failed to bring everyone back with you," Yellow Diamond practically hissed. "What is Homeworld's policy on failures?"

"They are not tolerated, ma'am." Peridot said.

"Good. And what are you?"

"I am whatever I choose to be, ma'am." Peridot said, looking the intimidating leader dead in the eye, just like they had practiced.

"I'm sorry 01, I don't believe I heard you correctly," Yellow Diamond said. "Are you forgetting your place?"

Dot carefully and silently crept through one of the exits- or entrances, depending on how it was used. Yellow Diamond wouldn't see her coming.

"No, she's just remembering it," Dot said, her arms crossed. "Hi mom, how was your day? Oh sorry, my bad. How was the past 16,000 years?"

Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow. "01, Lapis Lazuli, just what exactly is the meaning of this? Is this some sort of elaborate joke you are pulling?"

"No." Lapis said simply.

"As cool as that would be," Dot said. "S'not a joke, sorry."

Yellow Diamond's eyes darted from Peridot to Lapis to Dot.

"I'm giving all three of you one chance to end this _now_."

* * *

 _10,426 words. I had written 10,426 more words for this chapter._

 _Now I am left with the 5,824 you just read, and I don't even remember the probably angsty stuff I wrote._

 _I. Am. Done._

 _Take this. Take this chapter from me. This will take a while._


	20. Coming to you a-live

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long.

I keep deleting parts of this chapter over and over again and also we moved houses so I didn't have wifi for a few weeks.

I'll just respond to some reviews now.

* * *

steven universe: Jasper is cool but i'm not sure what Steven and Connie could do about her? but yes, i am considering doing a Jasper redemption arc. maybe. maybe not. idk. perhaps in a sequel.

Guest: awww thanks! I think you're just perfect too~

No1fan15: haha thank you :)

Angel: Dot's sass levels will be turned up more than all the way, I assure you.

Guest (2): .. 'gg' to you too?

Kittysurvive: oh, nice seeing you here~! thank you ^^

Guest (3): that's nice dear but can i remind you that this is rated Teen? If you're ten you shouldn't be here, sorry but this.. is really not reading material for a ten-year-old. i'm sorry you didn't enjoy my 'bullshit' but i'm afraid i won't be stopping for you~

* * *

Okay guys I was listening to Fall Out Boy and their song _Novocaine_ fits Dot really well and I just? You should maybe give it a listen idk

I'm working on the chapter now

you can follow my tumblr lucidcolours bc i'm always posting short stories and crap from this au on it lol


	21. Chapter 16

"I don't know who you are." Yellow Diamond spat.

"It's only been- what- 16,000 years?" Dot said dismissively. "And besides, I'm not _that_ easy to forget."

Yellow Diamond pursed her lips.

"Now, I know you know who I am, and Peri knows you know who I am, and Lazuli knows you know who I am, so why are you still putting on that lame act?"

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it isn't working."

"By the way- your security is a little slack," Dot criticized. "I'm almost sure I could just waltz in here while yelling 'arrest me' at the top of my lungs."

Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you couldn't."

"Also, can I just say that your guards are totally perverted?" Lapis added.

"... m'kay then." Dot said slowly.

Peridot sighed, facepalming. Sort of. She has no palms? I dunno how to work with this, help me out, people.

"And just what exactly is this? Why is there nobody guarding you? Have you never heard of mutiny?" Dot asked incredulously.

"I am respected too much for mutiny." YD said stiffly.

"Respected?" Lapis repeated. "More like feared."

Yellow Diamond looked her niece directly in the eyes. "Whatever works."

Lapis looked down at her feet.

"Stop trying to murder gems with your eyes." Dot interrupted, and Yellow Diamond turned to Dot, glaring. Dot glared back and this went on for a few moments before the leader increased her glare intensity and the green gem warrior had to turn away.

Yellow Diamond used this temporary falter in Dot's vocal onslaught to take back control of the situation. "So, it really is you. I-" she began.

"-am crazy," Dot finished, nodding. "Yes, yes, I know."

Yellow Diamond gave Dot a furious look. Dot smiled at her. And then waved. Peridot covered her snickering with an intense, but fake, coughing fit.

"When did you get so insufferable?" YD asked incredulously, feeling more offended than she looked.

"I learned from the best," said Dot simply. "Y'know, I'm only waiting around for the right gem's memories to bury and convince them that they're someone completely different, I'm sure you know how that goes."

The leader sighed. "It was for the best, honestly."

".. are you sleeping?" asked Dot. "Because damn, that's a pretty huge and elaborate dream you must be experiencing right now."

Lapis snorted. "Ahem, ahem. _Ahem_." she pretended to clear her throat.

"Peridot, everything I ever did, I did for you."

"I'm flattered, really," said Dot. "But there's a whole lot of things you did for me that didn't need doing."

"You'll never understand it." the yellow leader told her.

"Fantastic," said Dot. "The day I become so twisted as to understand what compels you to do what you do is a sad, sad day."

"..granted. But, if you're Peridot, then who is _she_?" the leader asked.

"Peridot." Peridot said coolly.

"There should only be one of you." Yellow Diamond said with a sharp glare.

"There should only be one of _you_." Dot told her.

"There is only one of me. But why are there two of you?"

"Why are there two of _you_?" was the cryptic response.

Peridot smirked at that.

"There aren't- never mind," the leader groaned. "Can you just be serious for a little bit?"

"But of course." said Dot.

"Listen to me, Peridot. Everything I did for you, I did for a reason. I never did anything wrong, I only-"

The leader cut herself off as she angrily stared at Dot, who was nodding.

"No, no, continue," said Dot. "You know, this is really fascinating. I've never had a chance to see a pathological liar up close."

"I've had enough of you disrespecting me." the leader said firmly.

"Same," said Dot. "Like, honestly. It's not cool."

"As I was saying, I did everything for a reason. Nothing I did was wrong, if you look at things from my point of view then you'll see that-"

"Is that so?" Dot asked.

"Stop! Stop that!" YD said, drawing herself up sharply.

Dot looked around dramatically before pointing to herself. "Oh, you're- you're talking to me?"

"Yes, Peridot, I am," Yellow Diamond said. "I honestly need you to be serious right now. I'm trying to have a conversation with you."

"Yes, well, you have completely ridded me of any previous interest in holding a conversation with you that I had before. I'm only trying to ask you questions. You know, catch up? Geez."

Dot turned away in mock sadness.

"Turn around!" the yellow gem demanded, slamming her fist down on her desk. "That's an order!"

"Find your chill," said Dot, turning around, eyebrow raised, and then as an afterthought, "Dot- 2015."

Amethyst rolled her eyes from her crouched position in the tunnel.

Peridot was kind of shocked, and also kind of scared. Was Dot completely unaware of who she was speaking to?

"I've had just about enough of your sarcastic comments and _detestable_ mannerisms!" the leader exclaimed, angrily slamming her fist down on her desk again.

Lapis widened her eyes.

"Mhm," Dot nodded, looking disinterested. "Yes, yes, believe me, I am _totally_ taking your criticism to heart. Also, that thing's going to break if you keep punching it."

Yellow Diamond scowled. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I did what I did? I didn't bury your memories for no reason! I didn't have Serpentine killed for _no reason_!"

The tall leader paused as she realized her mistake. "I mean, ah, I, d'uh.. Serpentine wasn't killed for.. she didn't.. er.. I really should have thought that through before I said it."

The three Crystal Gems' expressions were those of shock, Garnet's eyes were wide, though you couldn't see them, Pearl brought a hand to her mouth, and Amethyst's mouth was slightly open and she leaned forward a little.

Dot's eyes narrowed. "You did _what_?"

"Dot," YD said. "Let me explain, it was admittedly not the best decisio-"

"You did _what._ " Dot said, her voice dangerously low. She wasn't asking. At all.

"There was- I only wanted you to do what you were supposed to do."

"Dot," said Lapis, her tone wary. "It's not worth it."

"She killed her!" Dot shrieked. "You killed her!"

Yellow Diamond flinched. "I had a perfectly acceptable reason for doing so." she defended.

"No reason will ever be ' _acceptable_ ' enough! You- you-"

"-Dot," Peridot interrupted. "Please."

"She had her whole entire life ahead of her and you just took that away without thinking! You should be ashamed to- to even be _alive!_ "

"Dot." Peridot said urgently.

Yellow Diamond looked on apathetically. "I did what I had to do."

"You did not have to do _any_ of that sh-"

Peridot covered the warrior's mouth, feeling very satisfied with her life choices. Dot's expression was one of intense fury, yelling muffled obscenities.

"Peridot, in the end you will always come back to me," YD said, feeling very self-assured. "It's how you were made. Wha-"

"You're _wrong_ ," Dot said after prying Peri's fingers away. "I hate you!"

The leader blinked. "Hate is a very strong word, you know."

"I've got a whole bunch of stronger words for you," Dot hissed. "I hope your death is gruesome and excruciatingly _painful_ , you vacuous, moronic, bit-"

Peridot covered the warrior's mouth again while glaring at the leader. Lapis mentally applauded her as Dot gave the technician a deadpan expression, prying the digits away from her with a medium amount of effort.

"You know, Dot," said Yellow Diamond with a frown. "Being so violent all the time will only land you in hell."

Dot just smiled. "Then I'm taking you with me."

* * *

 _Dot! *horrrified gasp* that is your_ mother _you're speaking to!_

 _.._

 _Who am I kidding girl you go you gooo gruesome and excruciating painful death all the way like_

 _you don't just kill someone's best friend like ohmy god_

 _also can i just mention that tumblr decided to delete my primary blog on tumblr when i was deleting my secondary but you know what fine i'll make a new account_

 _*gross sobbing while insanely laughing* nothing ever goes right for me lol_

 _also yellow diamond how dare you serpentine is precious cinnamon roll too good for this world_

 _i'm also trying to cast yd as a problematic mom who doesn't know how to mom and is inclined towards manipulation and violence and hating her kid's individuality so please tell me if that's working or not_

 _dot's sarcasm levels: 300000_

 _me: no. they must be hiGHER_

 _btw dot be better than your mom is and pls dont go psycho that is all_


	22. Chapter 17

_*smiles but internally weeping*_

 _you'll get it later. ohh, how you'll get it later._

 _haha. aaahhahaaa. *sobbing* theyareallsogay_

 _btw for dramatic effect i recommend a badass song like a war theme or maybe novocaine by fall out boy or some other great song that gets you feeling the "hell yes" and have it on loop_

 _you might, ah, also want to have a sort of happy, triumphant victory song playing later. idk, ill tell you when to play it when the time comes. *salutes*_

 _that doesn't mean they'll win._

 _the victory song could be for yellow diamond._

 _you: y r u spoiling the story oh my god_

 _me: i said it could be, ok_

* * *

Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes.

Dot didn't waver for a second. She didn't retreat, didn't take it back, didn't apologize.

So, YD tilted her head back.. and laughed.

Dot rolled her eyes. "I expected literally nothing else from you."

Lapis gave some sort of surprised, relieved noise.

Peridot just gaped. That reaction made no sense. At all.

Yellow Diamond laughed and laughed. Oh, how she laughed. It was an amazing sight to see, because Yellow Diamond was _beautiful_ with those expressive curves, soft lips, passionate eyes, and.. she was _gorgeous._ Oh, yes, how she laughed. It was a bold, loud laugh, but musical, almost.

Dot just shook her head. This was ridiculous. No, like, seriously. Sorry for interrupting the story, but oh my gosh. Just imagine your friends all being attracted to your mom. _Your mom._ Oh my god.

Garnet admired her, yes, but only loved herself even more for the love she embodied. It was pure, and happy, and perfect. Even now, it was amazing.

Pearl's cheeks, needless to say, were flushed a light blue, at the musical laugh and more than visually pleasing features. A deep instinct inside her that had long since been surprised, stirred, if only slightly. It made her happy to see the leader happy.

Amethyst was flushed a deeper purple. Dayum.

Peridot was a bright green, some sort of expression on her face between 'embarrassment' and 'holy shit' and 'wow'.

Lapis gave Dot a look of sympathy and quite understanding. She too, was completely unaffected by the leader's radiance, but only because Yellow Diamond was her aunt, and because seriously.

"Great Diamond Authority." Dot murmured, snapping Peridot out of her daze.

"Replaceable!" Peridot said automatically, straightening.

"Irreplaceable." Lapis said, resting a small blue hand on the technician's shoulder. Peridot smiled at that.

This legit only made the leader laugh harder.

"I'm starting to not see what's so funny anymore." Dot said slowly.

Amethyst and Pearl widened their eyes at that, and focused.

"..ha..," Yellow Diamond slowly stopped laughing, wiping multiple tears from her eyes. "Spoken like a true leader."

"Uh," says Dot. " _No_."

" _Yes_ ," says Yellow Diamond, and then to Lapis and Peridot. "And you two! Unbelievable!"

Peridot squints, unsure how to respond to that.

Lapis purses her lips, stepping a little closer to Peridot, almost as if in defense.

"You really think that she's irreplaceable, don't you," YD smiles, and it's almost as if she feels real sympathy for Lapis, for a second or two. "Wrong. Right now, I could make 20 Peridots- with little effort- all better than both of them."

Lapis glares. "No. Different, maybe. More advanced, maybe. But not better."

"Yeah, I'm with Lazuli on this one. Good luck with makin 'em better, 'cause we set the bar pretty high." Dot smirks.

"Nobody is replaceable." Peridot adds defiantly, a grin on her face.

"Am I right, or am I right?" Dot asks.

Their cue.

Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet emerge, looking as triumphant as ever, and Yellow Diamond is surprised. Not visibly, but she is. The leader presses her lips together.

"You brought.. _friends_." she says flatly.

Amethyst narrows her eyes at that.

"Mm, yeah," Dot shrugs. "Call 'em what you will. They're here either way."

"A pearl, an amethyst, and a garnet," the leader looks offended, almost. "This is who you brought in your attempt to dethrone me?"

Pearl sneers at the leader. Garnet is silent.

"Nobody's here to dethrone you," Lapis responds. "Don't flatter yourself. We only want to stop the cruelty going on here."

"Cruelty?" Yellow Diamond repeats. "I have built an _empire_ out of rubble. I'm doing Homeworld a favour by being a ruler they can trust will do a thorough job."

"BS," Dot says, and YD gives her a condescending look. "Whoops, did I say that out loud?"

"Your fun is over, Yellow Diamond." Garnet says threateningly, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh," the leader replies. "Can we play your little game later? I'm terribly busy."

"Lets see if it will be a game when you are defeated!" Pearl says, taking a sword she had stored in her gem previously and holding it firmly in her hand.

"What a cute little toy you have there." YD remarks.

Amethyst growls. "That toy is gonna beat you up!"

The purple summons her whip, and Pearl calls out a warning- "Amethyst!"- but the purple gem ignores it, and uses her whip like a lasso, throwing it in an attempt to capture the leader.

Yellow Diamond eyes the whip calmly, catches it and snaps it in half. It dissipates immediately, and Amethyst gives the leader an angry look.

Lapis scowls. She does have water in her gem, but it might not be enough. They are, after all, fighting a Diamond, and Diamonds are very powerful.

"Are you sure you want to fight a losing battle?" Yellow Diamond grins, and it is a scary thing, because even though her smile is beautiful, it is a predator's smile, and they all know it.

"That used to be my job description." says Dot, summoning a shuriken. She didn't realize how much she missed how it felt to throw one.

"Your weapon is t-" YD begins.

"Terrifying? Yes. Tremble before my greatness." Dot interrupts.

"I was going to say t-" YD tries to complete her insult, but is again cut off.

" _Tremble_." the warrior repeats.

"You're all practically begging for me to destroy you," Yellow Diamond says. "And so I shall grant your wish."

She summons gloves made of heavy-looking golden metal. No, like, really heavy. The leader clenched her hands into fists.

"Well, we're screwed." says Dot helpfully.

Peridot makes a noise of alarm.

"How bad can it be, is she just gonna punch us into a wall or something?" Amethyst rolls her eyes, thoroughly unimpressed.

Lapis shakes her head. "Dot's right. We're screwed."

"I could punch you into a wall," says the leader. "That would delight me, but, ah, I think I would prefer to stab you instead."

"Nobody say a word," says Dot. "Seriously, don't even provoke her."

"I don't get it, though!" Amethyst says. "She's gonna stab us with her fists? Like, what exactly is sh-heeeeee.." the purple gem trailed off, widening her eyes.

Long, razor sharp spikes emerged with a sharp and subtle gesture that the leader made.

"There are spikes coming from her knuckles." Peridot whispers.

What was odd about them was their colour. Or colours, rather. They were multicoloured- blue, green, purple, black, white, red, orange, every colour of the rainbow. Only a little bit of the metal's original threatening silver shine show through.

Garnet widens all three of her eyes at that.

"Aren't they beautiful?" YD purrs softly.

"You should.. clean them.." Dot mutters.

"And waste this beautiful _gem dust_?" the leader half-coos, half-hisses.

Peridot looks very alarmed at this point, and Lapis gives her a reassuring nudge in response. _Everything will be fine_ , to Peridot it is almost as if she were saying it out loud.

Yellow Diamond takes a step forward. Dot takes a step backward.

"Listen," says Dot. "We only want-"

"To be eliminated? Don't worry, I'm fulfilling your request."

Yellow Diamond is still for a moment, before sharply darting forward, her hands tightly balled up, spikes outstretched, waiting for new pigment to cover it, green, blue, pearlescent, purple, red. Dot ducks immediately, rolling to the side.

Yellow Diamond does not give her a second glance, instead heading straight for Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl, who all have their weapons summoned.

"Fine," Dot huffs. "That's what I get for expecting you to play fair."

She stays back, waiting for her mother to attack again. She had fought many battles and learned many strategies.

Lapis stretches out her power, looking for any source of water- small, big, anything. Something.

Peridot feels kind of stupid just standing there, but she can't fight, and she can't summon her weapon either. Anything she did right then would only get in the way, so what should she do? She didn't want to mess anything up, but she still wanted to help.. somehow.

"You know, a defective servant like you should have been crushed a while ago." Yellow Diamond says, sounding as if she was saying something casual like 'it looks like it might rain today'.

Pearl narrows her eyes, but doesn't take the bait.

Garnet slams her gauntlet-covered fists together. "That's enough." she says.

Yellow Diamond's eyes flit over to the fusion, and her face takes on a disinterested expression. "And I suppose you feel that being fused will make it easier to fight me?"

"Perhaps." said Garnet simply, not giving the leader the response she was trying to get.

"Well then, the first step would be to separate you, don't you think?"

The leader eyes the fusion's gauntlets and the spikes disappear. "We shall engage in fist-to-fist." she says, as if there is no question about it.

Garnet doesn't respond to that. Everyone is tensely waiting for YD to make a move first. Lapis had found a pond. It was small, piteously so, and she didn't dare to move any of the water there for fear she would alert a gem inside to the happenings inside the leader's 'office' of sorts.

Yellow Diamond is silent, pursing her lips.

Garnet gives an internal sigh and raises a fist to punch the leader to the ground. It is countered as expected, and Garnet is only slightly surprised at the sheer amount of force her punch is blocked with. Yellow Diamond raises her other fist to punch the tall fusion, and that too is countered, but Garnet is pushed back a few centimeters.

"You know, I-" YD pauses. There is a loud clink and then a scraping noise. She stands there a moment, her eyes drifting down to the shuriken embedded in her armour. "What is this t-"

" _Tremble_!" Dot cackles, as Yellow Diamond is suddenly and violently shocked, large amounts of electricity coursing through her form. Tremble she does, but only for a second or two.

The leader snarls, yanking the shuriken out of her armour, and suddenly, her armour is all shiny and new again.

Garnet ducks just as Yellow Diamond throws a punch for her head. Dot darts over to Pearl, whispering to the slim gem. A plan, probably.

"Future vision!" YD hisses suddenly.

Oh well. Garnet's been figured out.

"Seeing everything I'm going to do before I do it must be convenient for you, isn't it?"

Yellow Diamond is about to punch her left arm, so she subtly shifts to the right. But what she forgot to count was Amethyst. The gem was thrown off by Garnet's small movement, and she ensnared the fusion instead, bringing her to the ground.

"But nobody can See everything, now can they?" Yellow Diamond grins sharply.

Those horrible spikes are back.

"Any last words? Want to unfuse so you can say goodbye?"

Garnet smiles.

"Fine, your choice." Yellow Diamond angles her arm, prepared to- she is blown back with a large, bright force, and there is Peridot, smoke wafting lightly in the air, looking very smug, and very, very proud of herself. Prouder than Lapis looks, even. The technician is rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

"You are all so annoying!" YD seeths. "And yet, I could crush every one of you like an ant."

There is a flash and then a "Wanna crush _me_ like an ant?"

The voice is articulate, and has a slight raspy undertone. An oval and triangular gem are embedded in her forehead, next to each other, quite neatly. Wild, short, dark green hair frames her face and extends in all directions.

"Another fusion?" the leader spat.

"But of course." she smirks.

"Who are you?" Lapis's eyes are wide.

"Tree Agate," says the fusion. "But you can call me amazing, awesome, fabulous, or anything similar."

Peridot rolls her eyes.

"Well, _Tree Agate_ ," Yellow Diamond's tone is mocking. "I will have fun crushing you."

"My apologies, but I'm going to have to deny you that pleasure."

Garnet is practically shaking with delight. If only Steven was here so he could say 'Giant woman!' in that cheerful way he always does.

Tree Agate summons a larger version of Dot's four-bladed shuriken, and then Pearl's infamous spear. There is a flash of light and then here comes a dual-bladed spear. It crackles with electricity. This shit is scary. This shit is powerful.

Yellow Diamond raises an eye. "And what exactly do you intend to do with that?"

"I intend for you to find out." The fusion cracks a smile, revealing Dot's set of sharp teeth. The fusion spins it around like a freaking baton. Dayum, we've got a badass over here.

"You might as well show off," YD scoffs, spiky glove-things at the ready. "It'll be the last chance you get to do so."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Amethyst says, summoning a two-tailed whip for this task. The Crystal Gems were her family. Now there were three more members of her family, and she was gonna protect them if it was the last thing she did.

"Or me." Garnet says calmly. She is not going down without a fight.

"Or me." Lapis has the water from her gem. It's enough to grab, and hold. She can distract. She can help.

"Or me." Peridot adds. She wants to be important. She can be important. She is more than just someone who can be replaced. She can prove them all wrong. And with that comes a beautiful halberd, and it is shiny, and sharp, and what she really needed right that second.

"Holy shit." says Amethyst.

"Peridot." Lapis whispers.

Garnet saw this already.

"Holy shit!" Dot adds, through Tree Agate's mouth.

And that was all Peridot needed to reassure her that they really weren't the same gem. Not any more. The halberd is light and it is heavy and it is _perfect_ and Peridot only knows how to use it a little bit. It was nothing to worry about, Dot and Pearl had taught her how to throw and how to balance and the right stance. She would be fine.

They would all be fine.

"Oh, what an accomplishment," Yellow Diamond says sarcastically, and then she turns to Tree Agate. "As for you-"

Tree Agate smirks. "Now I get to beat you." she sing-songs.

Yellow Diamond snarls, punching at.. air? Tree Agate neatly jumps over the fist. The next punch is blocked by a heavy gauntlet, and then Yellow Diamond finds her foot held down by a water hand. She growls, pulling her foot out of the tight grip, but then her hand is ensnared by a black whip. She whirls around, to be almost electrocuted with that dumb double-ended spear. She nearly looses an arm at the blade of a halberd. She is powerful, but she is also outnumbered. They come from the front, so she guards her front, but another comes from the back, so then she guards her back, but another one comes from the side. She can't win. She knows she can't win.

"ENOUGH!" she yells with enough volume to make them all stop for a moment.

"I've had enough of your little game." she seethes. She was angry. Furious, even. The fusion. The fusion with her kid in it. Her niece. That other peridot. The runt. But the pearl especially. How she detested the pearl.

Garnet moves a second too late.

"Dot!" the fusion yells. YD punches Tree Agate blindly, and there's a huge flash as the two gems are thrown apart.

"How does it feel to-" she hovers over the Pearl, who glares up at her. There is no crack. Wait.

No. _No._ She didn't. She couldn't have- she didn't!

Dot skidded across the floor. She landed hard, and it only served to widen her crack slightly

Yellow Diamond made some sort of strangled, angry, distressed noise.

She hit the wrong gem.

Dot had the worst headache. What was up with this headache? Had it always been this cold? .. or this hot? She shivered.

"Dot!" Peridot was running over to her.

Geez, there's no need to be so frickin' _loud_. There was legit no reason to be screaming her name right now.

"Dot." Peridot's eyes are wide, she looks like she's seen some horrible, unspeakable thing. Dot thought Tree Agate was pretty cool, actually. Did Pearl feel that graceful all the time?

"That's my name, don't overuse it." Dot murmurs.

"Dot.." Peridot sounds as if she has something really important to say, but she trails off, looking at something just above her eyes.

"I just told you not to overuse it." Dot rolls her eyes.

This headache was becoming a serious problem. She sits up- there was a screw missing from her elbow joint, where did _that_ go- and her headache felt like the fires of hell were inside her head. Dot's fingers automatically flit up to her gem and.. there's a crack. It's not deep, but it's long, and almost goes straight through her gem.

"Thanks for letting me know." Dot purses her lips.

Peridot winced.

"Well then." says Dot, standing up.

It takes Lapis nearly getting poofed by YD for the gems to resume fighting again.

"No, no," says Peridot. "Sit down. Please just sit down."

"I don't do 'sitting down'." Dot tells the technician. "Besides, it looks worse than it is. I have a headache, that's it, I swear."

"It can get worse." Peridot retorts.

"But it won't!" Dot assured, walking around and nearly giving poor Peri a heart attack. "See, I'm fine!"

Peridot frowned.

"I can do a flip too, if you need more proof." Dot says.

"No!" Peridot exclaims. "I mean, no, that won't be necessary, thanks."

"I'll be okay, I promise." Dot grins.

"..hm..," the green gem frowns. "I'll hold you to that."

"Of course you will." Dot snorts, and then cracks her knuckles. With her gem cracked, it takes a little more effort to summon a shuriken, and for a second, the pain wasn't even worth it.

"Her fault, not mine." the warrior muttered to herself. Yellow Diamond seems to be even more angry than before. She would be beautiful if she wasn't currently trying to murder everyone.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded upon seeing Dot.

"I'unno." the green gem shrugged, weaving in and out until she saw an opening in her mother's defense. She plunges the shuriken deep into the armour. The crack in her gem widened a bit with the effort. The upper part of Dot's left pinky finger is gone and Dot's sure a there's a few other missing pieces of limbs if she looked but she doesn't really care. She is a warrior. Warriors need to fight.

Yellow Diamond was trying her hardest to pry Dot off of her without injuring her any further. She knew one thing, and that was that Dot would be grounded for a thousand years if she kept this up.

Yellow Diamond widened her eyes as her armour was pierced through. It disappeared, and she was left in her shirt. Not only did she look incredibly drop-dead gorge- completely ordinary, but it exposed the yellow diamond on the back of her neck. There it was. Yellow Diamond was about to phase her armour back on but she was interrupted when Pearl tried to stab her with her spear. She detested the pearl.

Yellow Diamond glared at Dot, who shrugged, before her form was immersed in static for a second or two.

The leader frowned. She was going for the pearl. The pearl ruined everything! In her anger, she shoved Dot out of the way. The crack deepened.

Dot's vision blurred before sharpening again. Everything looked monochrome.

 _Now I'm colourblind. Wonderful. Black, white, and grey are such_ expressive _colours._

"Just perfect." Dot muttered, staring at her right arm. One screw. One screw was keeping that arm from not being her arm anymore.

"Dot!" Peridot hissed urgently. Dot had to admit, the gem looked great with that halberd. "Your eyes!"

"Are beautiful? Why, thank you."

"No, they're filled with code, and you need to go into a corner and keep yourself far away from any danger."

"It's opposite day." said Dot.

"There is no such thing!" Peridot exclaimed, upset.

Dot stared down at her arm. If she moved it, would it just fall off?

Peridot followed Dot's gaze, and then her eyes flickered up towards the warrior's gem. It was cracked more.

Peridot ducked when Yellow Diamond almost punched her, and Dot raised an eyebrow.

"You were saying?" the warrior had a smug expression on her face.

"I was sa-" Peridot stared horrified as Yellow Diamond accidentally knocked Dot over. The gem fell. On her face.

Lapis widened her eyes, and they filled with fury. Amethyst snarled. Pearl stared at the leader with indignation, and Garnet, though her eyes were hidden, was obviously very upset.

Yellow Diamond was wearing the classic 'oops' expression.

Peridot watched as an arm disappeared. And then multiple fingers. Dot's form glitched erratically, and the technician could see the bangs that frame her face fall over the corners of her gem.

Peridot could hear inaudible murmuring.

"You were saying?" Peridot asked. She couldn't help it, she was really upset, and really worried, but seriously?

Dot looked Peridot dead in the eye and mouthed 'My output is busted'.

"Your-" Peridot groaned. "Wonderful!"

Dot pointed with her one remaining pointer finger towards Yellow Diamond.

"Absolutely not." Peridot eyed the form. There were deep scratches in the metal, she had only one arm (and one stump with a whole bunch of cut wires), she was missing fingers, her eyes were messed up, her hair was messed up (Peridot's personal worst nightmare), and now her output channel was broken.

Dot's finger did not move.

"In your current state?" Peridot responded.

"Yup."

"No," Peridot said. "Come on."

Dot paused, getting to her feet and looking at her finger pointedly.

"Dot, you can't even talk." Peridot deadpanned.

"Y-yes- yes c-c-c-c-can I."

"..right," Peri retorted. "Yes can you, so get over here, clod."

"Please? I'm- I'm- I'm- I'm b- b- b- you, egging."

Peridot paused, mentally deciphering what Dot said. "You can beg all you want but you need to be-" Peri suddenly pushes Dot to the ground.

"W-why?!" Dot looks up angrily, and the crack is deeper, by a tiny bit. Garnet and Yellow Diamond look down, fists outstretched. Dot was about to be caught in that destructive crossfire.

"Do as Peridot says." Garnet instructs, and the two both move away a little.

Dot nearly cries out as a wave of pain crashes over her, and Peridot looks on, concerned. "You heard Garnet," she says. "Come on."

"N-n-n-n-n-nnnnn-n-" Dot falls silent.

Peridot sighs. "Stubborn clod. I'm about to drag you."

They both know that will do more harm than good.

Dot is about to stand, but she stops, realizing something.

"Come _on_."

Dot flushes dark green, looking equal parts embarrassed and angry.

"Seriously, if this is about that weird pride thing you-"

Dot emits a weird staticky sound.

Peridot squints. "I don't know what that means."

Dot repeats it.

Peridot tries to decipher that, but that wasn't even.. maybe if she.. oh. "That sucks." says Peridot automatically.

Dot gives her a look as if to say 'no shit?'.

"I don't know how to.." Peri furrows a brow. "Okay, let me just.." she awkwardly adjusts her position to lift the warrior up. She is lighter. The bottom part of Dot's leg dissipates, and she is left with one leg too. Her sweater is torn, and a sleeve is missing. Lapis looks back at them. She cringes and looks away.

Dot makes another staticky noise, and Peridot sets her down. She is far away enough.

"Don't move." Peri says firmly.

Dot makes a staticky noise, this one is obviously a 'like i can move at all'.

Her form glitches intensely, and she winces. She can feel the crack spread across the surface, creating multiple tiny ones in doing so. It's going to start chipping soon, she knows.

Yellow Diamond has Lapis pinned. One stab with those spikes and Lapis poofs, the teardrop-shaped blue gem lay on the ground. Peridot darts to pick it up, gently cradling it.

"Feelings are weaknesses." YD snarls.

Peridot gives her an unimpressed look. "I enjoy my weaknesses."

Pearl takes YD's attention off of the technician, giving Peridot time to place Lapis gently next to Dot with a "watch her, okay?"

Dot wonders what good that will do. She can't really do anything right now. Her vision is blurring one minute and then sharpening the next. Sometimes she sees splotches of colour and sometimes she doesn't. It just makes her huge headache even bigger. Not to mention her missing limbs. Seriously. What good would _Dot_ watching her do? She can hardly see, for Diamond's sake.

Yellow Diamond grabs that annoying little whip and flings it away, including the short gem wielding it. Amethyst groans, her whip disappearing. She is fine, but she doesn't move. She's in a little bit of pain. Possibly unconscious, if gems can do that.

"Oh, how the tables turn." the leader grins.

Garnet blocks another punch with a gauntlet. The fusion is.. starting to get tired. "They won't."

"They already have." says Yellow Diamond. Her fist is matched by the gauntlet, but the other one is free. Garnet moves, and so does Yellow. The fusion is stabbed. Ruby and Sapphire fly apart, poofed.

The pearl is defiantly holding her sword.

"You know, I really underestimated your little group," Yellow Diamond is grinning. "You guys actually had me fighting for real- for a second or two."

"You won't beat us."

"There's only you left, Pearl."

"Not only Pearl!" Peridot calls, swinging her halberd right into the leader's thigh.

The leader winces. "That _hurt_!" she yells, gripping the halberd and throwing it right at Peri's midsection. The gem dodges, but it manages to hit her leg. She poofs.

"Where was I?"

Pearl glares at the leader.

* * *

 _please play your heartbreaking music now if you got any_

 _and then play your triumphant music after_

 _.. you'll know when, trust me_

* * *

"Oh, yes. There's only you left, Pearl. Imagine, when they all open their eyes again, they'll see a pile of your gem shards on the floor." YD sneers.

"Then they'll know I gave it my everything." Pearl is smirking.

"So optimistic, even when faced with your inevitable end. It's almost inspiring."

Almost. Almost. Just a little further.

"Would you like me to pass on a message to them?"

"Surpise." Pearl looks oddly delighted.

"That's a rather interest-"

Yellow Diamond freezes. There are fingers on the back of her neck. On her _gem_.

There's a choppy, laughing noise, and then static. It takes a moment, but words can be heard.

"Y-y-y-y'know, the uni-universe has my most f-favourite way of dealing with liars, murderers, and b-b-backstabbers. They al-always get _stabbed back_."

So much electricity. It coursed through her entire form. She twitched and quivered. But it didn't stop. It was relentless. The leader poofed. For some reason, those odd spike-gloves remained on the ground.

Dot took one, and put it on her remaining hand. She formed a fist with her remaining fingers.

"Dot- you don't have to-"

She raises her arm. She lowers it on the gem. Again, and again, and again. There are tears in her eyes. Pearl thinks she can see a few pieces of Dot's gem fall to the ground.

Pearl watches, her eyes wide. But perhaps it was the only way. Some gems are just too corrupted to bring back.

And Dot keeps smashing it. She wants to grind it into _dust_.

"Ruby.." a wavery voice can be heard, and Pearl looks over to see Sapphire holding Ruby's gem.

Crash. Static. "Friends..." Crash. Static. "Best friend..." Crash. Static. "Nepphie..." Crash. Static. " _Life_.." Crash. Static. "Now.. me!" Crash.

Sapphire's eyes are wide. Lapis's gem glows, and she rises into the air. Was she too late? She made her regeneration as quick as possible. The room was empty. There was a short gem. Lapis had seen her once. Sapphire.

"Peri." Lapis picks up the triangular green gem. She surveys the room. "..Dot."

Dot is breathing hard. Pearl knows she's not imagining those green chips that are calmly drifting down in front of her face. Pieces of her gem are falling to the floor. There goes Dot's other arm. There goes all the fingers on that hand. No more right foot for Dot.

She falls over. Her form is glitching repeatedly, you can't even really see it anymore, just the _glitching._

"It's okay! It's fine!" Pearl says. "We'll just wait for Ruby and Peridot, and Amethyst is waking up, see? And then we can get you healed. We'll just collect the pie-"

Dot looks up at Pearl. "No." and Pearl is surprised at how clear her voice is.

There is a bout of static. "Too many- many pieces."

"It's not too late!" Lapis says. "We can collect the pieces, alright? You just.. wait, okay?"

More static. "Not.. t-time enough. Garn-garnet. P-Peridork. Amethyst. Go E-earth."

"Don't give up," Lapis pleads. "There-there's still a _chance_ , think of Peridot, she'll be devastated!"

There is a long silence before more static and then "T-time. Not enough-enough. Gems. Come so-oon. Go. _N-now_."

"What?" Amethyst's voice is slurred and confused. She blinks a few times, and the scene before her comes into focus. She runs forward.

Now, Dot always had a flair for the dramatic. She wanted to go out with a bang. She wanted to finish with a flourish. But she didn't know the proper way to do it.

"Dot, man," Amethyst said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "You're gonna leave already?"

Dot gave that choppy, staticky laugh. "35-35,000 y-y-years.."

"It could be longer, though," Amethyst assured while Lapis frantically picked up gem shards and Pearl stored them in her gem. "Like, you could become a gem with infinite wisdom 'cause of all you know!"

Sapphire looked on sadly. Of all the possibilities.. it was this one.

Dot grinned. Brief static and then "L-life's a b-b-b-bitch."

Lapis looked over at Dot. "Only you would say that when you're about to die."

Static. "D-dot, one of a- of a k-kind."

And then Dot knew.

* * *

 _"Hey. Even if I'm gone, you'll find someone else, I promise. Don't be afraid to move on, Peridot. It's what I want. I don't want you to mope around forever. Just.. don't stop being you."_

 _Nepheline winked._

* * *

There was a pause.

"..goodbye, Dot." said Pearl sadly, her voice heavy with acceptance.

"Don't give up either," Lapis said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "We can still.. there's still a chance. S-sapphire, you have future vision? She'll live, right?"

Sapphire didn't respond.

"Right?!" Lapis repeated, her voice breaking.

Static. Dot mustered up all of her strength. She wanted to say this as clearly as possible. "I-I.. uh, thank you guys. For, y'know, putting up with my puns. I guess in the end it all just _shattered_ , am I right?"

They all gave her teary-eyed glares.

Sapphire just gave an unamused sigh. She too was sad, but Garnet as a whole would be sadder, she knew. The fusion had her own personality, and she had really started to care for Dot. Dot was starting to become like.. her daughter or something. "Really?

"Tell the- the nerd not to c-cry, m'kay? Otherwise, I think I'll _crack_."

Pearl groaned.

That staticky laugh could be heard.

They all looked down at her. And she winked.

..

Perfect.

Her gem flew apart. Green shards spread across the floor.

"DOT!" the gem could hear Lapis's voice, and some crying- maybe Amethyst, maybe Pearl, and then a "Of all the possibilities.." but only faintly. Then there was nothing.

* * *

And then there was something.

A city, of sorts. It was pretty, with large. brilliant buildings and a beautiful sky. but she didn't recognize anyone here. Except one. Grumpy old Commander Beryl, at the peak of his youth, next to a pretty Rhodochrosite.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty princess." Beryl commented with a smile.

He knew how Dot detested that nickname.

"Commander Beryl." she said simply.

"They're over there." the commander pointed in a random direction.

Yeah, she had no idea who he was talking about, but she said 'thank you' and went in the direction he pointed. It was a campfire. _They_ were there.

Demantoid was the first to notice. "You're 16,000 years late to the party," she said. "What kept you?"

Serpentine was beside her, and looked up. "Dot." she said simply, and a smile lit up her face.

Dot widened her eyes. "Ser."

"Took you long enough." Amber smirked.

"Dot, bringing a new meaning to the term 'fashionably late'." Dot responded, grinning.

Rhodolite snickered. "Someone was clearly in no hurry to die."

"Aw, gimme a break," Dot groaned. "There was a visor."

"Welcome to Paradise." Hematite smiled.

"Sit down," Serpentine urged, a mischievous smirk on her face. "Right there."

The gem pointed to a spot next to the campfire.

Amber snorted. "Yeah, _right there_."

"You guys are acting really suspicious." Dot said slowly.

"Isn't someone missing?" Deman asked with a grin.

".. where's Neph?" Dot asked after a moment.

"She'll be back in a second." Hematite assured.

Dot had waited for 16,000 years. She could wait another second. But what if she blamed her for what happened? What if she told her that this was her fault?

"So, how's life down there?" asked Rhodo.

"I think talking about horrible things is illegal here." Dot responded sarcastically.

"Hey guys, I brought th-" Nepheline began. "-hhhhhh.."

Dot's breath caught. She looked as beautiful as she had back then. Nepheline was timeless.

Nepheline recovered first. "Dot, late to even the afterlife." she teased.

"T-that's me.." Dot cracked a tiny smile.

"This is funnier than I thought it would be." Amber snorted.

"I think it's sweet." Hematite responded.

"You're still so small." Neph giggled.

"I'm huge!" Dot said indignantly.

"Pffftt," Rhodo snorted. "Good luck with that."

Nepheline ungraciously dumped the tray of whatever she was holding on Demantoid's lap and made her way to Dot.

She lifted her up and twirled her around, beaming. "16,000 years." she whispered, gently kissing Dot's nose.

Dot laughed. "16,000 years."

"This actually just got so emotional," said Amber. "What are these feelings?"

"Butthurt." Rhodolite said sarcastically.

"It's beautiful." Hematite said, tearing up.

Demantoid gently gave Serpentine's hand a squeeze. It was returned with a smile.

"I missed you." Dot said reverently, green eyes meeting grey ones.

Nepheline leaned forward, gently planting a kiss on Dot's lips.

Amber applauded loudly, and Rhodo just pointed at Amber's clapping hands. Hematite gave a few cheers while Deman whistled, and Serpentine just laughed.

"You didn't move on." Nepheline tsk'd.

"How could I?" Dot murmured. "You're all I could ever need."

* * *

 _16,000 years since I last saw you._

 _16,000 years since I heard you say my name._

 _16,000 years since I felt your lips on mine._

 _16,000 years since I've been in your arms._

 _16,000 long years, but now we have infinity._


	23. k

_OH MY GOD_

 _OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE_

 _okay i was half-asleep when i wrote the last chapter ?! I didn't even remember i posted anything until today and_

 _I KILLED HER OH MY GOD WHAT WAS I THINKING DEAR LORD THIS IS NOT OKAY_

 _FRICK FRICK NO CRAP GODD_

 _i need to undo this somehow um ummmmmm_

 _ummm i had plans for her what was half-asleep me thinking i was probably on a sugar high oh gawd_

 _uh_

 _can someone help does anyone know how to help me someone_

 _please help me fix this_

 _send help_

 _bring my baby back from the warrrr *sobbing*_

 _okay its okay i can fix this_ i caN FIX THIS

* * *

"waht is happening" she cried "neph pls"

"idk i guess it wasnt ur time get the fuck over it you will just come back later" nepheline sarcastic'd at her

"guys guys help me im too young to undie"

"but ur like 35,000" serpentine replied

"no" amber said

"seriously no" said rhodolite

"guys im trying to stay dead omg omgg"

"no" hematite said

"demantoid help"

"lol no" deman smiled

"guys guys guYS PLS"

"no bye bye have fun tell them what it was like in paradise bring back food next time enjoy your stay in cold hard fucking reality bye" nepheline wave at her

"GUYS" dot whimpered "GUYS NO GUYS"

"bye" they said

"GUYS THO"

"bye bye" they repeated

"GUYSSSS" dot shrieked

then dot was not dead

"oh my go" dot said standing up "my gem is fixed at least"

but those stupid crystal gem ppl didn't leave yet?!

they were still crying fucking idiots why r u crying u were not ripped away from paradise were you

"oh my god" said lapis "oh my gooddd pearl oh my sapphire oh my god amethyst god god just god oh my g"

"what you want with my existence" amethyst said "oh hey dot werent you dead like 1 second ago"

"no its been 2 months?"

"lol no death make u dumb or smth" pearl said

"no iw as wih nepheline pls kill me again i was happy you know happy i almost forgot how happy felt"

"nepheline who" said sapphire

"my dead girlfriend/wife ok so" dot explained

"lol k but ur undead come on were going back now"

"no but"

"no buts young lady" pearl said

"i am older than ur mom" said dot

"what mom" said pearl

"k" dot said

"k we leave now" said sapphire "get their gems or smth"

"k" amethyst said and she got peridot and ruby and whatever

"k" said lapis

so then they went back to their ship and back to earth

* * *

 _Okay really though I'm looking for a way to fix this if you have any ideas like please tell me? also follow me on tumblr- lucidcolours - cause im always writing short stories in the ancientdot au and drawing things from the ancientdot au and yeah so_

 _this is the worst thing ive ever done_

 _btw please forgive me for all the sins ive commited above_


	24. Chapter 18

_Frost115: you are a cinnamon roll among cinnamon rolls tysm i used your third one_

 _ChaosMageX: my writing style is commonly known as 'wtf i can't read this anymore the author is too sarcastic i can't' but ahh thank you_

 _Guest: you'd be surprised at the amount of nutella i eat daily and the intensity of my sugar highs and how many things i do while on a sugar high and forget about them after.. lol dot as an angel is like.. me as a decent human being. as in totally never going to happen. dot is the freaky ghost that will smile and sing the barney 'i love you' song as she kills you in your sleep_

 _Guest (2): when have i ever let dot be happy? are you sure you're talking to the right person? dot will never be happy, i intent to make her suffer every freaking second of her miserable existence. no, kidding. she is my child. she will be happy. some day. not anytime soon._

* * *

"Dad! Dad!" Steven exclaimed, running to his father. "We have to go meet them!"

"Hmm..," Greg paused, unsure if it would be dangerous. Well, it couldn't hurt, and Steven looked so excited. It had been 5 months, after all, and that was a long time to any child. "Okay, kiddo."

Greg laughed a little as he was practically dragged down to the beach.

* * *

Watching the spaceship land was almost cooler than watching it take off. The door opened, and Lapis Lazuli walked out first, with a "Oh, hi Steven." She still scared Greg a little bit, to be honest. She did, after all, break his leg. Peridot was walking beside her with a distracted "Hello"- he knew those two had a thing, but he didn't really know the details- and Peridot still scared Greg a lot. She seemed so apathetic at times, it was pretty frightening, to say the least. Amethyst followed them - "Hey, Ste-man, wassup, Greg", Pearl close behind her, waving at Steven.

"Hi!" Steven beamed, running over, pausing. "Where's Garnet? And Dot?"

Amethyst winced, and Pearl's cheerful expression gave way to a guilty one. Peridot looked over at the boy and grimaced.

"Guys?" the half-gem frowned.

And then Garnet exited, and Greg had to bite back a gasp of horror at what- or who- she was carrying.

Steven did no such thing. He gasped loudly. "Dot!"

Greg was glad Steven didn't go on this trip. He felt a little guilty for thinking so, but if Dot was any example, then Steven might not have made it back.

Or he would've made it back in literal pieces.

The young boy walked over to Garnet, who looked down at him through her shades.

"What happened?" Steven asked, looking at the severely cracked gem on the warrior's forehead.

"Steven," Garnet said seriously. "Do you think you can heal her?"

Steven was filled with doubt. He remembered.. failure. But there had also been success. "I'm not sure," he said honestly. "But I'll try my best."

Garnet gently placed Dot on the ground. The green gem's form glitched and Steven caught his breath. Dot's eyes were open but she didn't seem to actually be.. seeing. Random symbols and numbers flashed through pupil-less eyes.

"Hey, Dot." Steven said quietly.

"She's unresponsive." Garnet told the young half-gem.

"Oh." Steven licked his hand, and Greg watched with slightly disturbed fascination. Steven pressed his hand to Dot's gem. The warrior tensed slightly, and Steven watched in anticipation, but nothing happened. "It.. didn't work." The boy slumped.

Everyone's body language shifted to mirror their sadness and disappointment.

"Not so fast." Garnet said, and just as she finished her statement, the triangular gem glowed a brilliant green and was whole again. Steven watched with happiness and wonder as arms and legs became whole again, rips and tears repaired themselves, and as the process finished, Dot poofed.

Garnet picked up the gem and held it with care.

"Good job, Steven," the fusion said with a smile. "I knew you could do it."

"Way to go, Ste-man!" Amethyst cheered.

"Wonderful accomplishment!" Peridot smiled, saying these words genuinely.

Lapis rolled her eyes at that, though she was grinning.

Pearl beamed, thoroughly delighted and oh so very proud of her baby.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo." Greg said with a smile. This gem stuff? Pretty confusing. But one thing he could get behind for sure, was his son being amazing.

* * *

 _And with that, I conclude this story._

 _there's still more_

 _but this story is getting really long so_

 _Hooo, it's been a long ride._

 _There will be a sequel though._

 _And more chapters, mostly just random spoofs like idk_

 _there's also a tumblr blog for it so idk man ask something and ill draw an answer. i mainly made it to hoard the url *shrugging*_

 _the tumblr is - stillheretho_

 _im legit so surprised it wasnt taken? well its mine now ha haha haAA_

 _the sequel will be called Keep Going_

 _so_

 _remember_

 _stillheretho. tumblr. com (remove the spaces)_

 _and_

 _Keep Going_

 _that is all. enjoy your day._

 _( by the way - Keep Going is 2 months from the ending of this fic by the time anyone sees this it'll probably be up already like honestly )_

 _there was bird mom, purple mom, and square mom_

 _now there is also water mom, nerd mom, and violent mom_

 **WAIT ONE LAST THING THIS IS IMPORTANT**

 _pearlmethyst_ or _pearlidot_?

 _i ship both so hard i don't know which one like honestly_


	25. Dot

_In which I interview Dot._

* * *

"Hello, Dot, welcome to Cynical Tea Time, my new talk show! Please," Aellis smiled. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Dot eyed the dark-skinned human suspiciously and sat down.

"I just have a few questions for you, that's all," Aellis explained. "Nothing to worry about... or attack me for."

"..Right," the warrior said. "Eh, whatever. Just make it quick, I got things to do."

"If I told you there was someone behind the scenes who was responsible for controlling Yellow Diamond and forcing her to kill off your loved ones and you know, do that thing with the visor, and then go all psycho, what would you say to that person?"

"Oh, I wouldn't _say_ anything to them," Dot waved a hand in the air dismissively. "I'd just sever their limbs one by one, and hang them somewhere. Then, I would remove their eyeballs, and cut off their tongue, but leave their ears, y'know, so they can hear me laughing at their inevitable end? Every day, I'd come and take a hammer and pound some nails into their body, and sometimes, I'd electrocute them a little. That sort of thing."

"Oh!" Aellis chuckled nervously. "Is that- is that so? Don't you think that's a little, um, a little _extreme_?"

"Not really." Dot shrugged.

"Okkkay!" Aellis said, louder than necessary. "Uh, describe Nepheline in one word."

"No." Dot refused.

"Nepheline is.. 'no'?" Aellis said. "Well, she said it, not me."

"'No' as in _no_ , I will not describe Nepheline in one word."

"Why not?" the fanfiction writer exclaimed, horribly confused.

"Uh.. because."

"Because why?"

"Because!" Dot repeated.

"Why?"

"Because I _can't_!" Dot exclaimed, blushing. She crossed her arms, refusing to look at the annoying human.

Aellis widened her eyes and then beamed, her eyes shining like stars in the serene nighttime sky. Lol. Jk. I have gross eyes.

"Awwww!" Aellis squealed. "So _cute_! Periline is my OTP, you know."

"Anything that has to do with me will never be cute!" Dot fumed. "I don't even know what an OTP is."

"Like.. Lapidot. Lapidot would be your OTP."

Dot pauses. "Oh. Yeah that makes sen- Periline is _not_ a thing!"

"Isn't that weird though?" Aellis mused. "Lapidot makes you think Lapis and Dot. And Periline makes you think Peridot and Nepheline."

"Eww." Dot cringed at the thought of both ships.

"I know, right?" the fanfiction writer agreed. "But I love it! Opposites are always cool. They make you think."

"That's an opposite I never want to think about. Ever. I can't get the thought out of my head. Thanks for nothing."

"Thnks fr th mmrs." Aellis grinned, gently rocking herself back and forth.

* * *

 _Inside Dot's head:_

"Nepheline," Peridot whispered. "You send me into the throes of passion and intimacy. I long for a deep interpersonal relationship with you, and not of the platonic nature.."

"I don't get half of what you just said," Nepheline whispered back. "But me too."

"Dot," Lapis leaned towards Dot. "I think.. I love you. You must be shocked, I know. I'm sorry to make a splash, but-"

"Shh, no more words." Dot leaned forward, causing their lips to meet.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dot screamed in genuine horror.

"Are you.. okay?" Aellis asked, looking scared and concerned for the warrior's wellbeing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dot continued screaming. "NO! NOOO! NEVER IN 200 MILLION YEARS! AHHHHHH! Good puns at the end though but AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dot fell off her chair and rolled around on the ground as if in physical pain. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Uh."

"..wait," Dot furrowed a brow. "Lapis iS MY BABY COUSIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh, true," said Aellis. "Well, incest for the winces-"

"NO!" Dot shrieked. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hey, doesn't that make Peridot Lapis's cous-"

"WE'RE NOT THE SAME!"

"I thought of that angsty lapidot fic because I'm a sinner." Aellis said helpfully.

Dot paused at the word 'Lapidot'. "aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Back to Periline, though." Aellis said.

Dot stopped screaming and just shuddered. "Please. Please, no. Just.. call it Dotpheline or whatever. Anything but that.. horrible, scientific flirting. I just.. no."

"I like Periline though." the writer stuck out her tongue. "Where were we? Hm, fine, I'll adjust my previous ridiculous demand. Describe Nepheline in as many words as you need."

"Hmm.. well.."

"Yes? Everyone is dying to know!"

"She was smart. She had a lot of sass, too. She was beautiful. It's almost like.. every day she managed to look more beautiful than she already was. She was.. timeless, I guess. And.." Dot paused. ".. very brave."

Aellis sobbed. "T-that was amazing! I asked for you to describe her, not give me feels! Geez! Now I feel guilty!"

"Why would you feel guilty?" Dot furrowed a brow.

"Uh!" Aellis chuckled nervously. "You know, for.. even asking in the first place!"

Dot narrowed her eyes. "If you say so."

"Er, next question!" Aellis said. "If someone attacked you, what would you do."

"Decapitate them."

"Um, I think just knocking them out would suffice?"

"Decapitation sounds more fun." Dot replied.

"You're scary."

"Honestly, I try."

"Last question. If," Aellis bit her lip. "Uhh.. why don't we choose a different question? That one's a _bit_ hard to answer!"

"I love a good challenge." Dot said smugly.

"Seriously, I'll just make up a new question. Uh.. what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue-green, more on the blue side, and seriously," Dot said. "I like a challenge. How hard can a question be?"

"..Fine. Would you rather have Nepheline and all your friends back in exchange for the Crystal Gems, Lapis and Peridot being dead, or have things the way they are now?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?" Dot asked bluntly.

"I told you, but does anyone ever listen to Aellis? Noooo."

"Well, I'm leaving." Dot said.

"You have to answer the question now that I said it!"

"Nah." the warrior left.

"SEND PERIDOT MY LOVE!" Aellis called after her.


	26. Updates jfk

_hi okay so a few things_

 _one- the ask box for the tumblr is open- stillheretho_

 _check it out or don't idk man i just want that url_

 _kind of hoping i'll destroy whatever probably amazing mental image of dot you had built up but whatever_

 _working on keep going like i have the chapter done but there's a whole bunch of mistakes i need to fix so that's that_

 _i'm going with pearlmethyst, thank you UvU_

 _some things i need to clarify about the tumblr_

 _\- it's in the same time period as Keep Going- they have all joined the crystal gems and they are pretty happy and relaxed and stuff_

 _\- seeing as they have all joined the crystal gems, peridot and lapis's outfits will be different_

 _\- you can ask everyone- garnet, amethyst, pearl, lapis, peridot, dot, and steven of course_

 _so that's that._

 _i can't stop listening to the cry baby album by melanie martinez? it's great omg_

 _trying to publish keep going in 2 hours at the most_

 _i'll keep you guys notified *thumbs up*_


	27. sorry for the confusion?

_**edit**_ _: ah guys let me clarify something_

 _by pearlidot i mean pearlxdot_

 _i ship it_

 _because they are still very much in love with rose and nepheline, respectively_

 _but they are also still grieving_

 _and i imagine it as them just slowly healing together_

 _sometimes crying together_

 _and sometimes happy together_

 _and sometimes dying inside together_

 _and that is cute to me_

 _.. but pearlmethyst makes more sense_


	28. IM DOING PEARLIDOT OK

_Going with Pearlidot_

 _because i got a whole bunch of reviews saying pearlidot_

 _But I think they think I mean Peridot x Pearl because they DIDN'T READ THAT OTHER CHAPTER_

 _which is totally your fault and not mine_

 _But anyways I ship pearl x dot really hard because yes_


End file.
